Out For Blood
by GinaDBrewer
Summary: Deanna has had a rough life and it isn't until she starts to work at NCIS that she feels like her life is complete and finds love. But will it last for long? When tragedy strikes Team Gibbs, Dr. Jason Bull is called in to help. Who is behind the tragedy and is it someone they know? A/U Kate and Ziva are still alive. SYOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story.**

Deanna's alarm went off at 3:30 in the morning. As she turned it off she wondered why the hell she decided to work such an early morning job. With sleepy eyes she pushed herself out of bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

As she waited for the water to warm up in her shower, Deanna stood there thinking about what all she had to do today. She had to go to work at the news station, then go to class and hopefully in between there somewhere she could see her boyfriend Tanner Perry. Tanner was enlisted in the Navy but was at home as a police officer for now. Deanna couldn't resist a man in a uniform and seeing Tanner in both his navy and police uniforms really turned her on.

Once she got to work, Deanna day dreamed about how she wanted to work in forensic science. She had gone to school and had her broadcasting degree and was working as a news producer, but her dream was to work on crime scenes so she went back to school.

She would catch herself during the day looking up different websites. Anything from OSBI to NCIS dreaming of the day that she could work at an agency.

Her work day was the same as usual writing about murders and fires. It didn't seem like it changed much from day to day. In a big city you there was always some kind of shooting or fire that was bound to happen. Deanna just wanted more out of life more than sitting behind a desk and staring at a computer screen for eight hours a day. She wanted to be out on the front lines investigating the crime scenes.

As her finals for school drew closer, she knew she would have to work on projects and final papers.

When she got home that night she was exhausted. She was up writing her paper for criminal science but it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. A text on her phone is what jolted her awake. It was from her boyfriend Tanner.

 _Just finished my shift. Will be there in 10._

That got Deanna excited. She probably didn't look the most presentable in her sweats and an oversized shirt. She quickly threw her hair in a bun and put on some mascara.

She heard her doorbell sooner than she thought. She rushed to the door to find her handsome boyfriend in the door way, still in uniform. Tanner was often teased about looking at lot like Andy Samberg's character Jake on Brooklyn Nine-Nine which made Tanner madder than hell.

"Please come on in" Deanna ushered the man in with a hand on his arm.

Deanna noticed something unusual with Tanner that night something she had never noticed before.

"How you day" Tanner said slurring his words.

It wasn't until Tanner started speaking that she realized, he was drunk.

"It was fine. Just working on my final project." Deanna said sitting down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her. "Have a seat."

It was almost as if Tanner never heard her. He went into the kitchen to find nothing was on cooking.

"You didn't make me dinner?" Tanner said still slurring his words.

Thinking he was joking Deanna replied "No silly I figured it was just going to be me tonight and I ate a sandwich."

"Get your lazy ass up and fix me dinner!" Tanner demanded.

Deanna was beginning to get worried. "Tanner I have an exam tomorrow and this paper is due by the end of the week can there is plenty of food in the fridge just pick something."

This sent Tanner into an outrage. He had a look in his eye that Deanna had never seen before. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up to his face.

"If I tell you to make me dinner you will make me dinner. You are supposed to honor and obey me!" Tanner said clearly out of his mind by this point.

Before she gave it much thought Deanna spat back. "I am your girlfriend. I don't have to take orders from you."

This sent Tanner over the edge. He removed the tazer from his belt and zapped her neck. "You will do what I say."

Unable to respond, Tanner throws Deanna on the floor and begins to beat the living hell out of her with his police baton. Deanna laid on the floor of her apartment curled in a ball. She prayed that this would all be over soon. He took her arm and twisted it like a wet wash rag. Deanna could hear a snap and knew right then that her arm was broke. When she cried out in pain, Tanner took his baton and hit her across the forward and nose. She felt a warming sensation on her face and could only imagine that it was her own blood. He snatched her hair again and made her look at him. She was so weak and could barely stay conscious. "Next time you WILL listen to me." Tanner slurred. Deanna tried her best to crawl away with one arm, trying to get to her cell phone, but Tanner had other plans. He hit her in the back of the head with his baton. As everything started to go dark, Deanna prayed that he would leave soon and that someone could come to her rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna's friend Ginny was the first person to realize something was wrong. Ginny worked at the tv station. She was working on a really crazy story and wanted to run it by Deanna to see what she thought. Deanna was always really good about returning texts and answering calls no matter the time. 15 minutes went by and Ginny didn't think too much about it. But when 30 minutes went by, Ginny felt it in her gut that something terrible was wrong. She rushed to her car and drove over to Deanna's apartment. The whole way over Ginny had a sickening feeling. Why would Deanna just not answer her phone?

She pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. She seen Deanna's little white equinox right outside her apartment door. Ginny was about to get sick. Did someone kidnap her? She tried to calm herself down by telling herself that Deanna might have went out with Tanner to get drinks. But with it being so late at night, that didn't seem like Deanna.

She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. She took a step back and waited for Deanna to answer the door. Nothing but silence. With a shaky hand she knocked on the door.

"Hey Dee it's Gin. Open up I've got a question for you." Ginny said in a shaky voice. She thought how pathetic of her. What if Deanna was in the shower. She would open her door in a robe and towel on her head and they would both get a laugh out of how Ginny panicked.

When there was still no answer she decided to call Deanna's phone. As it began to ring Ginny could hear something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She got closer to the door. As she let the phone ring, she could hear Deanna's phone ring. It sounded like it was just inside the door. Why was Deanna picking up? Ginny started to fear the worst. She started looking around. Could there maybe be an extra key that was out to where Ginny could get in? She looked under Deanna's doormat and sure enough there was an extra apartment key that Deanna had forgotten to pick up. She left it for her neighbor when she went out of town last weekend so the neighbor could check on and feed her cat.

Ginny was sobbing and shaking so bad she could barely get the key in the door. As she entered the apartment her heart dropped. There in the floor was her friend. Deanna was lying in a pool blood. Ginny rushed over to her.

"Deanna! Deanna! You have to wake up, you have to get up! Come on Deanna!" Ginny screamed through the tears. Deanna didn't move her body was limp and she was unconscious. Ginny put her hand on Deanna's chest. Deanna's breathing was very staggered and shallow. She was beat up so bad that her own friend barely recognized her.

"Please stay with me. Deanna you've got to fight just please keep breathing." Ginny said through tears.

She pulled her phone back out and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked

"My friend I'm not sure what happened but it looks like she was beat up and she's unconscious." Ginny replied.

"Is your friend breathing?"

"Barely just please hurry!"

"Ok I am sending an ambulance your way."

It seemed like an eternity before the flashing lights pulled into the complex. Hesitant Ginny left her friend lying in the floor to motion the paramedics to the apartment. It was dark and driver never seen Ginny. The ambulance went to pull out of the complex.

"No you're not going to let my friend die. Not on my watch." Ginny said.

With that she started running with all her might, chasing the ambulance. She finally got close enough to bang on the side of the ambulance. That's when the driver stopped. Out of breath and her legs throbbing Ginny walks up to the driver's door.

"You have already past the apartment. It's apartment 25. Please hurry and get down there. I think she's dying." Ginny stood there for a minute trying to catch her breath.

By time she got back down to the apartment, the paramedics where hooking Deanna up to machines Her pulse was extremely low and her oxygen level was even lower. As they started to load Deanna into the back of the ambulance, a police officer walked up to Ginny.

"Where you here when this happened?" The officer asked.

"No I came in and found her like this." Ginny said sobbing.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your friend?"

"No she is the sweetest person you would ever want to meet."

"Did she have a boyfriend or have a fight with someone?"

"I can't imagine that she would. But her boyfriend's name is Tanner."

"Tanner…..wait…that's not Deanna Officer Tanner Perry's girlfriend is it?"

Ginny lost it. She couldn't even form the words to say yes. All she could do is nod her head.

The officer looked over Ginny's shoulder at the paramedic. The paramedic had a very grim look on his face and kind of shook his head.

The officer walked around to the side of his car, opened the passenger's side door. "We can answer more questions latter. Right now I think your friend will need you at the hospital with her."

Ginny slid into the car and the officer followed the ambulance out of the complex going to the hospital.

In the distance, Tanner stood by his car finishing a cigarette. He wanted to watch all the commotion and see if anyone could find Deanna in time. If it was up to him, no one was going to know he was the one that done this.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like an eternity in the hospital waiting room for Ginny and Deanna's parents. None of them could go back with Deanna just yet. Ginny was glad that Deanna's parents didn't have to see their baby girl the way that she had seen her. How could someone do this to Deanna and why?

In had been two hours and they still hadn't heard anything. Was she dead and they were hesitant to tell her parents? The three gathered around and prayed for Deanna. Hopelessly praying that she would just hang on at least long enough for her parents to say goodbye. But Ginny had a different type of prayer. Her prayer was that police would catch the scum that did this to her friend and that they would rot in hell.

After about three hours tirelessly waiting, a tall handsome doctor in his white coat came out from the emergency room doors.

"I'm looking for the family of Deanna Carter?" the young doctor asked.

Deanna's parents jumped up halfway afraid of what they might find out but ready to know too.

"We are Deanna's parents, Ty and Marcia Carter." Deanna's dad said in a shaky voice.

"Please follow me." The doctor said.

Many things were going through their heads. Most doctors were coming out and just talking to the families and taking them back after they found out the condition of their loved one, but this doctor wasn't telling them anything. The doctor led them to a small empty and quiet room. What did this mean?

"Please have a seat." The doctor said as he shut the door.

"I want to first tell you who I am. I'm Doctor Conner Woodland…"

Before Dr. Woodland could finish, there was a strong knock on the door.

"Excuse me for a moment." Dr. Woodland said getting up to answer the door.

Ginny looked around the room. It was almost like they were in a prison more so than a special waiting room. There were no windows, no televisions, just you and whoever you were locked in there with. She was very grateful that mister and mrs. Carter allowed her to come along with them. She wanted to be so strong for them as the doctor broke the news.

A police officer walked through the door and sat down over on the side of the room.

"This is Officer Jake Dozerman. He will be in here and will be asking you all some questions after I am done."

"I want to know how is my daughter?" Mrs. Carter said sobbing.

"Deanna is a very sick young lady, but she is strong. She has bleeding on the brain and a level three concussion. On the minor side, she had a broken radial head that dropped down three inches and a broken nose. We were able to do surgery on her arm and was able to get the bleeding on her brain to stop. However, her brain is swelling, so we have her in a medically induced coma for now to try and give her brain a rest. If all goes well she should be able to come out from underneath it in the next few days." Doctor Woodland explained.

The news devastated the Carters along with Ginny.

"Will she have permeant brain damage due to all of this?" Mr. Carter asked.

"We hope not. We will do more scans in the coming days. But for now the poor thing needs to rest." Dr. Woodland said.

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Carter said through tears.

"Yes but only for a few minutes. But first Officer Dozerman needs to speak with you. If you have any questions, please feel free to have one of my nurse's page me."

"Thank you." Mr. Carter said.

Dr. Woodland left the small room as Officer Dozerman came and sat down with the Carter's and Ginny.

"Your daughter was part of a brutal attack, as you well know. But I wanted to ask you, is there anyone that you can think of that could have done this?" Officer Dozerman asked

Mr. and Mrs. Carter shook their heads.

"Maybe a boyfriend she got into a fight with or an ex-boyfriend that might have wanted revenge for something?" Officer Dozerman asked getting a little impatient because he wasn't getting answers and he was more a straight and to the point kind of guy.

"Deanna did have a boyfriend…" Ginny went to explain.

"What is his name, what is his profession, where does he live?" Officer Dozerman spat.

"His name is Officer Tanner Perry. I know he lives here in the city somewhere but I'm not sure where." Ginny said.

Officer Dozerman scratched his head.

"Tanner Perry. Oh he is the rookie we have this year. I can't see him doing something like this. If it had been a shooting yes but beating up someone? Not a chance."

"Is there any way of getting him off the streets at least until we can get his name cleared or until Deanna wakes up and can tell us who done this to her?" Mr. Carter asked.

"I'm sure we could put him on administrative leave. Once he finds out how bad Deanna is, he will be devastated and won't need to be on the streets anyway." Officer Dozerman said. "I will get right on it."

Just like that Officer Dozerman marched out of the room leaving the three behind.

Could Tanner of actually done this? Ginny thought. He seemed like such a sweet guy. If he had done this, what made him snap?

A nurse came down to the small waiting room and led them back to where Deanna was. She looked peacefully yet looked like hell too. Ginny couldn't believe Deanna could be asleep after all she had been through. He eyes were almost swelled shut, she had a bandage around her head, her arm in a cast, and stiches in her nose. Deanna's parents couldn't contain themselves. They both went rushing over to her bed. Her mom was hysterical. Ginny couldn't continue to see her friend like this. She turned around and went out to the nurse's station.

"Here is my number. If she changes, please give me a call." Ginny said wiping tears from her face. She turned one more time and looked into Deanna's room. IF Deanna pulled through this, Ginny thought, she would probably never be the same friend she had before.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tanner woke up refreshed. The first thing he done was text Deanna.

 _Baby I love you. Hope to see you after work today._

He knew he had to have an alibi. He knew there was no way in hell Deanna could have survived his strong arm. As he got in the shower he remembered flashes of the night before. Deanna screaming for her life, her blood splattering on to his uniform. Which reminded him, he needed to take his uniforms to the dry cleaners.

After his shower he looked at his blood soiled uniform and wondered what he was going to tell the lady cleaning it. He couldn't tell her 'oh don't worry about it I beat a bitch to death'. He knew he could come up with something clever and sneaky to tell her. It was just too early in the morning to figure out what.

He walked into the police precinct chipper and as happy as could be.

"Good morning guys." Tanner said with a huge smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Dozerman asked him

"Oh not much, just had a good night's sleep, now ready to go catch some bad guys today." Tanner said trying to cover his tracks.

"Where were you between 11:30 last night and 2 this morning." Dozerman questioned.

"I was in bed getting a good night's sleep. I took some sleeping pills and was out. Why are you asking?" Tanner questioned starting to get a little worried why he was asking so many questions.

"Your girlfriend was in a brutal beating last night and they are not sure if she is going to make it." Dozerman explained.

"You mean she's not dead?" Tanner whispered.

"Excuse me?" Dozerman asked

"Oh I said she's nearly dead? You don't think she's going to make it?" Tanner said quickly.

"Well she's got a level three concussion, a brain bleed along with brain swelling. If she can fight through that she can fight through anything." Dozerman said.

"Boy that's for sure." Tanner said looking away.

"We are starting an investigation into who could have done this."

"Oooh I can help. I really want to get the person who done this off the streets." Tanner said with a smirk.

"Actually that's what I was coming over here to talk to you about. I will need you to give me your badge. Temporarily of course." Dozerman explained.

"What is this about? You don't think I would do this Deanna do you? The woman I love and the lady of my dreams?" Tanner said starting to fake cry.

"It's just a precaution. I'm not saying you did. However, we are putting you on administrative leave until we find this guy." Dozerman said snatching the badge and the gun belt from Tanner.

"Well I hope it's soon." Tanner said and stormed out of the precinct.

Tanner drives home all the while thinking.

Why would they take me off the force? No one was there. No one seen what happened. If that bitch would have died none of this would have been a problem.

As he gets into his house he goes straight for the liquor cabinet. As he drinks he considers some of his options. He goes into his bedroom and finds a revolver. He walks into the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table. He grabs a pen and paper and begins writing.

 _To whoever finds this letter,_

 _Know that this was too much for me and I loved her. The thought of not being with her is why your reading this. Thank you for everything._

He folded the note and placed it in the center of the table. He took another shot of his whiskey and played with the gun. He looked outside to the beautiful day and raised his gun to his temple. Here goes nothing he thought as he put his finger on the trigger. Next thing he knows it was lights.

* * *

Deanna had actually started doing a lot better considering everything she had been through. Her parents stayed the night with her. A nurse was able to come in and start trying to bring Deanna around.

When she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was, who she was or anyone around her was. She tried to raise her right arm in vain. The cast was so heavy and she was still so weak.

"Hey good morning baby girl." Mr. Carter asked.

Her throat felt like sandpaper. "Who are you?" Deanna asked.

Her mother began to cry. She took Deanna's hand, but she yanked it away from her mother.

"We are your parent's sweet girl." Mrs. Carter said through tears.

"I'm sorry but I guess I don't know who you are." Deanna said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You had a nasty accident and the doctors and nurses are trying to make you feel better." Mr. Carter explained looking at his wife who was sobbing.

Deanna's head throbbed. It was worse than any hangover she had ever experienced in her life. The light hurt her eyes and her ears rang with such a loud roar.

Police officers were standing outside her room wanting to ask Deanna questions but the doctors told them no.

She had been admitted and was in a nice comfortable room even though she still had no memory of the accident that got her this lovely vacation. Dr. Woodland walked in to check on Deanna.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened?"

"Well someone knocked the shit out of you. They broke your arm, did your head in pretty good and broke your nose. We are going to keep you for a few more days for observation and to make sure your brain doesn't start swelling again. Mr. and Mrs. Carter I need her to stay as stress free as possible. Don't try and force her to remember the accident, it will come in due time. Now Deanna I wanted to let you know that once we release you, you will have to go into rehab and physical therapy for your arm."

That was the last thing Deanna remembered hearing before she drifted back off into a deep sleep.

 **Does Tanner die? Will Deanna ever remember who beat her? And why NCIS Team Gibbs will be taking this case. New Chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Dozerman was worried about Tanner. He had a gut feeling that Tanner had done something to Deanna, but without a confession, they couldn't really do anything. Dozerman decided he would go to extremes and call NCIS. It wasn't a criminal investigation as of yet but with Tanner being enlisted in the Navy, maybe they could pull some strings to get Tanner to open up about the accident.

"NCIS. This is Special Agent Gibbs." Jethro Gibbs said as he answered his phone.

"Gibbs. Officer Jake Dozerman. I have a bit of a situation on our hands and I need your help." Dozerman said.

"What kind of help are you needing?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the corner of his desk at the NCIS headquarters.

"I have a guy that's enlisted in the navy that is also one of our officers. He's scheduled to ship out next month. But I think he might have been part of a brutal beating of his girlfriend." Dozerman explained.

"Well we normally don't take cases until they are criminal." Gibbs said.

"I know but I really need to get this officer to talk. His girlfriend can't remember anything for the accident. She nearly died when we got to her. Please Gibbs I begging you. Fly out here and interrogate this kid, before he ships out and we may never know who did it." Dozerman begged.

"Ok fine we will be on the next plane out there. Can you give me some details on where we need to meet you?" Gibbs asked.

Hearing that they had a new case caught Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's attention. The fact that they were going to get to fly somewhere made it even more exciting.

"Ok I'll call you when we get there. My teams on their way." Gibbs told Dozerman as he hung up the phone. Gibbs grabbed his cup of coffee before turning to his agents who were eagerly waiting to hear what their next case was.

"Grab your things we're heading to Oklahoma." Gibbs said starting to walk out the door.

"Wait a second Oklahoma, why Oklahoma?" Kate said not understanding the situation.

"Yeah come on boss. There's not even water close to Oklahoma. It's like in the center of America. Very landlocked." Tony said with a smirk.

"Ok fine it's about a young lady…" Gibbs tried to explain but before he could finish Tony jumped in.

"Oh ok we are talking about a 'young lady', you know I'm in." Tony said with enthusiasm.

"I work with pigs." Kate said shaking her head.

"Can I continue?" Gibbs asked getting impatient.

"Yeah boss" Tony said trying to pay more attention this time.

"We've got a petty officer who works for a police station in Oklahoma. One of his officers called and is worried that the petty officer is the one behind his girlfriend being beat beyond recognition." Gibbs went on. "Grab your gear. We are taking a little trip to the heartland."

With that they were out the door.

Deanna's condition improved immensely. She still looked like shit and had a throbbing headache but all and all she was getting better. Some of her memory was coming back. She could now tell you who she was and who her parents were, but as far as telling about the accident, she couldn't remember. Doctor Woodland was very impressed with how well she was doing. He thought it would be better if she continued her healing process in the comfort of home. However, her apartment was still considered a crime scene. Her parents agreed that they would take her in and care for her. She was to start physical therapy the day after she got out of the hospital. Deanna felt like physical therapy was more for people with real kinds of injuries, ones they had a good story about, not for someone who had no idea how she got them. She talked Dr. Woodland into letting her do her physical therapy at the gym she was a member of. They had sports doctors on hand just in case she needed them. Hesitant, Dr. Woodland agreed. But first she had to spend one more night in this hospital room for good measure.

Team Gibbs arrived in Oklahoma early on a Tuesday morning. Officer Dozerman and Captain Holt met them on the tarmac of Tinker Air Force Base.

"Welcome to Oklahoma NCIS. I'm Captain Holt. This is Officer Dozerman." Captain Holt said shaking Gibbs hand.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is Agent Kate Todd and Agent Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs said showing off his team.

"Thank you for coming. I haven't been able to get ahold of Officer Perry today but I figured I could go over to his house and pick him up for you." Dozerman explained. "We have you guys staying in the Skirvin Hotel here in Oklahoma City. I hope you find your stay enjoyable."

"Skirvin, that sounds like a fancy hotel." Tony whispered to Kate.

"I am not staying in the same room as you and Gibbs again. A lady needs her own room." Kate said disgusted.

"Here let me take you to your hotel. Dozerman go ahead and go check on Perry." Captain Holt said.

The teams ride into the city was a little on the bumpy side. They didn't realize that the states capitol would be ridden with potholes seemed like every few feet. Kate thought to herself 'we are a long way from D. C.'

"So exactly how often do you guys have tornados here?" Tony asked the captain.

"Every year we have several. Our last fairly big one hit south of here in 2013." Holt explained.

Tony turned to Kate "You know if a tornado comes it would be just like that movie Twister we could go out tornado chasing!" Kate just rolled her eyes. Tony and his movies. "Oh come on Kate, you know Twister was filmed in Oklahoma!"

"Actually Tony, I didn't know that. I don't sit around with my nose in a television all the time. I actually have a life." Kate said.

"Oh really? And when was the last time you've been out with a guy?" Tony smirked.

"Ok it's been a while. But I'm working on it." Kate said trying to defend herself.

"Agents do I need to pull this car over or are you two done arguing." Gibbs spat.

"Actually there's no need agent Gibbs because right here is your hotel." Holt said.

The hotel was tall and beautiful. It reminded Kate of a castle. As the agents got checked in they found that they each had their own room, which was a relief to Kate.

Dozerman went over to Tanner's house. His car was there and so was his police car. It was a bit strange because at this time of day, Tanner was always out doing something. He knocked on the officer's door. When there was no answer he pulled his gun out as a precaution. He twisted the door knob. To his surprise the door was unlocked. Dozerman had a very uneasy feeling about this. Something inside him told him to run but he kept going, his curiosity getting the best of him. As he walked into the kitchen he found a note and a bottle of whiskey on the table. He looked around with no sign on Tanner. He looked out onto the patio. There laid a dead bird that looked like it had been shot. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"You shouldn't have come here." The voice said.

Dozerman turned but didn't see anyone. He feared his imagination was just getting the best of him. He went into the bedroom and seen the gun safe still open. He knelt down to see if any firearms were missing. As he began to look, he felt a stinging sensation on his arm and something warm. It was when he touched his arm that he realized he had been shot. Before he could find his shooter, another shot hit him in the head and one in the chest.

Deanna was able to start her physical therapy. She tried to lift a weight but instead it fell to the ground. She could hear a man snickering at her. She turned and seen this handsome guy with green eyes looking over her way. Now she was really embarrassed that she couldn't pick up a measly 2-pound weight.

"A bit too much for ya?" Tony asked as he was lifting weights himself.

"Yeah just a little bit. I just got out of the hospital and I guess I'm not as strong as I used to be." Deanna explained.

"Where are my manners. I'm Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me anytime" Tony said in all his charm.

Deanna blushed. This guy either really liked her or he was the biggest flirt she had ever met in her life.

"I'm Deanna Carter." Deanna said shaking hands with Tony. She winced in pain.

"So what happened?" Tony asked.

"To be honest I don't remember. All I know is I broke my arm and had to have surgery on it. And now I'm here." Deanna explained rubbing her arm. "I should probably head back home before my parent's start worrying about me."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Tony asked "How about we go for a quick cup of coffee?"

"Ok but really quick."

The two walked a little ways from the gym to a little whole in the wall coffee shop. Tony that she was the prettiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. She was small, had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was that of a porcelain doll. The bruises on her forehead and around her eyes and nose were still very visible, but even in this state, Tony felt something, something different than he had with any other girl. Most girls were just one night stands; ones he would send honey dust to at Christmas. But Deanna was different. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her. He wondered if he could kidnap her and take her back to Washington with him. The two sat down at a booth near a window. Even when Deanna would look away, she would catch Tony staring at her.

"So tell me your story." Tony said

"What do you want to know about?" Deanna asked.

"I want to know everything about you."

"Well I was born and raised here in Oklahoma. I work or as I should say worked at a news station here in town before the accident. But I will let in on something."

"What is that?" Tony asked his interest perked.

"I really don't want to work in news. It has become so mundane. I would rather be out on the frontlines."

"Like as a reporter?" Tony asked

"No. I want to work for the Oklahoma State Bureau of Investigation. But my real dream is to work for NCIS." Deanna said.

This totally caught Tony off guard. She was hot plus she wanted to work for NCIS. Deanna for the win here. He put his chin in his hand.

"Really NCIS?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it just seems like a neat job to be able to get your hands on doing some forensics."

"You don't say" Tony was loving this. His attention was snapped away when his cell phone started ringing.

"I am so sorry let me take this." He turned to answer it.

"Come on Gibbs this has got to be important."

"Get you butt down here now! I will send you the location."

"You got it boss."

Tony really hated to cut this coffee date short, but knew Gibbs would hunt him down if he didn't get to the scene.

"I am so sorry but that was my boss, I've got to go to work. Raincheck?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Deanna said very disappointed.

"Here tell you what. Here's my card. Call or text me tonight and I'll take you to dinner." Tony said

Deanna took the card and examined it. It read _ **SPECIAL AGENT TONY DINOZZO NCIS.**_ She had to take a double take. Special Agent? NCIS? She caught Tony on the way out the door and grabbed his arm.

"Tony wait?" Deanna exclaimed.

"Ah couldn't go five minutes without me?" Tony smirked.

"Very funny. Why didn't you tell me you worked for NCIS?" Deanna questioned.

"I was going to tell you tonight." Tony grinned.

"Is that who called was your NCIS boss?" Deanna asked

"Yes. Something about we have an accident that we need to go work."

"If isn't too much to ask…can I come with you to see what a real NCIS special agent does?"

Tony knew Gibbs probably wouldn't like this idea, but considering she was the reason they were brought to Oklahoma, surly Gibbs wouldn't mind.

"Sure but we have to go now!" Tony exclaimed.

With that the two hurried out to Tony's car and headed to the crime scene.

 **What will Gibbs think when their key witness shows up at a different crime scene? Plus, will Officer Dozerman survive and who shot him? And what will come of Deanna and Tony's dinner date? Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

As Tony and Deanna rolled up to the scene there was cop cars everywhere. Deanna tried to strain her eyes to see what was going on. It looked like a small car had been rolled and had caught on fire. Tony parked the car near Gibbs car.

"Let's roll" Tony said smiling real big at Deanna.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and wasn't very happy when he seen that Tony had brought a plus one to a crime scene.

"Who the hell is she?" Gibbs spat.

"Calm down boss. She is our key witness. I figured maybe I could help her remember some details of the attack. Plus, her dream is to work at NCIS so I figured she could see what we do." Tony explained.

Gibbs shook his head. "Ok as long as she stays out of the way."

"You got it boss." Tony said returning to Deanna for a moment.

"Ok, you will have to stay back here for now." Tony explained

"Oh that's not a problem. This looks so exciting." Deanna said.

Tony smiled at her and Deanna's heart skipped a beat. There was something about that smile of his that was so charming. Tony met up with Kate and Gibbs.

"Kate I want you to take pictures. Tony you bag evidence." Gibbs shouted over the noise of more firetrucks coming in.

As the team investigated, Deanna realized she knew that car. It was Tanner's.

"We got a body!" Kate yelled.

"Someone get Ducky out here!" Gibbs yelled back.

Wait they had a body? Deanna thought. It had to be Tanner! She started becoming short of breath and had a real tight feeling in her chest. It was like someone opened a flood gate of memories. She started to remember the attack. She remembered Tanner's face as he beat her unconscious. She remembered how drunk he was. Could he have been drinking again and wrecked his car? All this overtook her and she passed out hitting the ground. Gibbs went around the burning car and could hear something.

"We've got a bomb!" he yelled at his agents.

The three agents ran and hid behind Tony's car. Tony seen Deanna laid out cold on the ground. He was afraid when the car exploded she would get injured.

"Gibbs, help me get her over here!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs and Tony carefully picked Deanna up and brought her behind Tony's car. They no more than got ducked down before the car exploded. All Gibbs could hope for is that Kate got some good pictures of the car before all this. Tony laid Deanna's head in his lap and brushed her hair away from her face. He ran his fingers through her hair. Kate smacks Tony on the arm.

"Ow!" Tony exclaims.

"You've never done that for me!" Kate says.

"Have you ever thought it's because of Gibbs rule about not dating coworkers?"

"Very funny Tony."

Deanna started to come around and was delightful surprised to open her eyes and the first thing she seen was Tony's face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tony said still running his fingers through her hair.

Deanna blushed. She sat up.

"I remember. I remember everything! The accident, who my attacker was. Everything!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Kate asked.

"It was Officer Tanner Perry, my boyfriend." Deanna said as she began to cry. "That's his car over there. You don't actually think he's…."

"Dead? More than likely after that explosion." Kate answered.

"Todd, DiNozzo. The scenes safe let's go." Gibbs shouted.

"Come on I'll take you to the ambulance to get checked out." Tony told Deanna.

"I'm fine really." Deanna answered.

"No I insist." Tony said. He helped Deanna up and walked her to the ambulance.

As the agents made their way to the car, Ducky showed up. The car was charred and was still smoldering. Behind the steering wheel was a body. It was beyond recognition.

"Ducky time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs you can't rush things. Our ol' boy will have to be taken to the lab before I can find that out." Ducky answered.

"Hey boss I found something!" Tony said. He picked up what appeared to be a driver's license. On it had the name Tanner James Perry. "I think we got our man boss."

"Well it looks that we do…Duck, how hard will it be to identify this guy?" Gibbs asked

"Not to hard judging by his good teeth. Could pull some dental records." Ducky answered.

"Let's get him in a body bag" Gibbs said.

After the team got the body loaded up, Tony walked over to the ambulance to check on Deanna.

"Are you still up for that dinner date?" Tony asked with his quirky smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." Deanna said her heart skipping a beat. She wondered if she was cheating on Tanner with going to dinner with Tony, but considering he nearly killed her and now he was dead, she felt it justified it.

"I will meet you at Vast at 7." Tony said

"I'll be there." Deanna answered.

Tony walked back to the car both caught up in the sight in each other before he realized, Deanna had ridden with him over to the scene.

"I guess you need a ride back to your car huh?" Tony said laughing

Deanna blushed. "That would be really nice!"

Deanna arrived at home that afternoon. Her clothes smelled like smoke from being out at the scene. Her parents had gone out of town for a couple days. This whole incident had been extremely stressful on them and they needed a break and Deanna was about to get hers. She turned on the shower and then realized she couldn't get her cast wet. With no one there to help her, she struggled to get a cast protector on. After about 15 minutes of struggling and shedding a few tears, she finally was about to get the dang thing on. Washing her hair was a bit of a challenge. She always felt like the shower was the best place to think. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Did Tony actually like her or was he just wanting to wine and dine her to get information out of her for the case. In any light she felt like it would be an honor to have dinner with such a gorgeous guy and look into his eyes, even if this was the only night they had together. She dried her hair the best she could and went into her closet. What was she supposed to wear? Tanner never took her out on nice dates. It was mostly fast food and drive thru's with him. But Tony was different, he was going to be having dinner with her at the top of the highest building in Oklahoma overlooking the Oklahoma City skyline. She was able to find a cocktail dress she had bought for an awards show. She felt she could always buy a different dress if need be, but this dress had to go out tonight. She was nervous as she drove downtown. She prayed it wasn't some kind of sick joke or him setting her up. She walked into the Devon tower and stepped on the elevator. She was the only one on the elevator and it was a long way up the 52 floors. She had always been scared of elevators since she was in junior high when her and her father got stuck on an elevator with five other people. She wasn't one to panic but that was the first time she had ever experienced a panic attack. After what seemed like forever she reached the 52nd floor. The doors opened to a beautiful restaurant. She could see the Oklahoma City skyline set against an evening sun that looked like someone had painted. Tony walked over to the elevator in awe of how beautiful she was.

"You look stunning!" Tony told Deanna. She really did take his breathe away. The two walked over to the hostess. "DiNozzo party of two" Tony told young lady. 'Deanna DiNozzo' Deanna thought. That had kind of a ring to it. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. Chances of Tony actually wanting to take this dinner that far was probably very slim. He was just here for work and that was it. She whispered to herself "Keep it together Carter." The two were seated next to the window and brought wine.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Deanna said looking out the window trying anything to not seem nervous.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Tony said. Deanna looked away from the window to find Tony smiling at her. There it was again. Her heart was skipping a beat and she had butterflies in her stomach. Why did Tony make her feel like this? It was like a childhood crush.

"I am not looking forward to going back to Washington when this case is over." Tony told Deanna.

"Why? Washington is amazing and it's the home to NCIS. Why would you not want to go back?" Deanna questioned.

"Because that means I would have to leave you." Tony said. How he just wanted to tell her how he felt. How he desperately wanted to kidnap her and take her back with him. Was this really love at first sight? Tony had never had that feeling before. He had been such a womanizer but Deanna was different.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Deanna said beginning to cry.

Once their steak and lobster was delivered out to their table they made small talk. How Deanna's favorite wine was Seven Daughters and how Tony had never been to Oklahoma before. But it wasn't until the check came that changed the whole course of the night. Tony picked it up and insisted on paying. He wouldn't even let Deanna see the check.

"Well I need to get back home. Thank you Tony for an amazing evening." Deanna said. As she went to get up, Tony put his hand on the top of hers.

"Where do you think you're going? The night is still young." Tony asked.

"You actually want to spend time with me?" Deanna asked nervously.

Tony let out a snicker "Of course I do. Please come go to the Skirvin with me. We can get some drinks."

The next thing Deanna knew was she was throwing back drinks at the Skirvin. She was way too drunk to drive home now. Dammit Tony. He took her hand and led her to his hotel room.

"Where are we going" Deanna questioned.

"I have a surprise for you." Tony said smiling.

 **What will Tony's surprise be and will it change things? Plus, what will Ducky find when he starts the autopsy? Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Deanna didn't know what to expect and Tony led her to his hotel room.

"Close your eyes" Tony told her.

She put her hands up over her eyes as Tony opened the hotel room door.

"Ok now you can open" Tony said with a grin.

As Deanna walked into the room, there was rose petals scattered across the room. On a table was a dozen red roses. As Deanna looked around the room Tony had candles placed around to set the mood.

"Come in here" Tony said from across the room motioning also with his finger. She walked over to him and found a bathtub filled with bubbles and rose petals. On the side was lit candles and a bottle of champagne. There was a small plate of chocolate dipped strawberries. Tony had really outdone himself.

"Let me help you out of this" Tony said unzipping her dress. He pulled her hair up into a clip so it wouldn't get wet. As he helped her out of her dress, he began to kiss her neck. He helped her out of her undergarments and into the bathtub. He got in behind her and began to rub her shoulders. Deanna had thoughts of why he was doing this but then thought what the hell and let him. Whatever he wanted to do tonight was fine by her. Again he started kissing her neck. A sensation ran through her. One she had not experienced with anyone else. They finished their glass of wine and strawberries and got out of the tub. She was so relaxed. There was no way she could drive home now. As she reached for her clothes, Tony hurried and picked them up and put them behind his back.

"Nah-uh not just yet." he said with that quirky smile.

He dropped them behind him and ran his fingers though her hair to the back of her neck. He pulled Deanna to him and started passionately kissing her. She jumped and Tony caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. While still kissing her, he took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to make love to her. She was more than willing. She looked into his beautiful green eyes. At that moment it seemed as though everything in her life was ok. It was like the accident never happened. Nothing else mattered except for being with Tony. He was amazing at what he did to say the least. When they were done, they both laid on the bed together.

"That was amazing" Tony said smiling.

Deanna propped herself up on one arm. "You weren't too bad yourself." They both began to laugh.

"Stay with me tonight." Tony said. His smile had faded and he had more of a passionate and caring face.

"What?" Deanna questioned taken back by his request.

"Stay the night with me." He said.

How could she say no. "Ok" she answered. Deanna rolled closer to Tony and laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. This just seemed right…to the both of them. Deanna fell asleep fast. Tony stayed awake for a while. He had so much on his mind. It was crazy to say it but he was falling hard for Deanna. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was gorgeous. He could picture a future with her. He laid there and had somewhat of a daydream. He could see them getting married, her joining NCIS, having a two story house, hearing the pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs in the morning and their kids jumping in the bed with them. Life just made since with her. He needed her in his life. He pulled her close and fell asleep. Morning came way too soon. The sun shining through the window woke Deanna. She had quite the headache from drinking so much last night. She looked around the room and noticed this wasn't her bedroom. She was shocked to see Tony lying beside her. Was she still dreaming? Tony's phone began to ring and it woke him up. He sat up in the bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Tony said kissing Deanna. Deanna was shocked. He sat on the side of the bed and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still in the room." Tony answered rubbing his eyes.

"Well get down here to OSBI. Ducky is almost done with the autopsy. Also do you know where are witness is?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"Yeah" Tony said looking back at Deanna and smiling.

"Ok bring her with you."

"I'm on it boss." Tony said before hanging up his phone. He turned to Deanna.

"Looks like we get to spend another day together!" Tony said with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Deanna asked

"Gibbs wants you to come down to autopsy with me."

The thought of getting to spend more time with Tony made Deanna smile.

"Here I'll run you down to the Devon so you can get your car." Tony said

"I am going to need some different clothes. I am not going into autopsy in a cocktail dress!" Deanna said.

"True" Tony said with a smile "Even though you would be the prettiest person in the room." This made Deanna blush big time.

"Tell you what, I will follow you to your house so you can get some clean clothes and then you can ride with me to OSBI." Tony said.

"That will work." Deanna said. She got up and hurried to try and get what clothes she had there at the hotel back on. Tony helped her by zipping her dress. Tony slipped on some slacks and a button up shirt. Before they knew it they were heading out the door. When they got to her house, Tony helped he get dressed. He really was so much help. She grabbed her cell phone and they were out the door.

Once they got to autopsy, Gibbs was not happy.

"Your late!" Gibbs spat.

"Sorry boss." Tony said. In typical Gibbs fashion, he slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Deanna I have a question for you. What did you say the car belonged to?" Kate asked.

"My boyfriend Tanner Perry. Or as I should say my late boyfriend." Deanna answered.

"Actually I don't think we have our person." Ducky exclaimed.

"What do you mean Duck?" Gibbs said a little worried.

"Well I pulled the dental records. This 'ol boy is an officer but it's not Tanner Perry." Ducky answered.

"If it's not Tanner who is it?" Deanna asked.

"It's a Jake Dozerman." Ducky answered

"Oh God." Deanna exclaimed beginning to cry.

"Dozerman was the one that greeted us right as we got off the plane." Kate said

"Precisely. But the part that's tricky is Dozerman was dead long before the car was set on fire. There was no smoke in his lungs. However, I was able to find bullet wounds to the head, chest, and arm." Ducky explained.

"That means he was murdered?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ducky answered.

"What about the license that was found at the scene?" Deanna asked.

"He tried to make us think it was him. Our man is still out there. If he finds out the Deanna is still alive, he could come back to finish the job." Gibbs spat. "Tony, I want you and Deanna on the next plane to Washington. We need to get her as far away from Oklahoma as possible. Kate I want you to call Capt. Holt and tell him what we found and to be on the lookout for Perry. Good work Ducky."

Deanna was taken back. Gibbs wanted her to leave her life behind in Oklahoma and just up and move to D.C.? This was a dream come true yet she was beyond scared.

"Come on let's get you on the plane." Tony said.

The fact that Tony would be watching over her comforted her. As they drove to the airport she texted her parents.

 _Tanner faked his death. He is still out there. Stay where you are and be safe. I am being taken to D. C. by NCIS until this all blows over. I will keep in touch._

 **Will Tanner be able to find her? And will Tony and Deanna start a relationship in D. C.? New chapter up soon. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The airplane ride to D. C. was quiet. They were riding in first class, something Deanna had never done before. So much was going through Deanna's mind. How and why would Tanner fake his own death? And why would he kill a fellow officer to pull of his plan? Deanna looked out the window and began to cry. Everything she had ever know she was leaving behind all because of Tanner. Tony sat next to Deanna. He knew all this was probably a lot on her. He brushed her hair away from her face. She turned to him. She had mascara running down her face from crying. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears from her eyes and the mascara from her face.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'll protect you and not let anyone harm you." Tony said as he put his hand on her cheek. She reached up and put her hand on his.

"Come here" Tony said and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry again. He held her and tried to comfort her. There was something about Tony that made her feel safe but she was still so scared. The plane touched down around noon and Deanna was mentally exhausted. Tony walked her out to his car and helped her in. As he drove to his apartment they pasted by sites Deanna had only dreamed about seeing, The Washington Monument, The White House. As she took in all the sites Tony began to speak.

"Once we get you settled, would you like to go over and see the NCIS headquarters?" he asked.

It was like a dream to Deanna. "Of course I would."

"Good because I want you to meet Abby and McGee."

"Who are Abby and McGee?" Deanna questioned.

"Abby is our forensic specialist and McGee is one of our newer special agents." Tony explained.

"I would love to meet them."

Tony was a bit nervous himself about bringing a girl home with him. He had always spent the night at their place but none had been to his place. As he opened the door to his apartment, it wasn't anything that Deanna expected. She expected it to be that of a man who lived alone and would be messy. This was anything but. It was extraordinary. In the living room sat a baby grand piano.

"You know how to play?" Deanna asked him pointing to the piano.

"Maybe just a little bit." Tony answered with a grin.

The two walked on to the bedroom and Deanna was surprised to find a twin size bed and one night stand. Was this some kind of joke?

"I was thinking you could take the bedroom and I will sleep on the couch." Tony explained.

"Oh I don't mind sleeping on the couch. This is your apartment after all and I don't want to intrude." Deanna insisted.

"It would be my pleasure to let you have my room." Tony answered.

Deanna sat her luggage down in Tony's room. How could a guy with so much charm only have a twin size bed? she thought.

She laid down on the bed and fell asleep quickly. When Tony realized she was out, he decided to slip out for a little bit. He was going to give her the biggest surprise. One that he never thought even he could pull off.

 **What will Tony's surprise be? And what will McGee and Abby think of Deanna? Plus will Gibbs and Kate be able to find Tanner? New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony slipped out of the house and went down to a furniture store. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had always lived alone, so for him to do away with his twin size bed was so unlike him. But Deanna had changed him. In the little time that they knew each other she had showed him what it would be like to have a future and a family. He wasn't even sure if she knew that yet.

"Could I help you with something?" the salesman said snapping Tony out of his daydreaming about Deanna.

"Yes I am looking for a new bedroom suite." Tony explained.

"I think I have the perfect thing for a man of your taste." The salesman said. He took Tony to see the perfect furniture for his bedroom.

"It's just what I wanted! I'll take it." Tony said seeming thrilled that he was making a change.

"Can you deliver it to my apartment and make it look just like that within an hour?" Tony asked.

"We could but it will cost you extra." The salesman explained.

"I don't care how much extra, I need the surprise and today!" Tony said and with that he paid and was out the door.

* * *

Once Tony got back to the apartment Deanna had just woke up and was sitting on the couch in the living room. Tony walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Are you ready to go tour NCIS?" Tony asked hoping she would say yes to get her out of the house.

"Sure let's go!" Deanna answered and they were heading out the door. Tony couldn't help but smile. She would be so surprised when they got back.

When they got to NCIS, it wasn't anything that Deanna had thought it would be, it was better! They stepped on to an elevator and went up to the bullpen. As the doors opened into the bullpen Deanna could see the wall of the most wanted, she seen the stairs going up to MTAC, then she seen all the agent's desks. How she desperately wanted a desk in this office. The walked over to the isle that Team Gibbs desks were.

Tony pointing out each desk explained "So here is Kate's desk all neat and clean, here's my desk right across from Kate so I can annoy her anytime I want…"

Deanna couldn't help but chuckle at that. They probably fought like an old married couple.

"Here's Gibbs desk which we never touch unless you want a head slap."

"No Tony that's just you." A voice said.

They turned and there stood Tim McGee.

"Probie!" Tony exclaimed. Tony went over to McGee and threw an arm around him.

"And this is Agent McGee. Probie this is Deanna Carter she is a key witness in the Oklahoma case." Tony explained.

"Oh right! Very nice to meet you Miss Carter." McGee said shaking Deanna's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Deanna said.

"Have you seen Abs?" Tony asked McGee.

"Yeah I think she's down in the lab." McGee answered.

"Perfect I wanted Deanna to meet her." Tony said.

"Well here I'll go down there with you guys." McGee said.

As they went for the elevators, McGee tugged at Tony's arm to get him to slow down for a minute.

"We need to talk." McGee whispered to Tony.

The elevators opened to Abby's lab. The sound of loud music filled the air. A young girl dressed all in black with a white lab coat on and her hair in pig tails was standing with a test tube in her hand.

"Abby I want you to meet someone." Tony said yelling over the music.

Abby quickly turned the music and rushed to Tony giving him a hug.

"Your back! How was your trip?" Abby asked.

"It was good. I would like you to meet one of our key witnesses in the case, Miss Deanna Carter." Tony said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Abby said shaking Deanna's hand.

"Pleasures all mine really" Deanna answered.

McGee cleared his throat and looked at Tony "Now please" he said. McGee could tell that Tony was preoccupied with watching Deanna to really care about anything else.

"Oh yeah McGee sure." Tony answered.

"You two girls talk I need to ask Tony a few questions." McGee told Abby and Deanna.

McGee drug Tony out of the ladies hearing distance.

"What the heck are you doing?" McGee spat.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean with our key witness?"

"McGee chill. Gibbs told me to watch after her until everything cools down."

"And by watching after her does that mean other things too?"

"McGee listen. I have been with many women but none of them have made me feel like Deanna has. None have made me see that I could have a future and a family that I never wanted before."

"You are one love sick puppy."

Abby seeing McGee and Tony talking decided to try and run Deanna off before anything ever got started with her and Tony, because everyone in NCIS knew how much of a ladies' man Tony was.

"So where are you staying while you're in D.C.?" Abby asked.

"I'm actually staying over at Tony's apartment." Deanna answered.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yeah he's a really great guy." Deanna said back.

"He's pretty cute isn't he." Abby said with a smirk.

"I'll say."

"To bad he swings for the other team." Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Deanna questioned.

"Didn't Tony tell you about his boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"His boyfriend?" Deanna asked shocked. How could he do this to her? Make her fall in love with him only to find out he has a boyfriend?

"Yeah him and his boyfriend have been together for quite a while now. He'll probably get mad if he sees you over at Tony's apartment. A young beautiful lady trying to take a way his man. It would be a shame." Abby said brushing Deanna's hair from her shoulder.

"I can't believe that Tony DiNozzo. How could he! He even had sex with me in his hotel room in Oklahoma." Deanna said furious.

"Oh honey I am so sorry. That's just all part of his charm. He only did it to get information out of you." Abby said.

McGee finally warmed up to the idea of Tony and Deanna possibly having a relationship.

"If that's really what you want to do Tony, I am behind you." McGee told Tony.

"Thanks man" Tony replied.

They saw Deanna stomp out of the lab and get on the elevator.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked Abby.

"I'm not real sure something about she couldn't wait for this case to be over so she could go back to Oklahoma or something like that." Abby lied.

Tony went rushing out to Deanna but the elevator doors had already closed. He rushed up the stairs trying his hardest to beat the elevator. He got to the bullpen just in time to see Deanna walking out the door. He ran after her.

"Deanna wait." Tony yelled.

Deanna turned around. Tears rolling down her cheek. She was heartbroken. How could she let herself fall so hard for Tony only to find out he didn't feel the same. Now what was he going to do, apologize for making her love him?

"Deanna where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to pack my things. I'm going back to Oklahoma."

"But why? We haven't solved the case plus I haven't had enough time with you yet." Tony explained.

"Anthony DiNozzo stop lying to me! Just STOP." Deanna spat the tears were coming down harder.

"Lying? What am I lying about?" Tony asked.

"I know about your boyfriend ok? And to think I thought we actually had something. But for you to use me to get information. That's just wrong. I will be telling Gibbs about this." Deanna spat.

"My boyfriend? Deanna I have never had a boyfriend." Tony tried to explain.

"But Abby said…" Deanna said.

"Oh…..Abby told you this…It all makes sense now. Abby tells that to girls that she thinks I like. But what Abby doesn't know is I am falling in love with you Deanna Carter. You make me feel like I never have before."

"You love….me?" Deanna said through tears.

"Yes! Please don't believe what Abby said. She's just trying to start trouble." Tony explained. And with that he drew her into his arms and held her tight. There was the comfort that only Tony could give her. In their sweet moment Tony's phone starts ringing.

"Let me take this really quick." He looks at his phone "It's Gibbs."

Deanna tries to wipe the tears away as Tony answers the phone.

"I don't know where you are but I want you to keep Deanna in your apartment until Kate and I get back in the morning. Don't go anywhere outside of that apartment." Gibbs said.

"You got it boss." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Deanna questioned.

"Gibbs wants me to keep you inside the apartment until he and Kate get back in the morning."

* * *

Once they got back to Tony's apartment there was plastic all over the floors.

"Tony is someone wanting to commit a murder in your apartment and not leave any evidence?" Deanna questioned having a very uneasy feeling.

"Aw man they didn't pick up their mess." Tony answered.

Deanna gave him a look of questioning.

"It is part of your surprise!" Tony said.

"My surprise?" Deanna asked.

"Yes follow me." Tony said. He put his hands over her eyes and led her to the bedroom. He then uncovered her eyes. That's when she seen a King size bed with a nightstand on each side.

"Tony, you did this for me?" Deanna gasp.

"Yes…" Tony said going over to one of the nightstands. "I used to be a one-night stand kind of guy and then you came along and showed me what it was like to share my life with someone."

Deanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. He would actually go out and buy a bed just so they could share it. She looked at the bed. It was very elegant with the headboard. He was a man of good taste that's for sure.

That night, since they couldn't leave the apartment, they ordered in Chinese food. Much to her surprise, Tony also liked Shrimp Lo Mein. As she finished her dinner, Tony sat down at the piano and began to play. It seemed like a song she had heard once before but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then he began to sing. She didn't realize a voice like that could come out of him. The sound of the piano and his soothing voice made her very sleepy. She sat her Chinese food on the coffee table and laid down on the couch as she listened to Tony sing and play.

"You're all I want, you're all I need you're everything, everything" Tony sang.

Sleep overtook Deanna but she could still hear Tony's voice in the background. When Tony finished his song, he turned and seen that Deanna was fast asleep. He took her Chinese food and placed it in the fridge. Trying not to wake her, he scoped Deanna into his arms. He walked into the bedroom and pulled the covers back and gentle placed her into the bed. He then slipped off everything but his boxers, turned out the lights, and climbed in beside her. She looked so peaceful. He ran his fingers through her hair. This is the life he had always dreamed about. He laid on his back. A few moments later she rolled over placing her hand on his chest and her head on his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He prayed that this would be his new life.

 **What other surprises does Tony have in store? And what will happen after Gibbs and Kate get back? New chapter posted soon. Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came with the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs.

"Good morning sunshine." Tony said as he brought breakfast to Deanna in bed. No one had ever done this for her.

"Tony this is extremely sweet of you!" Deanna said in awe. He knows how to cook, he can sing and play the piano and to top it off he's super-hot! I've got to keep him Deanna thought to herself.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Tony asked.

"Oh please" Deanna responded.

Tony climbed back in bed began to eat his own breakfast. Tony looked over at Deanna. She was looking so much better than she did when he first met her. The bruising from her face had went away, revealing an even prettier young woman. He couldn't help but thinking it was destiny that brought these two together.

* * *

Gibbs and Kate returned to D.C. The police in Oklahoma said they would continue their search for Tanner but figured he had fled the state possibly to Mexico and wouldn't bother Deanna if she came back to Oklahoma. They promised Gibbs that they would have a team outside Deanna's house 24/7 watching and protecting her in case he tried to come back. Gibbs plane touches down in D.C. On his way to headquarters he calls Tony.

Tony at first doesn't hear his phone. After Deanna and himself finished breakfast they decided to make love. Now Tony was holding Deanna in his arms and they had both fell asleep.

"Dammit Tony pick up the phone." Gibbs says hitting the steering wheel.

"I'm sure he's at his apartment Gibbs." Kate tells him "You did tell him not to leave."

"What I tell DiNozzo to do and what DiNozzo does is two totally different things." Gibbs spat.

He tries calling Tony's cell phone again. This time the ringing wakes up Tony.

"Yeah boss" Tony answered while yawning.

"DiNozzo get up and bring Carter with you to headquarters." Gibbs said.

"I'm on it boss." Tony said hanging up the phone. He hated to wake Deanna up. She looked so peaceful laying on his arm.  
"Deanna…" He said rubbing her cheek "We've got to get to headquarters."

"Just five more minutes." Deanna said as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Tony took the covers and yanked them back. "we've got to go now. Gibbs just called."

"Gibbs can wait. Sleep can't" Deanna said mumbling.

"I don't think you know Gibbs that well." Tony said pacing. He looked back over on the bed and Deanna was snoring. What can I do to wake her up, he thought. Then a brilliant idea came to mind. He got over beside her and started to tickle her ribs. This made her wake up fast. He heard a sound he had never heard Deanna make before. The sound of laughter. It was beautiful. He began tickling her feet which was even more ticklish then her ribs. When she begged him to stop only because she was on the verge of peeing herself, she realized what he had said earlier.

"Did you say Gibbs called? Deanna asked.

"Yeah he's wanting us down at headquarters."

As Deanna got dressed, she couldn't help but notice what Tony was putting on. Except for the night he took her to dinner, he had been wearing jeans and a button up shirt, but today was different. Today he was putting on a nice suit and tie. Why was he dressing up so much? Was it because Gibbs was back in town? Surely not. The older man didn't seem like he would be the type to make his agents wear suits when he wouldn't wear one himself.

"You look very nice." Deanna said as Tony started to spray on his cologne. "What kind is that you are spraying?"

"It's Ralph Polo Blue. I have never worn it. I just that the bottle was pretty." The two share a laugh.

* * *

One they got down to NCIS headquarters Abby was in the elevator with Tony and Deanna. Deanna tried to be nice. She smiled at Abby but Abby gave her a death glare. Tony grabbed a hold of Deanna's hand which really shocked her with him being at the place of work. As they stepped off the elevator Tony caught Abby.

"Why the hell would you tell Deanna I'm gay?" Tony spat.

"Well Tony…she's too good for you. I mean look at yourself. You are a great guy that avoids relationships at all cost and here you are all googly eyed over this new chick fling you just met." Abby answered.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell out of my personal life. Yes, we have to work together but don't ever over step your boundaries into my life again." Tony said very angry. He then stormed off to his desk where Deanna was sitting. This upset Abby and she went back to the lab.

"Your late" Gibbs spat.

"Sorry boss. How was your trip?" Tony asked.

Gibbs slaps the back of Tony's head. "It's better now."

"Did you find Tanner?" Deanna asks.

"No but the police there think he might have fled to Mexico." Kate answered.

"So what now?" Deanna asked.

"You can go back home. We have it set up to where police officers will be watching your house around the clock in case he decides to come back." Gibbs explained.

"I can go home?" Deanna questioned.

"I don't see any reason for you having to stay here." Gibbs answered.

As much as she wanted to return home, she felt more at home with Tony then she did in Oklahoma. She began to cry as she shook each one of their hands and thanked them for helping her. She turned to go to the elevator. Tony couldn't take it anymore he couldn't watch her walk out of his life like this. Not after her having the impact on him that she had.

"Deanna wait." Tony yelled.

Deanna turned and it also caught the other agent's attentions as well.

"Deanna Carter. I can't live without you and I don't want to picture a life without you. I love you and I need you in my life. Please stay with me." Tony got down on one knee "I know I don't have a ring but I can give you all of me and I the love I have to give. Will you marry me?"

This caught Deanna of guard. Was he really asking her to marry him? Was she dreaming?

"Yes!" Deanna answered.

Tony picked her up and spun her around. He passionately starting kissing her.

"You kids get a room." Gibbs said with a smirk.

The two of them just smiled at Gibbs. They were going to be Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo! And both of their wishes were coming true.

 **What kind of unexpected surprise will Gibbs give to the happy couple and How will Abby react to the news? New Chapter up soon! Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs gave it some serious thought before he decided to offer his surprises to the new couple. Deanna really had no training, but he was willing to take that chance and see where it went. Gibbs called everyone into the bullpen for a meeting.

"As you know our Agent DiNozzo is getting married. And with his fiancé Ms. Carter left everything she knows to be able to be with him. Deanna that takes dedication. That type of dedication is what I want on my team. Will you accept becoming one of agents?" Gibbs stated.

Deanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her as Special Agent Carter NCIS?

"Nothing would make me happier sir." Deanna replied.

Tony whispered into her ear "He don't like it very much when we call him sir so we call him boss."

"No DiNozzo that's only when you call me sir" Gibbs said slapping the back on Tony's head.

As the rest of the team welcomed Deanna, Abby stood back watching. How could they let HER be a part of OUR team she thought. This was a family and by them bringing in a newcomer with no experience would just rip the family apart. McGee noticed that Abby was standing all by herself and approached her.

"Aren't you going to go say congrats?" McGee questioned.

"Why should I? Gibbs is tearing the family apart; Tony is marrying someone he doesn't even know…" Abby said almost to the point of throwing a temper tantrum.

"What do you really have against Deanna?" McGee asked.

"Just look at her! She's pretty, she's made Tony do a total 360. I don't even recognize him anymore. It's like he's a totally different person. He used to come down to my lab and we would lay on the floor. He would tell me about his one night stands and I would tell him about the party that I went to the night before. But ever since she came along he won't talk to me. He spends all of his time with her." Abby whined.

"You know I could come down to your lab and we could talk about our nights." McGee offered.

"Thanks McGee but it's not the same. You're not the sweet, charming, womanizing guy that Tony is." Abby added.

"If I didn't know better I would say you had a crush on him." McGee stated.

"Who Tony? Shoot no! He's like a brother to me. I just don't want to see him get hurt." Abby said. With that she turned and went back down to her lab.

* * *

It was still hard to believe that Tony was settling down for some. But for Tony it felt like the perfect thing to do. Deanna asked Kate and Abby to be her bridesmaids. Kate agreed but Abby told her to go to hell. Why was Abby like this? Tony had spoken so high of Abby even going as far as calling her a friend. Now to treat her like this was unthinkable. Deanna had not spoken to any of her friends or family back in Oklahoma for several weeks. She finally caved and told her parents about Tony. They weren't too happy at first but as long as he could protect her and love her that's all they asked. She got ahold of her friend Ginny to ask her to be a bridesmaid. Ginny flew out to D.C. to help Deanna pick out her wedding dress.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Kate Todd" Kate said shaking Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Weston. Deanna and I worked at a station in Oklahoma together." Ginny said.

As Deanna tried on dress after dress, Kate and Ginny got to know each other a little bit better.

"So tell me a little about Deanna's fiancé. She hasn't really given much details about him." Ginny asked.

"Well he's an NCIS Special Agent as well. We have worked together for years now. At first, Tony came across as a jerk, real arrogant, and not someone I could see anyone settling down with." Kate explained.

"Really and this is the guy Deanna's marrying?" Ginny questioned.

"Well that was the old Tony. After we flew out to Oklahoma and he met Deanna, everything changed. It was like a light switch came on. He became nicer, more compassionate. She has made a huge improvement in him. The man that would forever be a bachelor is now a family man. He's going to make a great husband for Deanna." Kate said.

About that time Deanna walked out in a stunning mermaid style wedding dress. It was gorgeous! It had the right amount of beading to it and fit her like a glove.

"You have to get that dress" Ginny exclaimed.

"That dress just screams you!" Kate said

"You really think so?" Deanna questioned.

"Yes! Say yes to the dress!" Ginny said.

* * *

With just a few days left before the wedding Team Gibbs decided to throw Deanna and Tony a bachelor and bachelorette parties. Gibbs had all the guys come over to his place. They had some beers and watched movies that Tony picked out which Gibbs was starting to wish he hadn't of done now. Deanna's bachelorette party was not as tame. Kate and Ginny flew her out to Las Vegas. The term what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas would be an understatement for this girl's trip. They were super wasted and a little on the rowdy side when they went to see Thunder from Down Under.

"Do you think I could take one of those Aussies back to D.C. with me?" Kate drunkenly asked. She had never been this drunk in her life!

"I don't think they would fit in our carry on" Deanna chuckled.

That was about all they remembered from that night. They were so hammered. The morning came with the torture of sunshine and hangovers. All three of the ladies were sick. How ever thought this was a good idea was wrong. Deanna laid on the bed and wondered if Tony's night had been wild and filled with strippers like hers had been. Instead Tony was passed out on the couch at Gibbs place with a James Bond movie playing in the background.

* * *

It was a hot July day when everyone gathered by a lake to wish the new couple happiness. Deanna's mom helped her get ready. As she put on the veil, Deanna began to cry.

"Am I doing the right thing mom?" Deanna cried.

"If he loves you, protects you, and makes you happy then yes. You will always be my baby girl and I will always love you." Her mom explained. It was hard to believe that just a few short months ago her baby girl was looking death in the face. Now she was looking at the rest of her life. They made their way to the wedding party. Tony was already down front waiting anxiously to see his blushing bride. Gibbs walked Ginny down the aisle and McGee walking Kate. Then there was Deanna and her father. Her dad was wiping away the tears as he walked her down the aisle. When Tony looked up to see Deanna she took his breathe away. She looked stunning. He began to cry at the site of her beauty. Gibbs peaked around to see that Tony was crying and gave him a swift slap on the back of the head.

"Boss what was that for?" Tony whispered.

"That was my wedding present to you." Gibbs whispered back.

As the minister went through the service, both Deanna and Tony's hands shook. They were nervous but was happy they had each other. Deanna looked into his big beautiful green eyes. She couldn't believe she would be able to see those eyes for the rest of her life.

"Do you Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. take Deanna Renee Carter as your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do" Tony grinned.

"And Do you Deanna Renee Carter take Anthony D. DiNozzo to be your lawful wedded husband? The minister asked.

"I do" Deanna answered.

"By the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tony laid a passionate kiss on Deanna's lips.

Deanna thought Deanna DiNozzo, that has a nice ring to it. She could not believe that Tony was all hers.

That evening at the reception it was everything Deanna had ever dreamed of. Getting to dance with her new husband and enjoy the company of friends and family. With all the excitement no one noticed that Abby was anywhere around. She stepped outside to make a phone call.

"I don't like any of this. She's not right for Tony. I have a plan but we will have to stretch it out. We don't want anyone getting suspicious." Abby said. She hung up the phone and went back inside.

Before the newlyweds left for their honeymoon Gibbs stopped them. He placed a hand on the back of Tony's head causing him to flinch. Instead of slapping him, Gibbs kind of caressed Tony's head.

"I'm proud of you, son." Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks boss." Tony said giving Gibbs a hug.

"You two be careful on your honeymoon don't get kidnapped or anything because I need my two agents back." Gibbs laughed.

Like that they were on their way to their honeymoon in Hawaii. While driving to the airport, what Gibbs said concerned Deanna.

"You don't really think we will be kidnapped or taken hostage do you?" Deanna asked.

"Nah that's just Gibb's sense of humor. We will be fine." Tony assured her. He took her hand.

"I love you Deanna DiNozzo." Tony said kissing her hand.

 **What is Abby planning? And how will work life and a relationship mix for Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo? New chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The honeymoon was absolutely perfect. Getting to be with Tony all alone away from all the drama and everything they had both been through. Their days consisted of drinking on the beach, watching the sun go down and come up. Tony held his wife in his arms not believing for himself it was real. The man that could not be held down was now a married man. The fact that his wife would be able to work with him was just amazing to him. As much as they enjoyed the warm weather and the sand between their toes, after a week it was time to get back to Washington and get to work.

The first day as a special agent Deanna was extremely nervous. How was this going to work with her and Tony being married? Kate offered Deanna her desk so that Tony could be right across from her. But it wasn't until they got a case call that Deanna was the most embarrassed she had been in her life.

"Grab your gear. We got a dead navy seal." Gibbs said grabbing his coffee.

"Did he just say grab your rear?" Deanna questioned.

Tony couldn't keep a straight face. Gibbs walked back over to their desks and gives Tony a swift slap to the back of the head.

"What did you find funny about what I said?" Gibbs asked.  
"Nothing boss" Tony replied.

"Let's roll, Tony go gas up the truck." Gibbs demanded.

"Grab your rear. That's a good one honey." Tony laughed.

"I am so sorry about that I didn't mean for him to hit you" Deanna apologized.

"That's just Gibbs for ya." Tony smirked.

Once they got the evidence, Kate agreed to take it to Abby. In the lab, Abby had her music blaring.

"Hey Abs I have the evidence from the crime scene." Kate shouted.

Abby whirled around really quick and smiled when she realized it was Kate. She smiled and turned down her music.

"Oh good it's you. I figured Gibbs would have sent one of the DiNozzo's over here." Abby spat.

"What's wrong with the DiNozzo's? You've always liked Tony." Kate asked.

"Can I talk to you and you promise it won't get back to Tony?" Abby asked.

"Sure Abby. What's up?"

"Well, there's a lot about Tony Deanna doesn't know about. Has he told her about Ziva?"

"Abby if he hasn't I'm sure he will in time." Kate said trying to comfort Abby.

"It's just not fair Kate." Abby said picking up Bert and holding him tight "I have always had feelings for Tony, but he doesn't feel the same. I guess I'm not his "type". I tried to get close to him and hoped he would see me as someone who could love him. But then Ziva came along and stole his attention. After Ziva left, I thought that was my chance to move in and have Tony for myself. Then you guys went to Oklahoma and he brings back a girl that he is just madly in love with and decides to marry. Kate where is the fairness in that? Plus, Ziva probably doesn't even know he's married. She would be broken hearted to if she came back and found out." Abby said crying.

"It's ok Abby" Kate said hugging Abby "It's all part of his charm. But it's no reason to be mad at him or to take it out on Deanna. He has made his choice and we have to live with it."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Abby cried "I just really miss my best friend."

* * *

Over the next few weeks it was business as usual. But one morning was going to change all the agents lives forever. Deanna and Tony got to work and sat their stuff down at their respected desks.

"Deanna you don't look so good" McGee said.

Kate walks in and sees Deanna real pale. "Please tell me you are not like your husband and opened a letter that has the pneumonic plague."

"Very funny Kate" Tony smirked "I could have died!"

"Would've been a lot quieter around here." Kate smirked back.

Deanna grabbed the trash can under her desk and began to throw up.

"Tony did you give her food poisoning?" McGee questioned.

"No why would I do that?" Tony asked.

Gibbs walked in and took one look at Deanna. "You look like hell"

"Good morning to you too boss" Deanna replied.

"You know if your sick you probably shouldn't go out in the field. You could go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow." Gibbs tried to convince his new agent.

"I'm fine boss really. I just think it's one of those 24 hour bugs. I can still work." Deanna explained trying to clean up a bit.

"Great grab your gear when are going to investigate a shooting." Gibbs said.

As they were all grabbing their gear, Tony walked over to his wife.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Never better." Deanna lied. It seemed like any little smell was making her nauseous. She wondered really what is going on with me? Why am I so sick?

Once they got out to the scene, Gibbs started delegating tasks.

"Carter I want you to take pictures, Todd, DiNozzo I want you to look for evidence. McGee you're with me." Gibbs yelled.

Deanna felt like she could be ok until she seen all the blood and the smell of the body made her sick again.

"I am so sorry boss." Deanna apologized.

"My dear you are running a fever." Ducky said feeling of her forehead. "I would suggest going and getting checked out for good measure."

"Go ahead Carter. We got it covered here. DiNozzo, take her to Bethesda." Gibbs said very concerned about Deanna's condition.

"On it boss." Tony replied.

He helped his wife to the car and drove her to the hospital. The ride was quiet besides the sounds of Deanna getting sick. Tony tried to keep her hair pulled back as he drove, but that was a bit of a challenge. He was worried about her. What could have made her so sick? After several blood tests, Dr. Pitt came in.

"Tony good to see ya. How have you been?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Would be better if I knew what was going on with my wife." Tony said holding Deanna's hand. He was so scared. He couldn't lose her, not this soon.

"Well most of the tests came back normal expect for one that came back positive." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Oh my gosh what is it?" Deanna worriedly asked.

"Well…." the doctor paused "you guys are going to be parents! Your pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Deanna asked

"We're going to have a baby?!" Tony exclaimed.

"You sure are congrats you too! I know Team Gibbs will be excited as well." The doctor said "If you guys need anything let me know."

"We're going to be parents!" Tony screamed. He couldn't believe it. This made his heart overjoyed.

On the way back to their apartment, they tried to come up with a clever way of telling Team Gibbs.

"Is there really a right or wrong way to tell them?" Deanna asked

"I wouldn't think so. We could all meet over at Gibbs place and tell them this evening." Tony suggested.

Tony made all the phone calls to the other agents while Deanna laid down to try and feel better. Tony told each agent they found out what's wrong with Deanna but they wanted to sit everyone down to tell them.

That night Deanna was nervous about telling anyone. Would Gibbs now kick her off the team knowing she's pregnant? At dinner Tony raised a glass and tapped it with his fork.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. This has been a very scary time for Deanna and myself and I know scarier days are ahead, but we are glad that we have the backing of a family such as you guys. With that, Deanna please stand up."

Deanna stood up next to Tony and he put his arm around her waist.

"We are going to have a baby! We're pregnant!" Tony exclaimed with a huge smile.

None of the other agents could believe it. DiNozzo as a dad was kind of a scary thought.

Each one gave their congratulations and hugs to the new parents. Abby wasn't too thrilled with idea but at least told them congratulations.

Gibbs gave it a lot of thought that night. What was he going to do with a pregnant agent?

The next morning, he broke the news to Deanna.

"I don't want you getting hurt or killed while you're carrying a little DiNozzo. I want you to work here out of the office until the babies born." Gibbs explained.

"Boss I will be fine really. Tony can help watch my six and we will be fine." Deanna pleaded.

"Carter, that's an order. You can help Abby and work out of MTAC. I can't take the risk."

"Ok boss." Deanna said. She wasn't thrilled about the idea. Little did she know that Tony was behind Gibbs putting her on desk duty. He wanted this baby so bad and couldn't handle Deanna or the baby getting killed.

* * *

As time went on Deanna's belly grew. She looked adorable being pregnant, but to herself she looked like a fat cow. Her ankles had already started swelling. Tony convinced her to go home and he would be there after he finished his case.

Tony was working his case and out of nowhere was shot in the chest and died before he ever hit the ground. No other agents around until it was already too late. Gibbs called Deanna.

"Deanna I have some really bad news, Tony has been killed." Gibbs cried.

Deanna cried their baby would never know it's father.

With that Deanna sat straight up in bed. She looked over to Tony's side of the bed seen him there sound to sleep. It was all just a bad dream. He was still alive! Deanna rolled over and cuddled up to Tony and cried.

"What's wrong?" Tony yawned.

"I thought you were dead." Deanna cried.

"I am right here." Tony said putting his arms around her. "I promised I would protect you and I promise I will protect our baby."

 **What will the DiNozzo's do in preparation for the baby, what will they be having, and did Deanna's dream mean something? New Chapter up soon! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for Tony and Deanna to realize that their small apartment wasn't going to be big enough for them plus a baby. They started on their search for a house. It had been Tony's dream to have a two story house. Shockingly enough there was a beautiful two story house a few blocks down from Gibbs that was for sell. When Tony and Deanna first walked into it, they knew they had to buy this house! The kitchen had marble counter tops. The living room was hard wood floors with a fire place and enough room to but Tony's piano. The master bedroom was huge! It was on the backside of the house and had a sliding glass patio door to where they could go out on to the patio and drink their coffee early in the mornings. The master bath had a walk in shower along with a whirlpool bathtub in case they wanted a romantic night in. One of Deanna's favorite things however was the huge walk in closet. It was bigger than any bedroom she had ever had!

"Look honey, it has room for all my shoes with room for new shoes too!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Oh lord please not more shoes!" Tony smirked.

The couple went upstairs and found two bedrooms plus a playroom. It would be perfect for their baby and if they ever decided to have another one, the kids could have their own separate rooms. Deanna walked into the bedroom that was near the stairs. She started picturing where each piece of furniture should go.

"The baby's crib could go over here near this wall and the rocker could go over here by the window. The changing table could go here by the closet." Deanna explained. "Oh and we have to paint the walls. As soon as we find out it's a girl we have to paint it pink."

"You mean when we find out it's a baby we are painting it blue." Tony said rubbing Deanna's belly. "That's daddy's little quarterback in there."

"Now Tony you and I both know it's going to be a little girl and she's going to be a little princess." Deanna demanded.

The realtor heard the two going back and forth about what to paint the room as and asked "When do you find out what you guys are having?"

"Here in just a few days." Deanna explained.

"Let me make a suggestion because I have seen it happen way too many times before. Paint the room a neutral color. That way in case the doctor tells you guys one thing and their wrong your baby girl isn't having to sleep in a baby boy room." The realtor explained.

That made sense to the both of them and they decided to buy the house.

* * *

Team Gibbs offered to move the DiNozzo's into their new house while they went to the doctor's appointment. Deanna was very nervous about finding out about the baby. Would it be a boy or a girl? Tony and herself had already talked over names and had come up with all kinds of combination including Timothy Jethro DiNozzo, Abbigail Katelynn DiNozzo and of course a nod to the autopsy folks Donald Jimmy DiNozzo. The DiNozzo's sat out in the waiting room. Tony was bouncing off the walls with excitement about finding out what would be running around their house before long.

"Mrs. DiNozzo" The nurse called.

Deanna pushed herself up out of the chair and waddled back with the nurse all the while with Tony holding her hand. The gel the nurse put on Deanna's stomach was almost a warming sensation. It helped calm all the nerves she had about this day. As the nurse ran the ultrasound over Deanna's huge belly she explained what they were seeing.

"That right there is a foot. And you can see right here is the heart. Let's take a listen at the heart beat."

The heart beat sounded very different than most infant heart beats but the nurse couldn't put her finger on why. She didn't want to worry the DiNozzo's so she kept her mouth shut.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo say hello to your beautiful baby girl!" The nurse said.

Deanna couldn't believe it! They were going to have a baby girl! Her wish had come true! Tony was thrilled her leaned over and kissed Deanna on the forehead.

"You will make a wonderful mother" Tony smiled.

The nurse slipped out and found the doctor.

"There are some things that are worrying me with Mrs. DiNozzo."

"What is that?" The doctor asked.

"Well it's almost as if the baby's heart is running faster than it should. Plus, her measurements are a lot bigger than they should be for a woman that is 32 weeks pregnant. On the ultrasound I only found one baby so it made me a little concerned." The nurse expressed.

"I want you to get her back in as soon as you possible can I have a theory I know what's going on but I want to make sure first." The doctor explained.

* * *

The DiNozzo's decided that they would keep the gender a secret from the team until the baby was born.

"So I guess we are naming her Abbigail Katelynn?" Deanna asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Tony said taking her hand "What would you think if we named the baby after both of us?"

"What did you have in mind?" Deanna questioned.

"What about Tonya Deanne. She could have part of my name and part of your name." Tony mentioned.

"Tonya Deanne DiNozzo. I like the sound of that!" Deanna exclaimed.

When they got to their new house they were greeted by Team Gibbs. They had moved all the furniture into the house and decorated for the DiNozzo's. Deanna couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. Kate took Deanna's hand.

"You have to see the baby's nursery!" Kate excitedly said.

The nursery was done in yellow and gray from the bedding to the walls. It was beautiful and would fit for boy or girl.

"Do you like it?" Kate asked.

"I love it! It's like a dream come true!" Deanna said hugging Kate.

"But that's not all" McGee said coming up the stairs. You need to check out the play room!"

The play room made was done in cops and robbers style. There was a little jail that the kid could throw their friends in. In a corner sat a desk that had a name plate that said _Special Agent DiNozzo_.

"I added that bit of a touch" Gibbs strong voice said behind them. "I figure one day that little one is going to work at NCIS just as it mom and dad are doing."

Deanna turned around and hugged Gibbs "Thank you boss!"

Tony was surprised with the play room and nursery as well. When he seen the tiny desk he went over and sat behind it.

"Our baby is going to have a blast playing as an agent." Tony said.

Gibbs walked behind him and gave him a slap on the back of the head "And I can come over and do that sometime so they know what the little one is getting themselves into."

All the agents shared a laugh. Abby came wandering up the stairs.

"So when do we find out what little DiNozzo is?"

"We figured we would keep it surprise until the baby is born." Deanna explained.

"That way no one gets their feelings hurt when we announce the baby's name." Tony explained putting an arm around Deanna's waist.

"That only makes sense." Kate said and the others agreed.

One by one the agents began to leave and to be honest Deanna was thankful. She was exhausted. She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up.

"Honey the baby is really craving some pickles with peanut butter." Deanna said

"Ok that's a little on the weird side but sure let me go fix that up." Tony replied.

Watching her eat that about made Tony sick. As Deanna sat there she felt a strong feeling in her stomach. What in the world could that be she thought. A few minutes later it happened again.

"Tony tony come here quick you got to feel this!" Deanna yelled.

Tony came rushing in. She put his hand where the baby had been kicking and placed her hand on top of his. His face lit up when he felt his baby girl kick. She was strong and he knew he was going to be a fighter just like her parents. When Tony sat down at the piano to play, the baby kicked even harder.

"I think Miss Tonya loves music. Feels like she's trying to dance in there." Deanna laughed.

Before they went to bed that night, Tony insisted on giving the baby a kiss. He kissed Deanna's stomach.

"Good night baby girl. Daddy loves you." Tony said in a baby voice.

This warmed Deanna's heart. Tony was going to be a great father and Tonya was going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger. That night Tony held his wife and rubbed her stomach. As he drifted off to sleep he pictured what their baby girl would look like. He could see her cute little smile after she was born. He seen her in her tutu at her first dance recital. How he comforted her after her first break up. Seen her graduating from college and becoming an NCIS agent just like Deanna and himself. Then he seen her in a beautiful white ball gown with a veil attached to her hair. She looked just like her mother did on their wedding day. His alarm jolted him out of the beautiful dream. He couldn't wait to meet her.

Deanna knew her day would be filled with paperwork, but as she tried to get ready for work, her back was killing her. It was hurting her so bad she could barely walk.

"Honey are you sure you're ok?" Tony worried.

"I'm fine just need to stretch a little bit and will be good as new." Deanna answered.

Tony knew his wife was stubborn but this was a bit crazy. He could tell she was in pain and just wanted her to stay in bed today.

"Honey can you please help me get my shoes on." Deanna asked. She was struggling to do anything this morning.

Their ride to work was quiet. Deanna closed her eyes praying that the pain would just go away. She just slept wrong and now her back was paying for it. Tony helped her out of the car and held her hand as she waddled into headquarters. Today was going to be one miserable day. No matter how she tried to sit at her desk she couldn't get any relief. Abby came up stairs and asked for everyone to come to the lab she had found something on a case they had been working on.

"Boss I think something is wrong with Deanna today, she's not herself." Tony told Gibbs.

As Deanna stood up, she felt a warm sensation flowing down her legs. Did she need to go to the bathroom that bad? She took a few more steps trying to catch up to everyone heading to the elevator. As she rounded to the corner, a pain went through her body and she could barely stand. Tony looked behind him and seen she was about to fall. He rushed over to her and caught her. A gush went out all over the bull pen and Gibbs knew right then what had just happened.

"Abby we will have to come back to the lab after while. McGee go get the DiNozzo's car now. Kate come with me." Gibbs said rushing over to Deanna and Tony.

Deanna was in so much pain. "I think my water just broke."

Kate looked at Gibbs who nodded his head.

"We need to get her to Bethesda now!" Gibbs demanded.

Tony scooped his wife up and carried her to their car. Kate demanded to ride with them so Deanna could have a woman's support. The other agents followed close behind. Kate tried to help Deanna with her breathing as the contractions got closer and closer together. Even though Bethesda wasn't that far, to Deanna it felt like hundreds of miles away.

 **A baby DiNozzo is about to be born! What will the other agents think of the baby's name and tragedy strikes Team Gibbs. What happens and how it will rock Tony's world to the core. New chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

After a 15 minute drive, the DiNozzo's made it Bethesda Naval Hospital. They took Deanna on back as Tony and Kate was left standing behind a red line. The rest of the team came rushing in.

"They just took her back. I can't believe this." Tony said rubbing his head "I'm about to be a father!"

"And you will make a great one" Gibbs smiled putting an arm around Tony.

"Mr. DiNozzo, your wife is asking for you." A nurse came out and said. Tony followed the nurse through what seemed like a catacomb of hallways till they got to the labor and delivery unit. He seen Deanna hooked up to iv's and wires. It was a scary sight. She was in pain and she looked really pale.

"Tony I need you" she said in between contractions in a staggered breath.

"I'm right here." Tony answered and reached and took her hand.

The pain was nearly unbearable. She was dilated enough that she could start pushing. Tony stood by her side the whole time holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her forehead. Then all of a sudden something went terribly wrong. Deanna's placenta irrupted putting herself and the baby in grave danger. The baby started to become stressed. All Deanna could do was cry from the pain. Tony just wanted to make her feel better. He desperately wanted to take this pain away from her.

"We will have to do an emergency c-section, nurse go have them get the operating room ready." The doctor said trying to stay calm.

Before the nurse could get very far down the hall, Deanna started convulsing and her heart rate and blood pressure dropped. Tony panicked he wanted to help her so bad. He leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough."

He leaned his head against hers but a jolting sound caught his attention, the sound of her flat lining. Doctors and nurses came rushing in when a code blue was announced over the intercom system. They pushed him against the wall as he watched them do CPR on his wife. Tony tried to stay strong but could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks. When the CPR wasn't working, the medical team tried shocking her heart. To watch his wife be jolted off the bed was unnerving. When Dr. Pitt realized Tony was still in the room, he escorted him out personally.

"We are doing everything we can Tony. I saved your life now let me try and save theirs." Dr. Pitt said.

"I can't lose her doc." Tony cried.

"We will do the best we can." Dr. Pitt said returning to Deanna's room. Tony stood outside the room and watched them work on Deanna. He watched as they forced her to breathe and tried to get a pulse. He couldn't help but fall apart. His whole body shook. He was losing his wife and child all in one day.

"Why don't you go out into the waiting room Mr. DiNozzo. We will keep working with her. When we get a pulse we will rush her into surgery and take the baby." The nurse said escorting him out to where Team Gibbs was.

The team stood up in excitement to see Tony but then could tell something was wrong.

"How is she doing Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tony fell into a chair and bawled. He was shaking from fear of losing the love of his life.

"She's dying Gibbs." Tony managed to say through the tears.

"What? She was just fine when we came in!" Kate spat.

"I know but something went wrong. They don't know if her or the baby are going to pull through. I can't lose them. I just can't." Tony cried. He put his face in his hands and wailed.

"I hope she is not the next person I have on my examining table. Tony needs her more." Ducky whispered to McGee.

 **Will Deanna or the baby pull through? And how will the team respond to the news? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The minutes seemed like hours and the hours seemed like days to Tony DiNozzo. All he desperately wanted was to be with his wife and to know how she and the baby were doing. Why had they not gotten an update. He did something he had never done before, he prayed.

"Please just let them pull through this. I need her. I can't go on with life without her. That baby means the world to me. Please just let them both be ok." Tony prayed.

The team sat in the waiting room with Tony trying to comfort him. Kate held his hand while Abby tried to sooth him by rubbing his back. Gibbs sat across from his senior field agent and watched as the poor guy bawled like a baby.

"I need some fresh air." Tony said as he got up and walked out of the waiting room. All he could picture was the horrifying moments of the medical team trying to save his wife. If he lost her, how would he ever be able to go back to work and look at her desk. How would he be able to go home and see the clothes she wore, the smell of her perfume, or even lie down in bed without her next to him. It would always remind him of what he had, and what he ultimately lost. He remembered how happy the two of them were when they found out they were pregnant and when they found out it was a little girl. Gibbs startled him by walking out into the hallway.

"What are you doing Tony?" Gibbs questioned.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Tony snapped

"DiNozzo" Gibbs shook his head.

"What do we know? Has the doctor came out and said anything? Do we know that Deanna is going to pull through this? I saw her flat line. If I know she's dead, then what? I have to start planning a funeral?!" Tony spat.

"If she dies we will plan the funeral, us not you." Gibbs said trying to comfort his agent.

"Oh yes me. We have had people brought into this hospital before haven't we and when we do its ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Tony yelled hitting a counter. "But instead I had to watch my wife die? And why? Did they not catch something in time?"

"You know what the gender of the baby is don't you?" Gibbs said trying to look at the positive of all this. Even if Deanna didn't pull through maybe the baby would fight and make it.

"It's a little girl" Tony whispered.

"That's not exactly true" A voice said from behind Tony.

"YES IT IS!" Tony yelled. He turned around and found the nurse that had escorted him out "Why are you following me?"

"Come on back Mr. DiNozzo" the nurse said in a comforting voice.

"No" Tony spat. Gibbs gave him a look. Why wouldn't Tony want to go?

"I can't" Tony cried breaking down and bawling. Since they didn't come out with the baby, Tony figured they lost both and wanted him to see Deanna one last time before they took her to the morgue.

"You should listen to her Tony. Go, we will be right here waiting for you." Gibbs comforted.

"What?" Tony said looking up at Gibbs with teary eyes.

"You got this. Your wife and baby need you." Gibbs said hugging his agent.

"Thanks boss" Tony cried. He wiped his face and followed the young nurse.

Gibbs returned to the waiting room hoping and praying they weren't taking Tony to see his wives body.

It seemed as though Tony was walking in slow motion down to the labor and delivery unit. He dreaded seeming his wives lifeless body.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said as she turned to go into a room.

Tony leaned up against a wall and gave into his sadness. The air felt so thick and he could hardly breathe. The world that had finally came together was being ripped away from him. Dr. Pitt came out to talk to Tony.

"Tony we need to talk." The doctor said.

"I can't do this doc, I don't know how to process all this." Tony wailed.

"Have you went to the nursery yet?" Dr. Pitt questioned.

"No"

"Follow me" The doctor said leading Tony around the corner to a large plate glass window. "That's yours Tony."

The doctor pointed at the window. Tony rubbed his eyes, was his eyes playing tricks on him or was he seeing what he thought he saw. Just beyond the window was two little babies lying in separate cribs. One had a blue blanket wrapped around it and the other had a pink blanket. But what startled Tony the most was on the end of the cribs it said Baby Girl DiNozzo and Baby Boy DiNozzo.

"Is this some kind of sick prank?" Tony questioned.

"No turns out Deanna was carrying twins the whole time. I don't understand why they never caught it before." The doctor responded.

Tony looked at the babies. Those were his.

"I have a son and a daughter!" Tony smiled. He couldn't believe it. But then the happiness turned back to sorrow when he realized the doctor had not told him anything about his wife.

"How is Deanna?" Tony questioned.

"We had a hard time getting her stable enough to deliver the babies. However she is doing much better and is stable. She hasn't woken up yet but given what her body has went through today it is understandable." The doctor replied.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure right this way." The doctor led Tony to his wife's room.

His first look at his wife was a bit scary. She was on a ventilator. She was hooked up to a lot of wires and iv's. Tony grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm right here honey. I love you!" Tony said he ran his hand through her hair.

Kate had a feeling that something had went wrong. Tony hadn't come back out with an update. She looked around the room at some of the others waiting with her. Ducky was telling Palmer another one of his autopsy stories, McGee had fell asleep and Abby was leaning her head over on his shoulder and fell asleep as well. That only left one person for Kate to talk to, Gibbs. The older agent sat in a chair near Kate with a cup of coffee in his hand and he was staring at the ground.

"Do you think Deanna pulled through?" She questioned Gibbs.

"I don't know Kate. If she didn't we have to be strong for Tony. He's going to need all of our support." Gibbs softly spoke.

As Deanna started coming out from under the medicine, her vitals stayed the same. She was going to be alright. The nurse informed Tony that Deanna needed her rest and that the team could come back and see the babies. He couldn't wait to introduce the team to his kids. Boy were they going to be shocked. The nurse led Tony to the nursery and let him hold both of the babies. They were so tiny. In that moment he never knew he could experience love the way he was right then.

"Did you and your wife have names picked out?" The pediatric nurse questioned.

"We have the perfect names for them." Tony responded.

A nurse came out to the team.

"Who all is here with the DiNozzo family?" The nurse asked.

All six team member stood up.

"Please follow me." The nurse said leading them to the nursery. Gibbs was at the head of the pack. He wanted to be the first one there in case Tony had fell apart. He wanted to try and pick his agent up again. The walked near the nursery and a taller guy stood just outside with blue scrubs on but had his back turned to them. As he turned around the agents realized it was Tony holding two babies. He had the biggest smile on his face any of them had seen.

"What? There's two of them?" Abby screamed.

"But how? You guys weren't expecting twins?" Kate questioned.

"We weren't it's all new to me as well." Tony answered.

"What are their names?" McGee asked

"This" Tony said raising the little girl up a little bit "This is Tonya Deanne, and this one over here is Anthony Jethro or what we are going to call him T.J. for short."

Gibbs smiled. He had named his son after him. He couldn't be more proud.

"Can I hold one?" Kate asked

"Sure!" Tony exclaimed. He handed her Tonya and Gibbs took T.J. In that moment Tony didn't care if he was named NCIS director tomorrow, this was the proudest moment in his life. He was finally a father.

"How is our dear Deanna doing?" Ducky asked.

"She just started coming out from the medicine and they want her to sleep. She is doing a heck of a lot better than she did earlier today." Tony explained.

The agents gathered around to see the newest addition to their family. They were so beautiful and so very loved by all of them. They each would do whatever they had to do to protect them.

That night Tony was able to climb in the hospital bed with Deanna. It wasn't very comfortable but he wanted her to not be scared and wanted her to know he was right there with her. He loved her so much and his heart swelled with pride over those two babies they now had.

The next morning Deanna was finally allowed to meet their two new bundles of joy. She couldn't believe they had twins! They were perfect in every way. She looked at her babies and it warmed her heart to know they had the best father and she had the best husband. She couldn't believe he stayed the night with her. He never left her side.

After a few days they were allowed to take the twins home. Much to their surprise the team had went in and set up another crib. Tony couldn't help but be thankful for the friends and co-workers that they could call family. Kate offered to stay with them so that the new parents could get some sleep. While Gibbs came over and cooked dinner for them.

 **How will Deanna and Tony adapt to being parents and will both of them return to work? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

The first few nights were a challenge for the DiNozzo's having to run up and down the stairs to check on the babies. It always seemed like they started crying around 3 in the morning when Tony and Deanna was the most tired.

Once they finally got settled with the babies Kate went back to her apartment. Sad to say Tony would have to return to work before long. He could imagine leaving them even for a second. When they would begin to cry he could sit down at the piano and it was soothing to them.

Tony woke up early the morning he was supposed to return to work. He knew Deanna would have her hands full with trying to take care of the twins by herself. He went into the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee. The aroma of coffee woke Deanna up. Tony brought it to her in bed. He was already dressed in his suit and tie. He looked so handsome. There was a twinkle in his green eyes that had not been there before. It was the compassion and love that came with being a new father.

"Welcome back DiNozzo" Gibbs said being the first one to greet him.

"Morning boss" Tony responded.

"How are T.J. and Tonya" Kate asked walking to her desk.

"Growing like little weeds." Tony answered. He pulled a photo frame out of his bag and placed it on his desk. It was a picture of the twins on the day they were born. He couldn't believe that it had already been two weeks. They were growing up so fast.

It was a slow day at the office with no calls to crime scenes. The elevator door opened and the agents figured it would be Abby or Ducky coming up to the bullpen. Instead it was Deanna carrying two baby car seats.

"Deanna, what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he jumped up from his desk.

"I was bored just sitting at home with nothing to do. The babies were a sleep so I figured I could just bring them down here for a bit." Deanna said sitting the twins car seats on her desk.

McGee and Kate came over and started oohing and aweing over them.

"Who loves their Uncle Timmy?" McGee asked. T. J. started crying "I guess little man doesn't."

Tony got up and unbuckled T.J. from his car seat.

"There, there son daddy's got you." Tony said rocking his son in his arms. Tony sat down behind his desk and began to rock him. The two looked so much alike from the green eyes to the smirk grin, he was Tony DiNozzo's kid dead out. As Tony tried to sooth his son, they locked eyes. It was the sweetest bonding moment the agents had seen in a long time.

"Ok little man let me give you a tour." Tony said showing his son around the place. "So this is where your mommy and daddy work. This is daddy's desk. See" Tony pointed to a picture of the twins "that's a picture you and your sister. And over there where your sister is is your mommy's desk. I think her desk is there so mommy can watch to make sure daddy don't get in trouble. Over there is the boss mans desk. Be careful though. He may give you a slap on the back of the head like he does your old man." Tony said doing baby talk.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and seen the twins. He instantly went from the grim look he normally had on his face to a grin.

"I didn't know you were bringing in the twins today!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Hadn't planned on it but decided why not." Deanna answered.

Gibbs walked over to little T.J. and patted him on the head. "I don't want to hurt you with a slap like I give your daddy." With that Gibbs gave Tony a slap to the back of the head.

"What was that for boss?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Just felt right." Gibbs responded.

Deanna looked at Tony with T.J. Could she be any more in love with him? The way he was with their twins warmed her heart.

 **The DiNozzo's seem like their lives are complete. When someone finds out about the twins, it will cause some troubles for the team and the DiNozzo's causing them to face their biggest challenge yet. New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tanner Perry had laid low for a little over a year. He had grown a beard and let his hair grow long to change his appearance. He returned to Oklahoma determined to set things straight with Deanna. Police no longer sat outside her apartment. He went and tried to get her to answer her door. When no one answered he wondered where could she be? He tried texting her but got no response. So he tried calling her. A male voice answered to Tanner's surprise.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Uh is Deanna there?" Tanner asked.

"Oh no she's upstairs with the twins." The voice answered.

"Twins? are they hers?" Tanner questioned.

"Shoot yes everybody knows that. The little girl looks like her and the little boy looks like Tony."

"Tony, who is Tony?"

"Her husband. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"And exactly who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners I'm Jimmy Palmer. I work down in autopsy. I got Deanna's phone after she was in an accident. I really need to get the number changed but haven't had time yet."

"So tell me Jim, how long have Deanna and Tony been married?"

"A little over a year."

This got Tanner to thinking. She went right into the arms of another man as soon as he left.

"I'm an old friend of Deanna's do you know where they live. I would like to stop by and meet the twins when I'm in town."

Unknowingly, Palmer gave Tanner the DiNozzo families address.

"Thanks so much Jim."

"Yeah no problem."

Palmer hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that lad?" Ducky asked.

"He didn't give a name just said he was an old friend of Deanna's." Palmer answered.

"That's a bit strange if you ask me. Most people that know Deanna have her new cell phone number."

"Unless it's someone from her past."

They didn't think much about it and went right back to work.

* * *

It had been a long day for both Deanna and Tony. Deanna was exhausted from her first day alone with the twins and Tony had to do paperwork all day. It brought him great joy to have his wife and kids up in the bullpen. It really did brighten his day and was the best part of the work day. The couple fell asleep quickly with Tony holding Deanna in his arms. Tonya had other plans than to let her parts sleep. She started fussing and crying. Tony could hear her on the baby monitor. Regardless of being tired himself, he didn't want to wake up Deanna to go check on the baby. Tony made it upstairs to the nursery. He picked up his fussy daughter and began to cradle her and rock her. She still was a bit on the fussy side. He didn't want to go to the piano and take the chance of waking anyone else up, so he softly sang to her.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

It helped sooth Tonya enough that she fell asleep in his arms. However, when he tried to put her back down into her crib, she began to cry. In a desperate attempt for sleep, Tony take his daughter downstairs to the master bedroom. He held her tight as he got back into bed. He placed his sleeping daughter in the middle of himself and his wife. Tonya was just like her mother. She laid on his arm and cuddled up to her daddy and was fast asleep. Deanna slightly awaken by Tony getting back into bed, was not very happy about Tony allowing the kids to sleep in the same bed as them. But to see tony smile as he cuddled their daughter warmed her heart. He truly was the best father and husband she could ever ask for, and Tonya had him wrapped around her little finger. She was a daddy's girl and his whole world.

* * *

The twins continued to get bigger. With each milestone it was like a huge event around the DiNozzo house. When they started crawling it was a big enough deal that they threw a party. Now the twins were toddlers. Where had the time gone? Tony was happier now than he had been in his whole life. He had a smoking hot wife, Tonya had Tony's green eyes but Deanna's fair skin and reddish brown hair. T.J. was a spitting imagine of his father. The sandy blonde hair, the green eyes, and he had perfected the DiNozzo smirk. It was adorable to watch the twins play. They had a German shepherd puppy running around the house that Tony wanted to get trained to work at NCIS with them. Of course the twins thought it was their puppy however. T.J. would call it the po dog and play like he was a cop with a k-9 unit. Tonya had perfected the Gibbs head slap. Anytime T.J. would do something she didn't like she would smack him on the back of the head. Tony and Deanna knew that when the twins got older they would make the perfect addition to the NCIS team.

* * *

Tony and Deanna was getting ready for bed. The twins had already been tucked in and settled down to go to sleep for the night. The two get in bed and cuddle up.

"I love you" Tony told Deanna giving her a kiss.

"I love you more" Deanna responded.

"If you say so." Tony smirked. He put his arm around his wife and the fell asleep.

During the middle of the night Tony had heard something against the sliding patio window in their master bedroom. He didn't think too much about it thinking it would be just a tree branch hitting the window. He got up to find out what it was.

"What are you doing?" Deanna questioned pulling the covers up almost to around her neck.

"Oh I heard something just checking it out." Tony said as he walked to the patio door. Deanna slipped off to the bathroom not thinking much of it.

Tony could see a figure outside the door. He slid the door open and asked the figure "what do you want?"

Deanna came back into the bedroom just in time to hear the gunshots ring out. One hitting Tony's chest and one hitting his lung. Tony struggled to keep his balance. Being in shock he didn't realize the wounds he had suffered. He planned to run after the guy but took two steps and could feel himself falling. His body fell hard on to the ground with a loud thump. He could feel the life draining out of him with each breath and each heartbeat. He could hear Deanna's screams but they were mixed with the sound of the gun going off in his ears.

"TONY! TONY!" Deanna screamed. She was panicked. She rushed over to Tony's side. Deanna didn't think to call 911, she called Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs had not been to sleep yet. He had been down in the basement working on his boat. He thought he had heard gunshots but figured it was a car backfiring. When his cell phone rang it startled him. He saw it was Deanna calling.

"What is she doing calling this time of night?" Gibbs said to himself. He answered the phone. "Gibbs"

"Gibbs come quick Tony's been shot." Deanna screamed.

Those words sunk down deep into Gibbs. His Senior Field Agent and who he thought of as a son was shot! He went running down a couple of houses to the DiNozzo's house. Why would anyone shoot Tony inside his own home? Gibbs kicked in the front door and raced towards the screams. He got into the master bedroom to find Tony lying in a pool of blood. Deanna was down on her knees beside him trying to stop the bleeding in his chest.

"Do something Gibbs! We have to save him!" Deanna screamed.

"Is an ambulance on their way?" Gibbs spat.

"Crap! I didn't call 911!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Gibbs yelled.

"I didn't know what to do except to call you!" Deanna screamed back.

Tony wished that the two would stop arguing and help him. He knew he was dying and just wished someone would help him, possibly give him a little bit of life. As Gibbs called 911, Deanna stayed with Tony. She tried to get the bleeding to stop coming from his chest. Why was there so much blood. Tony began to cough violently.

I haven't coughed like this since I had the plague, Tony thought to himself. He was growing weaker by the second. He wanted desperately to tell Deanna how he felt about her. He struggled through the coughing and choking on his own blood.

"Tell the kids I love them. Don't let them forget about me." Tony struggled.

"Tony you're not going to die you hear me." Deanna cried.

"I love you" he managed to say looking up into Deanna's eyes. He never liked making her cry. He tried to raise a hand to her cheek. He began to cry. His whole life was just coming together, now it was being ripped apart at the seams.

"I love you more" She said through tears.

"If you say so" Tony smiled he began to cough violently again this time with blood coming out of his mouth. She tried to sit him up but it caused his chest to bleed more. Tony could feel himself slipping into this dark hole. He could still hear Deanna crying and could hear Gibbs on the phone with 911. However, he knew in his heart, it was too late. He closed his eyes and his breathing became very shallow.

"You're ok. Breathe. Just Breathe. Open your eyes. Come back. It's ok. You're ok. Wake up. Please wake up." Deanna screamed and cried shaking Tony. "Don't do this to me. I love you so much. Come back. Don't leave me. Don't say goodbye. I need you."

Gibbs was worried. He called Kate over to watch the twins.

"Ambulance is on their way. How is he doing?" Gibbs asked with a worried look on his face.

"He's dying Gibbs." Deanna cried.

Once the ambulance finally showed up, Gibbs and Deanna climbed in with Tony. Deanna was covered in Tony's blood. Why would someone do this to him?

 **Will Tony pull through? And will the team find out who shot him? New Chapter up soon! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Deanna sat in the ambulance and didn't say a word. All she did was hold on to Tony's lifeless hand. She knew that by time he made it to the hospital they wouldn't be able to save him. She looked at her husband on the gurney. He was covered in blood. He had stopped breathing on his own, so paramedics put a tube down his throat. His blood pressure was dangerously low. She prayed that if the bullet hit any organs that it didn't do damage. She looked at where the bullet wounds were. There was one on his side and one in his chest. There was so much blood at their house she didn't realize that it more than likely shredded his heart with the position it when in at. When the paramedics tried to clean Tony up and get a heart monitor on him she could see the bullet wound in his chest. This was going to be one more long night. She was still in shock when they got to the hospital and the paramedics rushed Tony inside. Gibbs ushered her to the waiting room. The poor thing had no shoes on and was in a blood covered nightgown. He sent a message to McGee to bring a fresh pair of clothes and shoes for Deanna up to the hospital. McGee was oblivious to what had happened. He called Gibbs concerned that something happened with one of the twins.

"Hey boss, why can't Tony go back to the house and get her some clean clothes?"

"Because Tony is the one in the hospital, he's been shot." Gibbs spat

"Shot? Is he ok? Is he going to make it?" McGee questioned.

"I don't know McGee just get the clothes and get your ass down here."

Gibbs hung up the phone and put an arm around a distraught Deanna.

* * *

McGee made it over to the DiNozzo's house. Kate was upstairs keeping an eye on the twins. He worked his way into the master bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was a huge pool of blood in the floor by the sliding glass door going out to the patio. Tony really was going to die, McGee thought. No one loses that much blood and lives. He tried to make his way around the puddle of blood to get to the closet. He couldn't help but cry. Tony had been such a mentor to him. Even if he did pick on him more times than not. Tony really was a good friend and didn't deserve to die. He gathered the clothes and headed to the hospital. By time McGee got to the hospital, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer was all sitting in the waiting room with Deanna. She was rocking back and forth, had her arms folded and kept repeating something that McGee couldn't understand. As he got closer he could make it out, she was saying I could have saved him. It broke McGee's heart because he knew chances are there was nothing she could have done differently. Kate finally made it to the hospital. Breena Palmer agreed to watch the twins so she could be there for Deanna. Kate and Tony had a special relationship all their own. She almost lost him when he got the plague but now this was even more serious. She couldn't imagine losing her partner, the man that drove her nuts and the one that was a hell of an agent to something this petty. Deanna didn't want to leave the waiting room, she wanted to be there when the doctor told them about Tony. She was beating herself up for him getting shot. Kate finally convinced her to go get cleaned up. That when Tony opened his eyes that he would like to see her in clean clothes. Even though the chances of Tony actually waking up at all or even being alive were very slim. Reluctant, Deanna slipped off to the bathroom to change.

"I don't know what happened but we are going to get that scum bag." Gibbs said "I don't want anyone talking about the case around Deanna. She's been through enough already. We will get this person off the streets. She needs to take care and be there for the twins."

"Do you think he's going to live Gibbs?" Kate questioned.

"Based off of what I seen when I got to their house…."Gibbs answered but hushed when Deanna walked back into the room. He looked over at Kate and shook his head.

"Uh…I need to make a phone call." Abby said getting up and stepping outside.

She had wanted Deanna and Tony to hurt but not like this. Yes she was still upset with Deanna for taking Tony away from her and upset at Tony for marrying her but she didn't want him dead. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey so I thought I would give you a heads up. Tony was shot tonight. They don't know the extent of the damage as of yet but I thought you might want to know….Gibbs thinks Tony is going to die. I thought you guys might want to come out and say goodbye." Abby hung up the phone. If anyone knew she made that phone call, they would be pissed at her. But she felt they had a right to know.

The doctor came out with a somber look on his face, one that Gibbs knew oh too well.

"How is our dear Anthony doing Doc." Ducky asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good. His left lung has collapsed but that's the good news. The bad news is the other bullet went through his heart and ripped it up pretty good. How he ever made it to the hospital is a miracle to me. He should have died before he ever hit the ground. We went in and tried to repair the heart, but it was so mangled and beyond repair." Doctor Pitt explained.

"Isn't there a way to do a heart transplant? I think we have someone right now in the morgue who had signed up to be a donor." Palmer exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't help. We did several scans on his brain, Tony's brain dead."

Those words hit Deanna like a ton of bricks. How could this be?

"Right now we have him on life support. Tony was an organ donor and he still has several vital organs that can help save some others. Mrs. DiNozzo it will be your call on when you want to turn off the machine."

"Do I have to? There's no chance of him coming back from this?" Deanna questioned. She couldn't let him go not now.

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him. I am terribly sorry."

"Can we see him and spend some time with him first?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course. Will you all please follow me." Dr. Pitt said and had the team follow him to Tony's ICU room. Deanna could hardly walk her tears flowing so hard she couldn't speak. When they made it to Tony's room it was a hard sight for the team to see. Tony was hooked up to all kinds of machines that was forcing him to breathe and causing his damaged heart to beat what it could. Even though Tony couldn't speak he knew the team was there. He could hear them. He had always heard that the hearing was the last thing to go. He desperately wished he could say goodbye to the team or better yet just raise up off of this bed and hug and kiss his wife one more time. His poor kids, they were so young and didn't deserve to grow up without their father. His hope was that Gibbs would get the person that shot him, that would be at least a little bit of closure not only to him but also to the team and his family. A film came to mind. He thought about the movie Ghost with Patrick Swayze. Maybe he could help the team catch the killer, but would the team need a median to communicate back and forth for them?

"Do we really have to turn off the machines? You know we need him and he could come back from this." Abby said crying. She acted as though she was the only one in pain over Tony dying.

Deanna finally broke her silence "Do you really think you're the only one here who's in pain? Do you think I like being helpless as I watch Tony die in front of us? How about watching him get shot right in front of you and you're the one that tries to save him and tries to get the bleeding to stop. Don't act like the victim Abby. Unless you do something to try and save him don't speak to me."

Gibbs put an arm around Deanna. He knew she had to be in pain. He had seen people shot before but for it to be a close friend it really hurt. A nurse brought in enough chairs that the entire team could sit with Tony. He had lost all his color and didn't look like the Tony any of them remembered.

Ducky could only think within the next 24 hours he would be talking to Tony, but it would be with Tony lying on a metal slab in Ducky's autopsy. It would be one of the hardest autopsy's he would ever have to perform. He never wanted to do one on a friend.

Palmer went over and talked to Tony for a minute. The tall man leaned down to Tony's ear and whispered. "We need you Tony. Don't leave us." It broke Tony's heart. Palmer and Tony had a lot of good times together watching movies on the weekends while drinking beers.

Abby didn't want Tony to leave her, not this way. It would have been easier if he would have moved off somewhere, but for him to be dying was unfair. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye. They all needed him. She remembered after he returned to work from having the plague. His first day back he almost got himself killed when a car bomb went off. Gibbs had told him to rest so he made his way down to Abby's lab. She let him lay his head on Bert which now she couldn't help but laugh. Every time he moved his head, Bert would fart. Of course when Gibbs came down he thought it was Tony doing it. How Abby longed to have more fun memories with Tony, but that was all being stripped away.

McGee couldn't help but think there was so much more Tony could have taught him. Sure he still made fun of him but Tony really was a good teacher. McGee felt like it should have been him to get shot. He should have been over at the DiNozzo's that night to protect them. Tony had invited McGee over for dinner, but instead McGee opted not to go because he was still working on a few papers. If he would have been there would they of stayed up later? Could he of stopped the shooter? Would Tony still be alive?

Kate remembered when Tony had the plague and they were locked in isolation together. She tried to tell him she was stronger than him but to be honest he was the strong one for protecting his family. Her mind started to wander. What life would have been like if only Tony would have asked her out. Of course there was that rule of not dating co-workers. But she felt like that was kind of out the window. Tony had been with Ziva after all. She regretted being so rude to him and wished she could just hug his neck and tell him thank you for being a great friend.

Gibbs sat next to Tony and remembered all the head slaps that he had given him. Tony was the best agent he had and he truly was irreplaceable. In that moment, the man who seemed unbreakable broke down and cried.

Thoughts kept going through Deanna's head on finding a way to keep Tony. She couldn't just let him go. This felt like a bad dream like the one she had when she was pregnant with the twins. Could she be pregnant again because surely this couldn't be real.

Doctor Pitt came back into the room "It's time to let him go."

Each member of the team said their goodbyes. Hearing their goodbyes made Tony want to get better but there was no hope. He wanted to say goodbye to his team, to his wife and kids. Then a thought came to him. What will Deanna do if she finds out about Ziva and Tali? I should have told her. I meant to tell her but never seen the right opportunity. He wanted to say goodbye to them as well but they were halfway around the world. In typical Gibbs fashion, he had to give Tony one more slap on the head. But instead he patted his head.

"You done good son." Gibbs told him as he patted Tony's head.

Deanna had tears rolling down her cheeks. She touched Tony's face and rubbed his cheek just as he had done to her many times. He had saved her and made her a better person. Now her rock was about to be gone.

"Are you ready Mrs. DiNozzo?" Dr. Pitt asked

Deanna leaned down to Tony's ear and whispered "You go we will be fine here. The team will watch after the twins and me. I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked up at the doctor and said "No but go ahead."

Dr. Pitt turned off the machine and took the tube out of Tony's throat. It was hard to watch him struggle for air. Deanna put her hand on his chest she wanted him to know she was there for him as he had been many times for her. Tony could see a bright light that begged him to come to it. It was like all his worries and pain was gone. In that moment Deanna felt Tony inhale one last time and his damaged heart stopped beating. The sound of the heart monitor flatlining startled Deanna. It meant Tony really was gone. When his heart stopped beating a piece of hers did too.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live life without you Tony DiNozzo. I love you." Deanna said climbing in the bed with him and lying next to him one last time. "It's not fair Gibbs. Just a few hours ago he was holding me and now he's gone." Deanna laid her head on Tony's chest. She listened for a heartbeat refusing to believe he was actually dead. It took Gibbs, Palmer and McGee to pry Deanna off of Tony so that they could take him down to the morgue. When Ducky pulled the sheet over Tony's face, Deanna went hysterical. It finally set into her he really was gone and wasn't coming back.

 **With Tony dead now, how will it affect the team, Deanna, and will Ziva come back to say goodbye? Plus the investigation starts into who killed Tony, but will they catch the right person? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Deanna just wanted to return home but it was against protocol to let someone into a crime scene.

"I promise I will not touch the crime scene. I just want to lay down in mine and Tony's bed please." Deanna begged.

Gibbs caved. She had been through so much tonight he could at least give her that. McGee took Deanna home. It was like she was in a daze the during the car ride. McGee was worried about her.

"Tony was a great man." McGee said trying to hold back from crying.

"I could have saved him Tim. It's all my fault he's dead." Deanna cried.

"Don't say that! There was nothing you could have done different."

"If I would have called 911 than maybe he would still be alive."

"You didn't call 911?"

"No I panicked I didn't know what to do. I saw Tony get shot. I went rushing over to him and there was already a growing pool of blood. I knew Gibbs could help so I called him. I didn't know Tony was going to die. If I had known, I would have called 911 or I would have tried loading him into our car and took him to Bethesda myself. I knew he had been shot, I just didn't know it shredded his heart." With that Deanna went silent.

Going back into their house without Tony was almost more than Deanna could handle. She had a heavy feeling that weighed her down. Could she actually go back into their bedroom without breaking down? She looked at the piano in which he would sit at and could almost see him playing and smiling back at her. There was so many thoughts going through her head. Why did the earth still move, how could she carry on? She walked into the bedroom and seen the pool of blood. She desperately wanted to clean it up. If it wasn't there, then maybe he would still be alive. Against protocol she went and laid down in the bed that Tony had bought to surprise her after she was first brought to Washington. Being mentally and physically exhausted she fell asleep fast, but it wasn't long before she woke up. Feeling like it was all just a bad dream, she reached over onto Tony's side in vain.

"Tony….." she whispered before the pain of remembering he was gone sat back in. How she desperately wanted to put her arms around his neck. That night she held on to her nightgown that was covered in his blood and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Abby's phone rang early. To her surprise it was Ziva.

"Hey I'm back in Washington, how's Tony doing?" Ziva asked

"We lost him Ziva." Abby said with tears.

"Are you serious? I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Ducky will be getting Tony's body around 9 this morning and I think he said he would start the autopsy around 11 if you would like to go in and see him."

"I should have been there for him." Ziva said beating herself up for not being there when Tony passed. "I will meet you at headquarters a little before 9."

* * *

Ziva met with Abby done in the lab just before 9 a.m. She couldn't believe Tony was gone but then again there was a lot of things Tony had done that she couldn't believe. Until she seen the body how did she know he was dead. Abby gave her a hug the minute she seen her.

"I am so sorry Ziva, I wish you could have come back on better terms." Abby cried.

"I wish I could have come back and made my life here with Tony. Tali broke my heart this morning. When we walked into Tony's old apartment, Tali went running through the house asking where Abba was." Ziva said wiping tears from her eyes. "Can you please take me to him Abby."

Abby put her arm around Ziva and they went to autopsy. Ducky had just arrived back from Bethesda with Tony's body. Ziva could tell the older man had been crying. It wasn't every day that you had to work on a friend. He looked up and halfway smiled when he seen Ziva.

"My dear it is good to see you." Ducky said and went over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ducky it's good to see you too. Can I please see him?" She asked through tears.

"Yes my dear." Ducky said. He walked over to Tony's body and unzipped the body bag.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Ziva "Did ya miss me?" he asked.

Ziva screamed and stepped back. Was this some prank to get her back at headquarters? She took another look inside the body bag only to realize her mind was playing tricks on her. It really was Tony but he really was dead. She could see his bullet wounds and his pale face. She leaned down and kissed him. How she had longed to feel his embrace again.

"Who done this to him?" Ziva asked.

"We will be running a full investigation." Abby answered.

"How is the rest of the team coping?"

"They are managing. The one that is having the hardest time with it is his wife."

"His wife? Tony got married?" Ziva spat. "Tony DiNozzo you son of a…."

"Ziva! He's dead. There's nothing you can do about it now." Abby said trying to calm Ziva down.

"When did they get married?"

"About a year ago. They have two children, twins, a boy and a girl."

"So Tali isn't the only child he loved. I can't believe he would just forget about us."

"He never forgot about you Ziva." Ducky popped up and responded. "He loved you. He wanted to bring you back here. But after the two of you broke up, he found it hard to move on. Then he met Deanna and his life was finally starting to come together."

"Promise me you won't let the rest of the team know I'm here." Ziva said.

"Where are you going?" Abby questioned.

"I will be at Tony's old apartment if you need me." She answered storming out.

* * *

Gibbs gathered his team together after Ducky finished the autopsy. Kate and McGee had come back with evidence to be run for the investigation and Abby had prints.

"Ducky what did you find?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well it definitely wasn't suicide. It was murder. With the way he was shot, it was at point blank range. I agree with what Dr. Pitt said at the hospital. I don't see how in the world Tony ever made it into the ambulance. By looking at his heart it was shredded. He should have been dead before anyone could have gotten to him."

"And the only one with him that night was Deanna." Abby popped up. "I pulled phone records and you might find this interesting. She never called 911. She wanted Tony to die. I think it was for a life insurance policy."

"Deanna wouldn't do something like that. She loved Tony. Insurance policy or not, she wouldn't kill him in cold blood." Kate defended.

"No, she didn't call 911. I did." Gibbs said rubbing his eyes. "She called me. She panicked because she was in shock."

"Gibbs she's an agent we don't panic at the first sight of blood. She should have been the one to call 911 then call you. What is she trying to hide?" Abby said trying to convince the other agents.

It made since to Kate and McGee, why wouldn't she call 911? They just couldn't picture her doing anything to Tony, she was in too much shock.

"I think for now we need to worry about being there for Deanna and not accusing her of something she didn't do. We will continue the investigation after the funeral." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs?" Abbs exclaimed.

"No Abby…you are all dismissed."

Abby slipped off to go see Ziva.

"I honestly believe his wife was the one that done it!" Abby exclaimed.

"But what if she's not? We are both agents. Why would we want to kill one of our own and especially the man that we love?" Ziva asked.

"Unless we set her up. Make it look like she did it to get his benefits and move back to Oklahoma."

"You're seriously going to frame one of our own? Don't get me wrong I may not like her because she stole Tony away but would we really want to throw her in prison and let the real killer go free?"

"If it meant that you and Tali got all the benefits and his will would you do it?"

"How can I help?"

* * *

Deanna sat at home and rocked on the couch. Everywhere she looked things reminded her of Tony. It was about to drive her insane. She wouldn't eat and she wouldn't move off of the couch. McGee, Kate and Gibbs went over to check on her. Much to their surprise the door was left unlocked. They walked in and found her on the couch. Her face and eyes red from crying. She was still holding her blood stained nightgown.

"It's the last thing I have of him. If I could just take the blood that's in the bedroom and put it back in him he would still be alive. Wouldn't he Gibbs?" She looked up and asked.

Gibbs got down on his knees and looked Deanna in the face.

"You and I both know it doesn't work like that. I wish it did. We miss him too."

Kate sat down on the couch and put her arm around Deanna. Little did Deanna know that her fellow agents were about to interrogate her.

"Is there anything that happened anything at all that you may not have told us?" Gibbs asked.

"No I can still see it very vividly."

"Can you walk us through what happened last night please." McGee asked.

"We had just got the twins laid down to go to sleep for the night. We made it back to our bedroom and laid down. Around 11 there was a sound almost like knocking on the sliding patio door. Tony thought it was just a tree limb and was going to go move it. I got up to go to the bathroom. I heard him say something and I figured he was talking to me. As I came back into the bedroom I heard the gun shots ring out. I saw him struggle to stay up and then he fell and hit the floor hard. I rushed over to him and there was already a growing pool of blood. I wasn't sure where all the blood was coming from. Blood has never bothered me before but seeing the man you love bleeding and fighting for his life you panic. I didn't know what to do so I called Gibbs." Deanna managed to tell them before she broke down again. "And now he's gone."

Kate looked at McGee and nodded her head. She knew that Deanna was telling the truth. There was no way Deanna could have killed Tony.

"Ducky is releasing the body to the funeral home in just about an hour. Would you like to see him before then?" Gibbs asked.

"Please." Deanna managed through the tears.

As they walked out to the car Kate looked at McGee "She's telling the truth."

"I know. I just wonder who actually did this and who would want Tony dead." McGee responded.

* * *

Gibbs informed Ducky that they were on their way to autopsy with Deanna. He stood over Tony's body and began to talk to him.

"Anthony, who done this to you? Whoever it was wanted you dead that's for sure. You were a really good agent. That Ziva loves you and so does Deanna. My having to women after your heart would tear my heart up too." Ducky told Tony's body.

Seeing Tony for the first time since he died was harder on Deanna then she thought it would be. She was with him when he took his last breath but to see him down in autopsy and on one of Ducky's tables was too much for her. She walked over to his body and held his hand. She looked down to see he still had his wedding ring on. It tore her apart. She attempted to give him one last hug and a kiss before she completely broke down. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Gibbs was afraid they would have to put her in a mental ward before all this was over.

"Would you like to go upstairs and gather the things from his desk?" McGee asked with Gibbs and Kate giving him a death glare.

"I don't know if I can even face the bullpen little on his desk at the moment." Deanna cried. "I just want to stay with Tony."

Ducky allowed her to ride with himself and Tony's body over to the funeral home. Letting go was going to be extremely hard. Once they got to the funeral home Deanna wasn't allowed to go back with the director. Ducky tried to comfort her. She didn't want to let go of Tony's hand. It was almost like having to say goodbye all over again.

 **Ziva is back! What will her and Abby cook up? Plus, the team says goodbye to their very special agent Tony at his funeral, how will Deanna be able to handle it? New Chapter up soon! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ducky tried to get Deanna out of the funeral home and go eat lunch. The poor thing hadn't eaten since last night and knew she had to be starving. Deanna refused and sat on the couch in the lobby of the funeral home. If that was as close as they would let her come to Tony than she would stay right there. Ducky knew he had a lot to get done back at headquarters but he couldn't leave her in this state.

* * *

The team went over to the DiNozzo's home and took pictures of the crime scene. It was hard on each one of them knowing that one of their own was shot in the room they were standing in. Kate took samples of the blood on the floor and then proceeded to clean Tony's blood off of the floor. Gibbs and McGee walked out on to the patio to see if they could find any evidence of who could have killed Tony.

"Boss I think I got something over here." McGee said stooping done beside something. On the ground he found a gun identical to the ones the agents themselves carried.

"Surely that isn't Deanna or Tony's gun is it?" McGee questioned.

"Bag it and we will have Abby run prints on it." Gibbs said. He didn't want to believe that Deanna was the one that killed Tony, she couldn't have been. If she did she was sure putting on one hell of an act.

* * *

After leaving the DiNozzo's house, Kate went to the funeral home. With her she brought one of Tony's favorite suits. She wanted to find out from Deanna if she thought it would be ok if Tony was buried in that suit. Kate thought back on the times he wore that suit. He always looked sharp and handsome. That's how Kate wanted people to remember Tony and she was sure that Deanna would agree. She had also brought along his badge. They could put it inside the casket with him. She got there to find Deanna on the couch in the lobby with Ducky by her side. She looked as though she hadn't slept since the accident. She had no makeup on and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"My dear Caitlin thanks for showing up." Ducky said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "The poor thing won't eat or drink. All she wants to do is cry and keeps waiting for them to let her back there with Tony. I am going back to headquarters please keep her company."

"I'll see if I can cheer her up a bit." Kate said walking over to Deanna. "Deanna I have a question for you."

Deanna looked up into Kate's eyes. Kate could see the pain and hurt on Deanna's face and in her eyes.

"I found this suit of Tony's on his side of the closet. Would it be ok if he was buried in this suit?"

Deanna took the suit from Kate and began to cry again. "This was his favorite suit. He looked good in anything he put on but this suit made him look gorgeous. In fact, this is the suit he wore on our first date when he took me to eat at Vast inside the Devon building in Oklahoma City. I didn't plan on falling in love with him that night. I figured he was just trying to wine and dine me and the next thing I knew we were in love and getting married." She ran her hand across the suit with all the memories flooding back to her. "I think it would be perfect to bury him in."

"I will go give it to the director really quick." Kate said.

Within an hour, the funeral director came out "Would you ladies like to view Mr. DiNozzo's body?"

"Yes please!" Deanna cried.

The three walked into a room with a couch right beside a casket. Deanna looked at the casket for a moment. It was the perfect fit for Tony. It was a mahogany wood casket. It had an American flag draped over it. Inside the room there was already flowers starting to fill in including blue flowers with ribbons that said EOW 8/8/17. Then the director pulled back the flag and opened the casket. There laid Tony in his stunning suit and tie. Whoever did his makeup had done an amazing job because it made him look exactly how he always did instead of the pale guy Deanna had seen just earlier. Pinned on his chest was his NCIS Special Agent badge. Deanna broke down again. He looked so peaceful. There was a hint of pride on his face with a little bit of a smile. They had placed his hands to where his left hand was on top and you could see his wedding band. Deanna rubbed his arm. Just wishing she could feel his presence one last time.

* * *

That evening, the other agents began to fall in to see their fallen friend. Deanna sat on the couch as people came in and out saying the same things of how he was a good guy and good friend. Than the whole dynamic of the night changed. Ziva David and Tali walked into the funeral home. Abby was the first one to see them and caught Ziva before she could make it into the viewing.

"What are you doing here I thought you were just coming to the funeral?" Abby asked.

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't get to see him and tell him goodbye before the funeral." Ziva answered.

"Just a heads up, his wife is in there. So please don't go off the rails or else the whole plan will be wasted." Abby said.

"Is there any paperclips around?"

"No not that I know of."

"Good then we will be fine. Just means I won't try and kill the bitch for stealing my man."

Ziva walked in and stopped in her tracks when she seen Tony in the casket. It was all becoming more realistic now that he really was gone. Before she could stop Tali, the little girl ran over to the casket and tried to look in. "Abba!" Tali called out "Ima why is Abba sleeping? Abba play?"

It broke Ziva's heart and she didn't know what to tell her little girl. She picked up Tali and let her look in the casket.

"Tali, Abba is taking a really long nap. He won't be able to play with Tali anymore. Abba has gone to a better place." Ziva tried to explain.

Deanna was hearing what Ziva was telling the little girl. She wasn't up on a lot of Hebrew but knew that Abba meant father. She got up off the couch and went over to Ziva.

"Excuse me but I think you are in the wrong viewing room. This room is for friends and family of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I don't appreciate this little girl calling my husband her father. He has two beautiful twins that haven't even had the chance to say goodbye to him yet." Deanna spat.

"I have you know that this little girl IS Tony DiNozzo's first born. This is Tali David. And I am his girlfriend Ziva David." Ziva spat back.

Abby sat back. She wished she had some popcorn because things were about to get good.

"His girlfriend? Really?! Well I have you know that I am his wife Special Agent Deanna Carter DiNozzo."

"Oh so you're a special agent as well huh?"

"Your telling me you are too?"

"Yeah that's how Tony and I met. Let me tell you this. I don't care if he does have twins or if he is married. Everything he owns belongs to Tali and I and we will see to it."

"Ziva is that your name?"

"Yeah"

"You can go screw yourself and then go straight to hell. Get out of my husband's viewing room."

Ziva grabbed Tali's hand "Let's go Tali" Ziva stormed out of the viewing room with Abby right behind.

"I don't know what you need from me, but I am willing to do whatever you need to make sure that bitch doesn't get a dime of Tony's life insurance." Ziva told Abby.

"I like the way you think." Abby smiled.

 **Ziva and Abby are up to no good. What lengths will they go to for Ziva to get everything. Plus will the team be able to catch the killer? And a psychologist will be coming in to help with the team cope. New Chapter up soon! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"What the hell is going on? I could hear screaming from the moment I walked in the door?" Gibbs spat as he walked into the viewing room.

"Some bitch named Ziva is trying to say that she was Tony's girlfriend and that her daughter belonged to Tony." Deanna said. She was red in the face, but this time not from crying but from being straight up mad.

"Ziva. You don't mean Ziva David do you?" Gibbs questioned.

"I guess that's her name."

Ziva heard her name while she was talking to Abby and walked back into the viewing room.

"Yeah that's my name what's it to ya?" Ziva spat.

Before Ziva could say anymore Gibbs gave her a swift slap to the back of the head.

"How dare you disrespect one of my agents especially when we are trying to mourn someone that you used to call your friend." Gibbs spat

"He was more than a friend to me Gibbs. So what I broke one of your petty rules about 'don't date a co-worker'" Ziva said doing finger quotes "but what about this thing he married she says she's a special agent and he went off and married her."

"They were dating before she become an agent Ziva. I can't believe you would come back to the states just to cause trouble. You listen to me…" Gibbs got right in her face and shook a finger "once Tony is buried you get your shit and go back to wherever the hell you were. If you were really a friend of Tony's you would have been there for him instead of running off."

"I can't believe you Gibbs. Out of all the people I figured you would be the understanding one."

"Get out Ziva. We have had more stress than we need already, we don't need you adding more to it."

Ziva stormed out and Abby and Tali followed her.

"How could he do this? How could Tony not tell me he had a daughter and a girlfriend?" Deanna's body began to shake as the tears started flowing.

Kate walked over and tried to comfort Deanna.

"He wasn't still dating Ziva, I can promise you that." Kate explained.

"They had broken up and she moved off to Israel and no one has seen or heard from her since. It is kinda strange she just popped back up." McGee added.

"Well she isn't returning to the force. It will be over my dead body." Gibbs spat.

After the room was cleared of visitors, it was only the four agents left. They gathered around Tony's casket. One of the best was gone too soon.

* * *

The morning of the funeral was hard on Deanna. It hit her that it would be the very last time she would ever see Tony's face. The pain was almost unbearable for her. She wore a black dress with a black veil over her face. Brenna Palmer helped her get the twins ready. T.J. was in a little suit and looked just as handsome as his daddy did. Deanna pinned her Special Agent badge onto his little jacket. It had the black strip that went across when they lost a fellow special agent. Tonya was dressed in a little black dress with ruffles.

Deanna and the twins got to the church early. The casket was open for viewing at the moment and she thought now is the best time as any to let the twins say goodbye. With the help of Brenna and Jimmy Palmer she would try to explain it to their young minds.

T.J. and Tonya looked into the casket. Tonya wanted to try and climb in so she could cuddle with her daddy.

"No Tonya. Daddy can't cuddle anymore. Daddy has gone on a special mission to where we can't see him but he will always be there to protect us." Deanna tried to explain.

"Daddy right there. Daddy wake up and play music?" T.J. questioned.

"No T.J. this will be the last time we get to see daddy so you need to tell him bye." Deanna cried. She was trying so hard to be strong for the twins.

"Bye daddy." T.J. said beginning to cry.

Tonya insisted on giving her daddy one more kiss. "Love daddy."

Deanna decided to also give Tony one last kiss. She wished it was like in Snow White where the prince kisses Snow White and she comes back to life. She wished that would happen to Tony.

As the funeral got underway, the funeral director had Team Gibbs walk in together and sit in the family seating. There was two missing however. Abby and Ziva were sitting at the back of the church. They didn't want anyone else in on their plan.

Deanna looked around and it was like everything moved in slow motion. There were two special agents that kept watch over Tony's casket, one at the head and the other at the feet. The church was full with people she didn't know. People from NCIS, FBI, the navy and Marines, even other police agencies. She was in a daze as the music played and the preacher read scripture. There were so many speakers, a lot in which Deanna didn't know. It wasn't until Director Vance got up to give the Eulogy that caught her attention.

"I stand before you today with a heavy heart. It is never easy to say goodbye to someone who meant so much to so many. This much is clear: we have lost a beloved husband, father, friend, colleague and public servant. But Tony DiNozzo lives on, in the deeds he performed, in the thoughts, the feelings and the memories of him that we hold dear.

Today, as we honor the memory of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, we recall the words engraved on the national law enforcement memorial in Washington D.C. "its not how these officers died that made them heroes; it is how they lived."

Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. was born in Long Island New York.

After high school Tony attended Rhode Island Military Academy. He later attended Ohio State University graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Physical Education. During his time at Ohio State, he was on the varsity basketball team and made it to the final four before losing to UCLA. He graduates Alpha Chi Delta in the class of 1989.

Tony became a detective and spent two years in Peoria and Philadelphia before moving to Baltimore. Tony eventually joined NCIS and began as an NCIS Probationary Agent before being promoted to the rank of Senior Special Agent.

He married his wife Deanna Carter on July 22, 2016 and have since welcomed into the world twins Anthony Jethro DiNozzo and Tonya Deanne DiNozzo.

Tony you will be missed by all of us at NCIS." Vance said and then walked off the stage.

"That son of a bitch didn't even mention me or Tali!" Ziva said. It was like Ziva had been wiped clean off the slate of Tony's life.

As the viewing started Ziva slipped out. How could they not realize she was the one that loved him first. He had a daughter that he loved and no one seemed to notice.

The ride to the cemetery was long. Deanna and the twins rode in the limo behind the hearse. As they rode, Gibbs put his arm around Deanna "It's going to be ok." Gibbs words broke off.

"Nothing is ever going to be ok again Gibbs." Deanna cried.

She looked out the window and seen people lining the streets. They held up flags and signs that said rest in peace Special Agent DiNozzo. She didn't realize in all her grief that people were actually backing the agency and supported the family. What would normally take a 15-minute drive turned into 2 hours by time all the police vehicles got to the cemetery. They seated Deanna and the twins right in front of the casket, Kate sat on one side of her and held Tonya and Gibbs sat on the other and insisted to hold T.J. McGee stood behind the agents and Abby stood next to him with her head leaned over on his shoulder. Ziva was toward the back. She couldn't believe they didn't treat her like family anymore. As the bagpipes played Amazing Grace it was almost as if Deanna could feel Tony's presence with her as the wind began to blow. T.J. went over to his mother when the pallbearers removed the casket. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Vance and believe it or not Fornell all carried Tony's casket to its designated spot. Tony would roll over in his casket if he knew Fornell was carrying him, Deanna thought and for the first time smiled a tiny bit. It was the final radio call that got her. She had heard them when she was a news producer but to hear one for a loved one made her break down.

Gibbs got up and done the Final radio call holding his radio and it went over all radios within the area. "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Last Call for Special Agent Tony DiNozzo you are clear to go 10-7. End of Watch August 8th, 2017. May you rest in peace we will take it from here." Gibbs tried so hard to fight the tears. Two service men folded the American flag that was draped over Tony's casket and presented it to Deanna. She held it close to her heart. Vance presented Tony's badge to the twins. It pissed Ziva off. That should have been Tali's. As the 21-gun salute started it made Deanna jump she couldn't help but cry. All this was happening because of her. She should have done more to save him. As the funeral ended, the pallbearers placed their flowers on the casket with the twins and Deanna placing a flower on there as well. After most everyone left Gibbs tried to get Deanna to go to the limo, but she just sat there. She knew this would be the closest to Tony she would ever be again.

"I have to stay Gibbs. I have to watch them lower him into the ground. I can't do this Gibbs…I just can't." Deanna cried.

Gibbs grabbed her face and looked into her crying eyes "You can do this. Those babies need you and the team needs you. You don't see it now but things will get better and Tony will always be with you." She leaned her head over on to Gibbs shoulder and cried as they watched Tony's casket be lowered into the ground.

Gibbs opened his home up to his agents and the DiNozzo family. He felt none of them should be alone tonight. It had been a hard day on all of them.

* * *

Ziva and Abby were the two that didn't make it over to Gibbs house to mourn. Instead they were working on their plan. Abby ran the prints on the gun which turned out to be the gun Deanna used on the force. The bullet matched perfectly to the one they found in Tony's chest cavity. With this and her not calling 911 they could put her away in prison.

"So what do we do now?" Ziva asked

"We make it look like she was mad at Tony because she found a picture of you." Abby said.

"How do we do that?"

"We will put blood on the picture of you and Tony in Paris. We can also say that there was no way the shot came from outside in had to of come from inside the house."

"You are devious"

"Thank you" Abby said with a smile.

* * *

The next day Deanna went to the reading of the will for Tony. She didn't expect to get anything expect for to keep the house they were in.

The lawyer sat her down and the rest of the team. Ziva sat at the back of the room hoping to get the estate.

"In the last will and testament of Anthony D. DiNozzo it reads as follows. If I die before my twins are born my wife, Deanna DiNozzo is to have full legal guardianship. If something happens to the both of us the guardianship is to fall up on Kate Todd.

My apartment which I have had for many years I give to Deanna DiNozzo for her to do with as she sees fit. My property I have in the hamptons I give to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. My beloved car I give to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. All the money in the bank account under my name is to go to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. Heirlooms which I have stored in the basement of my house is to go to Jethro Gibbs so that when the twins get older he can pass it along to them. My life insurance in the event that I die of natural causes goes to Deanna DiNozzo. If I die in the line of duty it goes to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. In the event that my wife Deanna DiNozzo is unfit whether it be in jail and is found guilty of crimes she has committed, Deanna DiNozzo will forfeit all rights to my estate, children and insurance policy and it will go to Ziva David."

Ziva just found the way to get back and get what she wants.

* * *

Abby called the team down to the lab after they got back.

"Guys I hate to break it to you but I think we know Tony's killer on a personal level." Abby said

"What do you mean Abs?" McGee asked

"I mean look the finger prints on the gun are Deanna's."

"Dammit Abby would you stop trying to accuse Deanna of something she didn't do." Gibbs yelled.

"Geez Gibbs forensics don't lie. Plus look at this. From the angle he was shot it was at point blank range and he was shot inside the house. And Look who the gun belongs to."

"That is Deanna's agency issued gun. Gibbs what are we going to do?" Kate questioned.

"Something I dread doing." Gibb said heading for the DiNozzo house. Kate and McGee was close behind.

Abby called Ziva. "The plan is in motion. They are going to arrest her now. Looks like you get everything by this afternoon."

"Great job Abs" Ziva said. She couldn't help but chuckle everything was about to be smooth sailing.

* * *

Deanna was in the house trying to get the twins settled down for a nap. They had just had lunch and were anything but tired. Gibbs strong knock on the door made her jump. She hated being by herself, especially after Tanner came into her apartment and beat her nearly to death. Tony had always promised he would watch after her and make sure she was never alone. Now look at me she thought, all alone. She went to the door surprised to see Gibbs.

"Gibbs why don't you come in, hey Kate and McGee." Deanna said.

"Deanna I hate to do this to you, but you have to go with us." Gibbs sternly said.

"Why what's going on?"

"You are being arrested for the murder of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Kate popped up.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Tony! I did everything I could to try and save him!"

McGee turned her around and put the handcuffs on her "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Gibbs you got to believe me I would never kill Tony. I loved him! Please you've got to believe me!" Deanna screamed and cried.

It was hard for Gibbs to not just take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. Just as Abby said however forensics doesn't lie and her fingerprints was all over that crime scene.

 **What will happen with Deanna being in custody? Do the other agents really believe she killed Tony? New Chapter Up Soon! Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Deanna was booked into jail, thrown in an orange jumpsuit and placed in a cell by herself. How could this of happened? Why would no one believe her? She was used to being on the other side of the bars. Her jail cell was cold, dark and quiet. She could hear her own thoughts and replay all the events over and over in her mind. She laid down on the cold hard slab they considered a bed and began to cry. Just a week ago Tony was here and her life was whole. Now she felt paralyzed by grief. Was she wrong in not calling 911? Was she wrong in turning off the machines? Dr. Pitt told her he had no chance of survival, yet she felt like it was her fault that he died. The last few words Tony told her haunted her and she couldn't get them out of her head. He told her that he loved her, she tried to tell him that she loved him more. With his smirk smile he answered if you say so. It was a burning pain of guilt and she laid awake and cried. Watching him get shot haunted her thoughts and she replayed it over and over in her mind. Who would have done this? Why did he have to leave her this way? She just wanted to feel his embrace once more and see his face and tell him she was sorry for not trying harder to save him. She just wanted to his voice. This was pure hurt and hell. Would she get over this? Now the team was accusing her of killing Tony, how could they think that? She was in her own personal hell. Lost in her thoughts it scared her when a guard came and unlocked her cell.

"Mrs. DiNozzo someone has bonded you out." The guard said.

"What? Who? Was it Gibbs?" She questioned as she jumped off of the slab.

"No it was me" a strong voice said and it almost sounded familiar. A little too familiar. The person walked next to the guard. When Deanna seen the person she fell to the ground and began to cry. This guy whoever he was looked identical to Tony, only difference was this guy wore black glasses, wore a sweater and a suit. She never recalled seeing Tony in any kind of sweater. This guy was just as handsome as Tony. Tony always insisted on being clean shaven. This guy had a little bit of scruff to him, which honestly Deanna felt looked kinda hot. The guy knelt down beside a weeping Deanna.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Jason Bull. My team has taken your case and we intend to prove that you are innocent." Bull said. He put an arm around Deanna and tried to help her up.

"How did you hear about me?" Deanna asked wiping her tears.

"Your story is all over the news." Bull answered.

"Great that blows my career working at NCIS." Deanna said with sarcasm.

"We are going to get you off of your murder charges and you will be able to go back to work." Bull explained.

Bull handed her some fresh clothes to put on. He then helped her to his car and they drove to a familiar neighborhood, they stopped at the apartment in which Deanna and Tony lived at when they first got together.

* * *

Ziva moved in with Abby so they could work out the details of their plan. She had moved everything of hers out of the apartment. She was excited to be getting everything that Tony owned and the fact it would all go to her and Tali made everything sweeter. She felt little remorse for putting a fellow agent into jail but it had to be done. Now there was talks of a trial. Abby and her had to make sure that there was no way of Deanna walking free.

* * *

"I don't know if I can walk back in there Dr. Bull. This was the first place my husband and I lived at." Deanna explained.

"Deanna its ok. My whole team is set up in there. We will try to make you as comfortable as possible." Bull said. He then got out and opened her car door. At least we aren't doing this at the house she thought. Someone would excuse me of returning to the scene of a crime. The apartment looked vaguely familiar. The walls were still painted the same but to say it was like the apartment she remembered was a stretch. There was computers and different screens set up all around the living room, small air mattress set up in the living room and bedroom as well.

"I would like to introduce you to my team." Bull stated "This is Benny Colon he will be your attorney during the trail."

"Pleasure to meet you" Deanna said shaking Benny's hand.

"Likewise" Benny answered.

"This is Marissa Morgan. She will be watching the mock jury and the real jury to see if they are swaying in your favor. Over here we have Danny James, she will work to get the evidence and the facts about the murder of your husband. This is Chunk Palmer he will be getting you ready for trial letting you know how to wear your makeup, clothes and hair. And this is Cable McCrory. We keep her around for good luck." Dr. Bull said pointing to each member of his team.

"Hey, I do more than that Bull. If it's anything technical, I'm your gal." Cable said.

A knock came at the door and it startled the team.

"Who is that? I didn't think anyone was supposed to know we were here!" Deanna exclaimed.

Marissa looked out the peek hole in the door. "It's the surprise I special ordered for you Mrs. DiNozzo." Marissa opened the door and there stood T.J. and Tonya.

"My babies!" Deanna screamed. The twins went running over to Deanna and gave her big hugs.

"They are so precious." Bull says admiring the twins.

T.J. and Tonya look up from their mother

"Daddy?!" Tonya exclaims.

"Your back!" T.J. exclaims. The twins run to Bull. I guess it wasn't just me that thought Dr. Bull and Tony looked a lot alike Deanna thought. Bull took a few steps back. He had never had kids and didn't know what to say with two calling him their daddy.

"T.J., Tonya that's not daddy that is Dr. Jason Bull." Deanna tried to explain.

"No that daddy!" T.J. said "Play piano?"

"Actually I do play piano and guitar." Bull answered "But I'm sorry little man I'm not your daddy."

"How about we go see if we can find some cookies in the kitchen?" Marissa told the twins trying to pull them off of Bull. They had wrapped themselves around his legs.

"I am so sorry about that. You look and sound just like their father. It's uncanny how much you two our alike. Tony played piano and guitar as well." Deanna explained.

"Maybe he's my long lost twin." Bull smirked. Deanna almost melted. Dr. Bull even had Tony's smile. It would be really hard to get through this without herself thinking Tony had come back in disguise.

Once the twins calmed down and had went to sleep, they started working on her case.

"The charges filed against is that you murdered your husband." Bull started "The report we got says your husband Tony DiNozzo was shot from inside the house, you moved him, never called 911 and that your agency issued gun was used to kill him. That gun has your prints on it."

"None of that is true. Technically speaking Tony was still in the house when he was shot. But I never tried to move him. I called our boss because I panicked because there was so much blood. I knew he was shot in the chest but I didn't know it shredded his heart. As for the gun, yes I have an agency issued gun that more than likely has my prints on it. I had cleaned it outside that afternoon and Tony cleaned his. I must have forgot to bring it in."

"You will have to tell all this to the jury." Bull said. "We pick the jury starting tomorrow."

"Mrs. DiNozzo, can I help you with your look?" Chunk asked.

"Of course" Deanna answered.

Chunk changed her appearance in a way she didn't know was possible. He cut her hair to just above her shoulders and gave her some side bangs. He brought in some glasses "Here try these on" to her she felt out of place but Chunk and Bull thought it looked perfect. "As for wardrobe I'm thinking a black dress show you're still mourning the loss of your husband. Might do just some touch up makeup to make it look like you are still in shock however not going out and trying to find another man right away."

It was after midnight before they had everything nailed down. Bull felt confident that they would be able to get Deanna DiNozzo off the hook.

* * *

"I can't believe someone bonded that bitch out of jail." Ziva said pacing the floor. "If I knew where she was right now I would go over and kill her myself.

"Ziva calm down. If you did that you wouldn't get anything. They will want me to go on the stand and I will explain everything in a way that will put her behind bars for good. We don't have to worry about anything." Abby said as she touched Ziva's face.

* * *

Finding a jury was a lot harder than Benny thought. He asked them questions like have you ever been bullied?

"No I was the bully" the juror answered.

"I think we need to strike jury number six." Bull said in his earpiece. Marissa agreed and Bull gave a slight nod to Benny. Than Benny asked the jury about had any of them panicked under a stressful situation to raise their hand. All but jurors number five and eight raised their hands. Bull nodded again at Benny to strike those as well.

"I think we have a jury." Bull said.

Marissa turned to Deanna "We have a jury."

* * *

Prepping for trial was one of the hardest things Deanna DiNozzo had ever done. All she wanted to do is sit in a corner and cry her eyes out that someone would actually think she killed her own husband. As she walked into the courtroom she seen many familiar faces sitting in the crowd. She seen Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, and towards the back was Ziva and Abby. Had all of them really turned their backs on her?

The trial started with bringing Abby to the stand first. Deanna felt like this would be a mistake.

"Can you tell me who you are please" the prosecuting lawyer asked.

"My name is Abby Sciuto. I am the forensic specialist for NCIS."

"Ms. Sciuto, on your findings of the crime scene what did you find?"

"I found that the victim Tony DiNozzo was shot from inside the house with a gun belonging to his wife. I also found that the body had been moved from its original spot that it landed at."

"Was there anything that could have provoked Mrs. DiNozzo for killing her husband?"

"She had found a picture of his girlfriend Ziva David in his closet. It was covered with blood and fingerprints at the crime scene."

Bull whispered into Deanna's ear "Is that true?"

"No I didn't even know they had dated until I met her at the funeral home." Deanna responded.

Benny got up to question Abby. "Is there a way that the gun was left outside and someone else used it to kill Agent DiNozzo?"

"It's impossible. Agents know not to leave their guns just lying around."

"But could something of caught her attention to where she forgot about her gun being out there. Say she was attending to the twins and forgot about it?"

"Objection relevance" The other lawyer asked.

"Denied proceed" the judge answered back.

"There could be that possibility however I highly doubt it. Deanna was furious with Tony after she found out about Ziva and his daughter Tali. So she wanted to make him pay by killing him and receiving all the benefits for herself." Abby answered.

"No further questions." Benny said going back to sit down.

Abby was excused from the bench.

"This is going to be harder than we thought Bull. None of the jurors are on Deanna's side right now. They are all finding her guilty." Marissa said.

"Give it time." Bull answered back.

 **What will some of the Team members say about the case when they are called to the stand? And will Dr. Bull have to go to extremes to convince the jury that Deanna is innocent? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

The second day of trial was almost as excoriating as the first. Today was the day they were calling Ziva David to the stand. Deanna dreaded this as well. She just hoped this trial was over soon.

"Ms. David. You have told us that you dated Special Agent DiNozzo. How long had you dated?" The prosecutor asked.

"A couple of years. We have a daughter together, Tali, who is almost three." Ziva answered.

Deanna ducked her head. He could have been with Ziva before her, but he probably still had contact because of Tali.

"Do you believe that Mrs. DiNozzo would kill her husband if she found out about you?"

"Yes to get the insurance money and screw me and his daughter out of it, absolutely!" Ziva said looking straight at Deanna. She looked behind Deanna and found Bull sitting behind her. It was like looking at Tony's ghost. It couldn't be? Ziva started to hyperventilate.

"Ms. David are you ok?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I think I just need some water." Ziva responded. Was Tony haunting her for trying to screw Deanna and the twins over?

"Here you go Ms. David." The bailiff said handing Ziva a bottle of water.

"Are you ready to continue?" The judge asked.

"I think so."

Team Gibbs was sitting out in the crowd watching and waiting for their turns to testify. Kate leaned over to Gibbs.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kate asked.

"I don't know it's like she choked. If I didn't know any better, I would say she's lying about all of this. I still don't believe Deanna could have done this." Gibbs answered back.

Benny got up to question a very nervous Ziva. Gibbs had never seen Ziva so nervous. What had gotten into her?

"Ms. David, had you had any contact with Special Agent DiNozzo within the last few months?"

"No. The last time I seen him, he was already dead."

"When was the last time you spoke to him."

Ziva paused. She knew this could make or break the case but she was under oath and had to tell the truth. "It's been almost three years ago. After I had Tali he flew to Israel to try and bring me back but I was stubborn and refused."

"So if he was your boyfriend, how can you have a relationship without speaking to each other for 3 years?"

"I…..I…guess we broke up. He wasn't ready to be a father at the time."

"So the picture that was found in the DiNozzo's home can you tell me where it was taken." Benny asked popping a picture up on the screen. Deanna looked at it. There was something different about that picture, as if it had been photo shopped.

"It was taken in Ireland." Ziva said wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"Really? That's funny because I have Mr. DiNozzo's passport right here. It never says he traveled to Ireland."

Ziva knew that she had been found out. "The photo is photo shopped."

There was gasps all around the room. The judge used his gavel to try and calm everything back down.

"No further questions your honor."

Deanna couldn't believe that Ziva would fake a picture just to make it look like Deanna did it out of jealousy.

"I would like to call a Dr. Brad Pitt to the stand." The plaintiff said.

The court room laughed when a doctor who looked nothing like Brad Pitt the actor took the stand.

"Danny says she's got something that will help seal the case. I'm going to check on it." Bull told Benny and Deanna.

"Dr. Pitt, tell me what you found when Special Agent DiNozzo came into your hospital."

"Mr. DiNozzo had been shot twice. Once in the side and another in the chest."

"Could he have sustained is injuries?"

"No. His lung had been hit and collapsed. The other bullet that hit his chest shredded his heart. Only about 15% was working by time he was brought into the hospital."

"What made the final call of ending Mr. DiNozzo's life?"

"While he was on the operating table, Mr. DiNozzo we found his heart was mangled and beyond repair. Mr. DiNozzo flat lined on the table and we were unable to bring him back. We placed him on life support so family and friends could say goodbye. He was also an organ donor so we wanted to preserve the good organs that were unharmed."

"So your saying he was dead before he was ever put on life support?"

"Technically speaking yes. He had no brain activity. He had lost a considerably large amount of blood and we were unable to repair the heart."

"No further questions your honor."

Deanna had not known Tony had died before she got to him. She didn't know if she missed that part due to everything happening so fast or if she just tried to block it out of her mind.

"I would like to call a Dr. Mallard to the stand." Benny said.

The older man took the stand. Benny started showing pictures of Tony's autopsy.

"Dr. Mallard, which one of the bullets would you say killed Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Well clearly young lad it was the one to his chest cavity. It ripped his heart to shreds."

"If Mr. DiNozzo would have been moved or dragged would he of made it alive to the hospital?"

"No" Ducky hesitated.

"With the way Mr. DiNozzo was shot at point blank range, the way he fell could someone from the outside have shot him and he fell on the inside of the house?"

"Yes with the force of the two bullets and the way he was shot, there was no way he could have been shot inside the house."

"No further questions."

* * *

"Look at this jurors two and seven are convinced she's innocent. Now to get the others." Marissa said looking at the screen.

* * *

"I would like to call agent Jethro Gibbs to the stand." Benny said.

Deanna prayed that he would take her side.

"Mr. Gibbs, you investigated your own agent's death, tell me what you saw." Benny asked him.

"I was called over to the DiNozzo house at 11 pm that night. Deanna was trying to stop the bleeding. Tony was still conscience at the time. He told his wife that he loved her and told her to not let the kids forget about him. He became unresponsive before the ambulance arrived." Gibbs told them.

"Do you believe Mrs. DiNozzo had anything to do with the murder of your agent?" Benny asked.

"No!"

"NO further questions your honor." Benny said and sat down. It made Deanna happy that Gibbs didn't think she killed Tony.

"Agent Gibbs, who was it that called you to the DiNozzo house the night of the murder?" The plaintiff asked.

"Mrs. DiNozzo did."

"And who was it that called 911 that night?"

"I did."

"I see. So Mrs. DiNozzo had it mentally together enough to call you but not 911?"

"She was in shock!" Gibbs spat.

"But your agents. You see death all the time."

"This was different. This was her own husband. If it was me, I probably would have done the same thing."

Deanna gasp she couldn't believe what she was hearing from Gibbs.

"No further questions your honor." The plaintiff sat down with a huff.

"Let's take a recess we will reconvene in 15.

* * *

"There's jurors one, three, and six that are on Deanna's side." Marissa said with a shout.

"So what did you guys find?" Bull asked.

"There was an autopsy guy named Jimmy Palmer that received a strange call to Deanna's old number a few days before the murder." Danny said. "Said the guy asked for the DiNozzo's home address."

"I think it's time we put Mr. Palmer on the stand.

 **Will more of the jury lean in favor of Deanna? What does Bull have up his sleeve to convince a jury? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

The trial began again. Deanna's nervous was calmed by some of the others believing that she didn't commit the murder of Tony DiNozzo. She still wondered what in the world made Ziva act like she had seen a ghost.

"I would like to call a Jimmy Palmer to the stand" Benny said. This would seal the case if people understood that someone was targeting the DiNozzo's. Palmer pointed at himself in shock that he was being called to the stand.

"Go on Mr. Palmer. Tell them what happened. It will be ok." Ducky reassured his young tech.

Palmer reached the stand with his hands shaking. He thought the jury would probably think he was the guilty one with the way he was acting. He hadn't told Team Gibbs or Deanna about the phone call. He had blamed himself for Tony's death because of giving out the DiNozzo's home address.

"Mr. Palmer, tell me what you do for NCIS." Benny questioned.

"I am an autopsy assistant." Palmer said still shaking.

"Tell me had anything strange happened in autopsy before Special Agent DiNozzo's death?"

"Objection relevance?" The plaintiff asked.

"Overruled please continue" The judge said.

"Several months back I had broken my phone and Mrs. DiNozzo let me have her old one. She had switched phones and phone numbers after she was in an accident in Oklahoma and moved to D.C. I had gotten a strange call asking for her. The person never said what their name was just asked about her and asked what the DiNozzo address was." Palmers voice trailed off.

"Did you give it to him?" Benny asked.

Palmer was trying to hold back tears. "Yes."

"Did this person ever contact you again?"

"Yes. A few days before Agent DiNozzo was killed the person called again and said he had made it into town but had lost their address. Said he was a friend of Deanna's and that was the last number he had. Said he had a wedding present for the DiNozzo's and a gift for the twins. I should have never given out their address." Palmer began to cry.

"No further questions your honor." Benny said.

"Could Mrs. DiNozzo have sat this person up to call her old phone to make it look like someone else murdered her husband?" The plaintiff asked.

"No, Mrs. DiNozzo would never do that. It's my fault for giving out their address. I should have told someone when the call first came in. I shouldn't have answered the call the second time. I meant to get the number changed but we were so swamped in autopsy that I never did." Palmer said. The tears flowing down his face as his voice shook. He had so much guilt built up and just needed to get it off of his chest.

"No further questions your honor." The plaintiff said.

* * *

"Juror nine is believing she's innocent." Marissa said looking at the screens.

"But it's juror eleven we need to worry about. He can convince the rest of the jury that she's guilty. He's a leader. Benny let's put Deanna on the stand." Bull was a little concerned. With all the testimony and the jury was split down the middle. He hoped that after they heard Deanna's side of the story that they would move in her favor.

* * *

"I would like to call Deanna DiNozzo to the stand." Benny said.

Deanna repositioned her glasses and made her way up to the stand.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, take me back to the night of your husband's murder." Benny asked her.

"Tony and I had just gotten the twins tucked into bed. We had laid down ourselves. We tried hard to go to bed with the twins so that all of the sleeping schedules were kept on track. Just before 11, Tony heard something on our sliding glass door in our bedroom that led out to our patio area. He got up to see what it was. He believed it was one of the tree branches from the tree not too far from the door. I had gotten up to use the restroom. When I came out I heard the gun shoots ring out. Tony stumbled, he probably thought he could chase after the person who shot him. Then…." Deanna started to cry. It wasn't like that night didn't haunt her every time she closed her eyes. "He fell with a loud thump on to our bedroom floor. With my training I knew not to move him away from the area. I grabbed my phone and was going to call 911. Then I saw the growing pool of blood forming. I tried desperately to make the bleeding stop. Lord if I could just make it stop everything would be alright. I panicked and called our boss. Agent Gibbs. I know I should have called 911 but I….I was scared. Gibbs has been there for us for everything. From the time they were investigating who beat me nearly to death, to our wedding, to the twins being born. He always had comfort for us. I knew since he lived not even a couple of blocks away that he could be down there and help in no time. Tony tried hard to tell me he loved me and to tell the kids about him. I honestly believe that he knew he was dying. I didn't want to believe it but he knew."

"No further questions your honor." Benny said. It was tough listening to that, but to go through it he couldn't even imagine Deanna's pain and hurt.

* * *

"We just won jurors four and ten!" Marissa exclaimed from inside the DiNozzo's old apartment. The screens still showed four jurors that believe Deanna was guilty.

"We are close but still not close enough." Bull responded.

* * *

"Mrs. DiNozzo the evidence says that the gun that killed your husband was yours. How do you explain that when you say you're not the one that killed him?" The plaintiff asked.

"Tony and I had cleaned our agency issued guns that afternoon. I had gotten distracted by one of the twins and had to go inside. I forgot my gun out on our patio table." Deanna answered blaming herself.

"So you just left it? And never went back to it?"

"Yes, I guess it was my mommy brain its worse when you have two running around."

"But you're an agent yourself. Are you saying you would just leave your gun laying around for a suspect to get and purposely shoot you?"

"Objection leading" Benny jumped up.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"Ok so Mrs. DiNozzo how do you explain the night gown you wore on the night of the murder. It has your husbands blood all over it." The plaintiff asked.

"Tony had started coughing up blood. Any time someone started coughing and choking you're going to do what you can to help it stop. I had raised Tony's body up off the floor a little to help him hoping it would make the coughing stop. With him coughing up blood it got all over me because there was so much with his lung being hit. When I raised him up it also made his chest bleed even more. I was on the side he was shot on and so when I raised him up and got all over me." Deanna answered.

"So you admit that you did move your husband?"

"Only to save him from choking to death, yes."

"No further questions your honor."

"We will take a lunch than we will hear the closing arguments." The judge said.

"Benny I'm scared. I can't leave those twins without a mother. Their father was killed and now they are going to find me guilty." Deanna cried.

"Don't worry, I think Bull has a plan." Benny said.

* * *

"How's it looking Marissa?" Bull asked.

"Juror number five has swayed to her not being guilty. However, juror number one and five have changed their minds and are finding her guilty." Marissa sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Cable link into the main elevator that the jurors ride." Bull said.

"On it boss." Cable answered.

"What are you going to do?" Marissa asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you. We are going for a little ride." Bull said and they were both out the door and heading for the court house.

* * *

As the jurors loaded the elevator to go back to the court room, Marissa and Dr. Bull got on as well.

"Is there room for us?" Bull asked as the jurors made room. Marissa looked at Bull. She knew what he was about to do was going to be one of the most outlandish things he had ever done to convince a jury.

As the elevator started up it was like it got stuck in between floors.

"I have always had a fear of getting stuck on an elevator, what if Hannibal is going to come out of the ceiling and kill us all." One of the jurors exclaimed.

Bull smirked at Marissa as he put his plan in motion. He grabbed his chest.

"Honey I don't feel so good." Bull told Marissa. He winced in with the pain in his chest. His breathing becoming erratic He clenched his chest tighter. "I got heart palpitations. Someone call 911"

All the jurors didn't seem to pay attention to what he was saying.

He winced at the pain in his chest. "I think I am having a heart attack. I can't hardly breath." Bull struggled for each breath. He fell to the floor.

"Someone call 911" Marissa said.

"Here I have a boyfriend that is in medical school." One juror said. Another dropped down to Bull's side.

"He's not breathing." She checked for a pulse. "I'm not getting a pulse."

Marissa dropped to Bull side. Was he actually playing this up or was he actually dying on her. She couldn't lose her boss like this. "Does anyone know cpr?" Marissa put her ear down to Bull's chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. "Shit Bull what have you done." She thought. She looked into his green eyes that were open they were focused on something else other than life itself. She knew by this point no one was going to help her. She pushed the emergency button as all the jurors just stood around.

"Hello what is your emergency?" Danny's voice came over the intercom. Cable and Danny kind of giggled they knew their boss was going to pull something dramatic but didn't know it would be an actual heart attack.

"I need an ambulance sent to the court house. We have a man on the elevator that has had a heart attack. He's not breathing and we can't find a pulse." Marissa said panicked herself of losing Bull.

"She's good at this" Cable said.

"Alright ma'am we will have a rescue crew heading your way in about 10 to 15 minutes." Danny said over the intercom.

"Dammit we may not be able to bring him back by then." Marissa said. She pulled out her phone and texted Chunk.

 _This is not a joke. Bull is not playing around. He really has had a heart attack. He's not breathing and we can't find a pulse. I think we just lost our boss._

When Chunk got the message he about broke down.

"Guys I think you might want to see this." Chunk said showing the message to the girls.

"Oh my God it really is serious." Cable said. "I'm calling 911."

* * *

The court reconvened but they didn't have any jurors.

"What is going on? Did the jurors decided not to come back?" The judge asked.

Benny's phone vibrated. It was a message from Chunk.

 _Bulls dead!_

"What the hell?" Benny exclaimed.

"What is it Benny?" Deanna questioned.

"Look at this!" Benny said showing her his phone.

"Oh my God. What happened?" She asked

Benny typed back asking.

 _He is there inside the courthouse on an elevator. He's had a heart attack. He's not breathing and they can't find a pulse._ Chunk replied back.

Benny couldn't think of losing his ex-brother-in-law and his boss.

"This can't be happing. Not now!" Benny said.

Deanna began to cry. She had already lost her husband. Now the person that reminded her of him was dead too.

* * *

"Ok my boyfriend says that we should start CPR." One of the jurors said.

"Ya think?" Marissa responded. She didn't mean to sound hateful but she couldn't live with herself if she let Bull die on her watch.

"Here what are we supposed to do and I'll do CPR." One of the male jurors stepped into help.

"He says to put your hands together and start compressions on his chest." The juror said getting instructions from her boyfriend. Marissa put her ear close to Bulls mouth and nose and still didn't hear him breathing.

"We need to tilt his head back." The juror said still getting instructions.

"Don't you do this to me." Marissa whispered into Bulls ear. She felt for Bulls pulse but there wasn't one. "We still don't have a pulse."

"Ok continue compressions."

"Come on Jason" Marissa said starting to cry.

 **Will Bull make it out alive? And will this change the jury's way of thinking? New Chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

All of a sudden the elevator started to move. They continued to do compressions hoping to get Jason Bull back. In that moment they were able to get a pulse and Bull started to breathe on his own. He blinked his eyes and looked at Marissa who was over him crying.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She said and leaned down and hugged him. When the elevator doors opened the paramedics rushed to get Bull on to a gurney and the jurors clapped knowing that the guy they had been stuck on the elevator with was going to live.

"Did you really think I was going to die on ya?" Bull asked Marissa. She punched him in the arm. "Hey I just came back from the dead" he said as he flashed his winning grin. She couldn't help but laugh at her boss. The paramedics loaded Dr. Bull up to go to the hospital even though he insisted he was fine. The jurors made it back into the courtroom for the final arguments. Marissa came and sat down behind Deanna and Benny.

"What the hell happened in there?" Benny asked.

"I think our boss took things to extremes and it back fired on him. He's going to be ok. They got him back and are taking him to the hospital to get checked out now." Marissa said "To see him turn pale and lifeless was the scariest moment of my life."

"I know how you feel" Deanna told Marissa. She put a hand on Deanna's shoulder.

"Due to the exciting day it sounds like our jury has had, we will do the closing arguments and read the verdict tomorrow." The judge said.

"As you can see Mrs. DiNozzo is guilty of killing her husband. She knew that he had another child and she was jealous. She is trying to make you think she's innocent with her 'mom brain' but in fact she is nothing but a murderer." The plaintiff said.

Benny got up and was still rattled by the fact he almost lost his boss. "I believe that Mrs. DiNozzo is innocent. She was in a situation that she could lose her husband and she panicked. Instead of calling 911 she tended to him and called someone who knew what to do."

A lot of the jury felt guilty for not helping Bull in the elevator considering they lost him. If someone would not have known what they were doing, he would have been going to the ME's office.

"If we were put into her shoes, what would we do? Would we step in and help, would we think fast enough to call 911, or would we call someone else who would know what to do." Benny said

"The jury will deliberate and we will reconvene in the morning." The judge said.

"I would really like to go over and see Bull and make sure is alright." Deanna told Benny and Marissa.

They all went together. Bull was still insisting that he could go home when they got there.

"How are you feeling Boss man?" Benny asked him.

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks. But will be good to go for trial tomorrow." Bull answered.

"What happened in that elevator anyway?"

"I had planned on faking a heart attack. Didn't plan on having a real one. Marissa was going to help 'save me' and we were going to change the perception of an emergency and what they would do. Than all of a sudden my chest actually did start bothering me. I think Marissa still thought I was acting but then it was like someone crushed my heart and I couldn't breathe. I saw a bright light that was calling to me and I just wanted to go to it. The next thing I know I'm looking at Marissa's face over me and she was crying her eyes out."

"You scared the hell out of me is what you did Bull." Marissa answered back.

As they planned to leave Bull called out to Deanna.

"Once this whole trial is done would you mind going out on a date with me? You know just to celebrate?" He smirked in the same way Tony always did. She couldn't resist.

"Only if you're up for it." She responded.

"I'll see you in the courtroom in the morning." Bull said chuckling.

 **Bull survived his heart attack! How will this change the jury's perception on Deanna and the twist when the verdicts read. New Chapter soon! Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Deanna was worried sick. Today was the day that would make or break the rest of her life. Hours before the trial she sat and cried her eyes out. She thought of everything that had happened in the past few months. She lost the love of her life, she was accused of murder, and she almost lost the person that was trying to get her off of her conviction. As she sat there in her silence she thought of Jason Bull. How could someone look so much like her dead husband. She wanted to go on a date with Bull but still felt committed to Tony. Would he really want her to move on? She was starting to have feelings for Bull and his heart attack really opened her eyes to how many feelings she had. If she was found innocent she would give him one date and just one. She didn't want to get too attached to another guy again. She walked into the courtroom with Benny and Bull by her side. She looked around and seen that the courtroom was full. There were several reporters, Team Gibbs was there showing their support, Abby and Ziva was on one side of the courtroom, then there was a someone sitting there that looked familiar but Deanna couldn't place how or why she knew them. It seemed like a lifetime for the jury to reach their decision. Finally, they walked out with their verdict in hand.

"Jury what is your verdict?" The judge asked.

"We the jury find Deanna DiNozzo….not guilty." The juror announced.

Deanna couldn't believe it. Not guilty! Her whole life had come back together in one moment. Several of Team Gibbs clapped for her. They knew deep in their hearts there was no way she could have killed Tony. Deanna turned and gave Benny a hug and thanked him. But it was when she turned to hug Dr. Jason Bull that everything erupted in the courtroom. A young man with curly brown hair down to his shoulders rushed to where Bull was, tackled him to the ground and began to strangle him.

"You son of a bitch! I thought I killed you! Tony DiNozzo your supposed to be dead! That's my woman not yours!" The man yelled while he had his hands around Bulls neck. As the bailiff and deputy tried to get the young man off of Bull, Deanna looked into his eyes. She knew those eyes too well.

"Tanner?" She asked.

He stopped strangling Bull and looked up at Deanna. It was the first time she had seen him since the night he beat her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to get you back. Every time I think I have the path clear, you go for someone else. You belong to me." Tanner exclaimed.

"No Tanner I don't. I moved on. I married Tony DiNozzo. He loved me and cared for me. He never laid a finger on me like you did."

Gibbs made his way to the front of the courtroom.

"Is it true that you killed Agent Tony DiNozzo?" Gibbs spat.

"Yes I did and I'm proud of it. I would do anything to get my woman back." Tanner spat back.

"I am not your woman. I never want to see you again. You took away the one thing that meant the most to me." Deanna said trying to hold back the tears.

"McGee cuff him and read him his rights. This scum of the earth will pay for hurting my agent." Gibbs said. He then looked at the man that was trying to get up off the floor. Bull was rubbing his neck and trying to catch his breathe.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Bull said.

Abby and Ziva was also being taken out in handcuffs for falsifying evidence in front of a court.

Gibbs looked at Bull probably longer than he should have. Kate walked up beside him and nearly fainted. It was like they were seeing Tony in the flesh.

"Ducky, Palmer you have got to see this." Gibbs yelled at his autopsy team.

"Dear God, he looks just like our Anthony." Ducky said in amazement.

"Let me introduce myself. "I'm Doctor Jason Bull. I do trial science. I work to get client's a not guilty verdict."

"You did one hell of a job with this one. Great work!" Gibbs said shaking Bulls hand.

Bull flashed a smirk grin and the whole team felt like even for a second they had Tony back with them.

"Deanna, you can start back to work with us whenever you're ready." Gibbs explained. Deanna fell into Gibbs embrace.

"Thank you so much Gibbs. It means a lot!"

"Let's go celebrate" Bull told Deanna.

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Of course, never felt better." Bull said putting an arm around her and leading her out to his car.

The TAC Team had a party set up at a bar not too far from the courthouse.

"Great job today Benny! And to the rest of TAC you got this pretty lady off and saved my life." Bull said with a raised glass. As Deanna sipped on her drink, she couldn't help but wonder if Jason Bull was anything like Tony was, on a personal level. He had to leave for New York tomorrow with his team so chances of figuring that one out was probably slim to none. Bull didn't come across to her as a guy that would have a one-night stand. As the team went to the DiNozzo's old apartment to pack up, Bull took her home. He walked her right up to the front door of her house. She was scared to go back in. Scared that something could happen to her.

"It has been a pleasure working with you." Bull said.

"Likewise Dr. Bull."

"Please, call me Jason." With that he pulled her into him and gave her a passionate kiss. He ran his hands through her hair. She wanted desperately to invite him inside and see where this would go, but she couldn't, it was like something was stopping her.

"Here's my number if you ever need anything I will be down here in no time flat. And I do mean anything." Bull said flashing that heart breaking smile once more. How could she not think of those eyes and his embrace all night long.

* * *

Deanna's first day back to NCIS was almost as hard on her as the day she lost Tony. It was like she was in a fog. Gibbs brought her coffee to try and get her day going. But by time she sat down at her desk the whole atmosphere was different. She looked over at Tony's empty desk and began to cry. It took her breath away to see the desk that used to have such a lively agent sitting behind it, now be so empty. As she stared at his desk she remembered different thinks that made her smile. She remembered the first time they made love in a hotel room in Oklahoma City. She remembered their first date and how handsome he looked. The twinkle in his green eyes when he would talk to you. Than from the good memories it went to the bad. She remembered hearing the gun shots and watching Tony fall to the ground. She remembered being in the hospital waiting room in a night gown covered in his blood. She remembered that last thing he told her was I Love You. She wanted so badly to be in his arms again and for him to touch her face once more. She was plagued by so much grief that she could barely work. Gibbs put her on desk duty for her first day back. She was regretting that he did because it was torture to sit across from Tony's desk and have all the memories flood back to her. She kept replaying the shooting in her mind, how she tried to get the bleeding to stop. Seeing him in his casket for the first time. Watching as her boss the strongest man she knew broke down at Tony's funeral. She had Tony's flag from the funeral still tucked away in her bag. She had planned to put it above the fireplace, but then thought it would be a reminder if she put it in the office. She couldn't take it anymore she finally needed someone to talk to.

She met with Jason Bull at a coffee shop not far from headquarters.

"It has been really weighing me down, Jason. Everywhere I turn something reminds me of him. I went over to his desk and seen the picture of him holding the twins. he was so proud of them. When I found out I was pregnant he was so excited. They had their daddy wrapped around their little fingers. I honestly don't know how I am going to move on from this. Every time I look at his desk, every time I close my eyes I feel like I made a mistake, like I made the wrong decision." Deanna said crying.

"You did the right thing. You did all you could." Bull comforted her. "I don't think you should be alone. Allow me to spend some time with you until you get to feeling more like yourself."

That really comforted her. Bull spent the night with her and it was magical. It was like having Tony back in the house all over again. She couldn't believe just how much the two were alike. As she laid in his arms she rubbed his scruffy face. It was the first time she had felt someone's embrace since she lost Tony. She hoped that Bull didn't look at her as a charity case. When she almost lost Bull opened her eyes to her real feelings for him. She couldn't lose him too.

That night she had a dream. Tony was standing in this bright light. He reached for her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Everything will be ok…you will see me soon enough. Make sure the twins will be taken care. Don't let them forget about me. I love you guys." Tony whispered into her ear. Then he let go over her and she woke up. It startled her to see Bull lying beside her. In the dim light she thought it was Tony, but as her eyes adjusted she seen the clear difference.

What could her dream mean? She thought. The next morning, she sat down with Bull and wanted to talk some things over with him.

"If for some reason something ever happens to me, I want you to have full custody of my twins." Deanna explained.

"Excuse me?" Bull questioned. He didn't know much about kids at all.

"You are the closest thing they have to a father. Please promise me that you would raise them if something ever was to happen." Deanna begged.

"Yes I would be happy to raise them for you. I would also like to help raise them with you even without something happening to you."

This could really be the start of something she could get used to.

Deanna's phone vibrated and she looked to see it was Gibbs calling.

"Agent Carter DiNozzo."

"Deanna get in here now we need to get to Quantico." Gibbs spat.

"Ok what's going on?"

"Tanner just broke out of prison."

"On it boss."

"What is it?" Bull questioned.

"Tanner just broke out of prison. I pray he won't come for you next." Deanna worried.

 **Tanner is back on the run. How did he break out of prison? Will they be able to catch him before he strikes again? New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Jason Bull agreed to watch the twins when Deanna had to suddenly leave to go to work. On her drive to headquarters it gave her time to think and evaluate the time she had spent with Jason. She felt like she was beginning to get to know him on more of a personal level than she had when he was working her case for court. She was starting to fall in love with him though it scared her. The last time she fell in love it was ripped away from her. She knew she would never fully get over loosing Tony. But she felt like she needed to move on and her heart needed to open up and love again. She didn't want to put Jason in danger. Tanner had already killed one person she loved, if he found out she was in love with Jason, he would kill him too. She wished Jason could have accompanied her on the drive to headquarters. She didn't like driving alone. Someone could shoot her on her way to work or run her off the road. With as crazy as Tanner was and him escaping from prison, she didn't put anything past him. Jason was so mature and always knew the right things to say to comfort her. She enjoyed him being a little more mature, she loved Tony but sometimes he could still be very childish. Jason was great with the twins. She didn't know if it was because he looked so much like Tony or if it was the twins was actually starting to warm up to him, but he was really taking a liking to them. He was a great father figure for them. Even if something was to happen to her, she knew that he would take great care of Tonya and T.J. Deanna desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, that she really did love him for him not because he resembled her late husband but because he made her feel loved. He lent an ear and helped her through the most trying times of her life. She never knew she would date someone older. He was close to 50 but damn was he hot. The scruffy on his face, his piercing green eyes that could read your whole life story was just a few of the things that made him irresistible. She wanted to find a way to show him just how much she cared about him but how? Once she got to headquarters she texted him and let him know she was safe.

 _Made it to headquarters. Will be heading out to Quantico in just a little bit._

She made it up to the bullpen and found Gibbs, McGee and Kate grabbing their gear getting ready to go.

"Grab your stuff DiNozzo. We need to get out of here." Gibbs said heading for the elevator.

It felt strange to her for Gibbs to say DiNozzo. Deanna looked around looking for Tony before she realized he was talking to her. It felt weird to be the Agent DiNozzo now. She almost wanted to ask him to please just call her agent Carter not DiNozzo. The whole ride was a blur. Gibbs was driving, McGee was updating them on information about the case. Kate was preparing the cameras. All Deanna could do was sit in the back seat and look out the window. She was scared. She had a feeling something was wrong. She also had feelings for Jason she really wanted to talk to Kate about, but didn't want the team to think of her badly.

"How the hell did he escape?" Gibbs asked the guard.

"He choked one of the guards, stole the guard's clothes and made a break for it." The guard answered. "He could be anywhere by now."

"He could be anywhere? We are talking about the guy that killed one of my best agents and you're just going to blow it off as someone that stole a piece of gum?" Gibbs spat.

"We are doing all we can to find him sir. We have our dogs out searching the area right now."

"If you don't find him and he kills another one of my agents, it will be you I will throw into that cell. You got that?" Gibbs spat getting up in the guard's face.

* * *

Several weeks went by and nothing had come of Tanner's escape. Jason and Deanna had forged more of a passionate relationship towards each other. Tony was but a distance memory in her mind. There were still times she would think about him, but she wanted to dedicate 100% of her time, focus and attention to Jason. He was opening up a TAC branch in D.C. so he could be closer to her. Deanna knew Jason had a soft side to him underneath his rough exterior and she had found it. They had become a family with the twins now starting to call Jason dad. He was scared at first but now was taking them to the park and to museum just like a father would. Jason and Deanna had moved in together so they could spend more time together. Deanna would think back to the day she almost lost Jason at the courthouse and it would remind her that she never wanted to lose him or even come that close ever again. Needless to say Jason was good at what he did be it in the courtroom, bedroom or as a father. He had a surprise for her and little did he know Deanna had a surprise for him as well.

* * *

Deanna told Kate her surprise she had for Jason.

"No way? He's going to love that! When are you going to do it?" Kate asked.

"We are going to lunch this afternoon so I plan to do it then." Deanna smiled.

"You will have to let me know how it goes. His face will be priceless."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Jason? It's going to be a big commitment?" Marissa asked her boss when he told her his surprise.

"I have never been more sure in my life." Jason said.

Marissa had always had a crush on her boss, but after his divorce and hers they just weren't ready to move on at the same time. The day Jason had his heart attack on the elevator and died beside her was the scariest day of her life. To lose her boss and her best friend would have been awful. She decided that no matter what he decided to do whether it be professional or personal, she was going to stay by his side, just as she did that day.

Down in autopsy, Ducky and Palmer had received a body from Bethesda right before lunch.

"Mr. Palmer what do you say we go get some lunch and start on the ol' lad when we get back." Ducky said.

"That's a great idea Dr. Mallard." Palmer answers. They take off their lab coats and head for lunch. Once the lights were turned off, the body bag starts unzipping itself.

When Ducky and Palmer got back from lunch they notice the body bag is a bit flat.

Palmer looks into it. "Dr. Mallard you might want to see this."

"Dear God. I need to call Gibbs."

"What do you make of it?"

"I think we might have an intruder in the building."

* * *

Deanna was hard at work at her desk when she looked up and seen the adorable Jason Bull standing in front of her with a dozen roses.

"Jason there beautiful!"

"Just like you!" Jason replied he brought her to her feet and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. It was like time stood still. She didn't want the moment to end. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever. What broke the moment was Gibbs phone ringing.

"Gibbs…..are you sure Ducky? Ok we will take our precautions….thanks Duck be safe."

"Please tell me that they didn't find the pneumonic plague again?" McGee asked his boss.

"That's happened around here before?" Jason asked Deanna.

"It was before my time working here but yes. By late husband had gotten it."

Gibbs stood up on his desk and demanded everyone's attention.

"We have had an intruder come into our building through our autopsy. We are not sure where this person is but we are putting the building on lock down until further notice." Gibbs yelled.

"But Boss, I had lunch plans!" Deanna said

"Well I guess you're going to have to change them." Gibbs spat.

"I am so sorry Jason. I didn't mean to bring you into harm's way like this." Deanna said trying to be strong.

"As long as I'm with you that's all that matters." Jason said he hugged her tightly afraid of what could happen.

Scared that she may not ever be able to tell him she looked it to his big beautiful green eyes "I love you Jason Bull."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips "I love you Deanna Carter DiNozzo."

"McGee I want you to go into MTAC. I want you to bring every camera in the building up on the screen. I want to know who it is inside our building and why they would want to slip in." Gibbs demanded.

"On it boss."

"Kate, Deanna grab your guns I want you guys to help secure the building with me. I want you on channel 2 on your ear pieces." Gibbs demanded.

"Got it boss." Deanna replied.

"What would you like for me to do? I know I'm not an agent but I could still help!" Bull said standing their feeling helpless.

"You can go into MTAC and help McGee. Get on the radio with us and help him watch to see where the intruder is." Gibbs demanded. He was thankful that Jason was willing to help. An extra set of eyes couldn't hurt.

As people started to their positions the ding of the elevator went off. A young man with a gun stepped off. Tanner had come to get his revenge on NCIS putting him away in prison. Gibbs was the first one to notice and with guns drawn they tried to calm their intruder.

"Put the gun down Tanner. It's over" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh it's not over. I don't have what I want yet." Tanner yelled back.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Gibbs asked.

"I want revenge." Tanner spat. He was out for blood and didn't matter who he had to take down.

Jason and McGee heard the screaming and came running out of MTAC. McGee started shooting back as well and Jason really wished he had a gun at the moment.

"Tanner please don't do this. It doesn't have to be like this." Deanna begged Tanner hoping to calm him down enough to put the gun down.

"I loved you Deanna Carter. But I guess my love wasn't good enough for you." Tanner replied.

When Tanner seen Jason coming down the stairs he shot in his direction. Jason felt a warm and sticky sensation going down his arm. He looked and blood was starting to soak through the sleeve of his jacket.

"At least it's not a fatal wound." He thought.

The agents started shooting back at Tanner trying to hide behind their desks Gibbs double tapped Tanner in the chest and the nightmare was over. Jason went running over to Deanna. She seen that he had been shot.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked Jason.

"I'm fine. It just a flesh wound not a big deal." He responded.

"It's over Duck you can come upstairs." Gibbs called to autopsy.

Deanna leaned in to give Jason a hug and he laid a passionate kiss on her. She began to feel weak and at first she thought it was because of the kiss. Jason felt something on his girlfriend's body. He pulled his hand away from her to realize she was bleeding. In amongst the shooting her adrenaline was so high she didn't realize she had been shot herself in the chest. She was losing a lot of blood and was trying so hard to stay conscious and she began to fall to the ground.

"Someone call 911" Jason yelled "Deanna's been hit"

Kate called 911 "We have an agent down and need a medic fast."

Jason helped lay Deanna down onto the floor. He took the upper half of her body and laid it in his lap.

"I had a surprise for you Deanna." Jason told her trying to keep her with him.

"What's….that?" Deanna said struggling for each breathe.

Jason pulled a small box out for his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Deanna will you marry me?"

Deanna smiled. She was in so much pain. "Yes I will." Jason placed the engagement ring onto her finger.

She began to cough and wondered if this was like what Tony experienced in his last few moments.

"I had a surprise for you too."

Jason smiled trying to hold back the tears "What is that."

"I'm pregnant." Deanna smiled the coughing ensued more "You're going to be a father."

Trying to comfort her and wanting to speak his mind as well he told her "I already am. T.J. and Tonya are my children and I would give my life for them."

That brought peace to her mind. If something was to happen, he would take care of them. Ducky got up and found Deanna lying in Jason's lap with her blood soaking through his pants and starting a puddle on the floor. Ducky checked her vitals.

"She's fading awfully fast Jethro." The older man said with a worried look on his face.

"I love you Jason" Deanna said she put her shaky hand up to his face. He took his hand and caressed her hand. He kissed it and held onto it.

"I love you Deanna."

Things started to go dark for Deanna. She could feel Jason holding her and rocking her. She was fighting for each breathe. Then she felt a peaceful feeling and seen a bright light almost like the one in her dream only this one was brighter. Before her stood a familiar face in amongst that light. In a white suit stood the love of her life.

"So getting shot is the trending way to go out I guess." Tony smirked.

He opened his arms and she went running to him. He picked her up and spun her around. He had missed her so much. He ran his hands in her hair and kissed her while holding the back of her neck.

"I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." She told Tony. She wanted to cry but her joy in seeing him stopped that.

"I told you we would be together soon enough." He said with a grin. "I hear that you were going to have a little one."

She looked at Tony shockingly. How did he know that Jason and her were going to have a baby? A young child dressed in white came running towards her yelling momma.

"Who is this kid?" she questioned.

"That's the little boy you and Jason Bull was going to have. Instead we will be able to watch him up here. Because he gets to live with us." Tony answered picking up the child. "This is little Jay"

Deanna couldn't help but smile. She was getting to start over but this time it would never end. Tony put his arm around her waist.

"Let me show you around." Tony told her. She looked up at him and those beautiful green eyes was staring back at her. There was such a peace in his eyes and a comfort that she knew she was home.

* * *

Jason was rocking Deanna in his lap. He knew she was gone when he heard the last gurgle. Ducky checked her vitals again and shook his head.

"She's gone."

Gibbs tried hard to keep it together. He through his cup of coffee up against the wall. McGee and Kate both stood in disbelief and cried. First Tony now his wife.

Jason leaned his head down and kissed her forehead and cried. Her poor children would now grow up without both of their biological parents. In that moment, he knew he would have to protect the twins, even if it meant taking them back to New York with him. In time he would tell them what happened, but until then he would raise them as his own.

 **The aftermath of Deanna's death ensues. How will Bull handle it? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Ducky had to pry Deanna DiNozzo out of Dr. Jason Bull's arms. He couldn't believe that his fiancée and unborn child died in his arms. He had been divorced a few years back and his wife at the time had a miscarriage, but to watch the woman he loved that was carrying his child die in his arms was tough. He had worked with Team Gibbs but he wasn't close them like Deanna was. He planned on moving back to New York City and going back to work. Just as soon as her funeral was over. He followed the team down to the autopsy room. He knew he should go to the hospital and get his arm checked out, but being with Deanna was more important.

"Jason, let me take you to the hospital." Gibbs offered.

"I can't believe she's gone." Bull said rubbing his face. He was trying so hard not to show his emotions.

"I can't either. First Tony, now Deanna. She looks so peaceful." Gibbs said himself trying not to break down.

Gibbs escorted Jason to the hospital. Kate and McGee decided to go pick the twins up from daycare. Ducky was left alone with Deanna in autopsy.

"That boy cares a lot about you my dear. He's heart is shattered." Ducky talked to Deanna.

"Didn't mean to Ducky. But I've been reunited with Tony so it makes everything better. I just hope the kids won't miss me much." Deanna told the older doctor. "I just pray they don't get into law enforcement. I don't want them to hurt Jason like I did."

"You and Tony were two of the best agents we had." Ducky said trying to put the feelings behind him so he could do the autopsy.

* * *

After the bullet was removed from his arm, two little kids were allowed to come into the emergency room.

"Daddy" T.J. and Tonya both yelled running to Jason. "Where's mommy?" Tonya asked. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He looked at Gibbs for advice and the older NCIS agent looked away trying to keep his composure.

"I can't do this Gibbs. I can't tell them what's happened." Jason cried.

"Why don't you let me have the twins for tonight and you go home and get some sleep. It's been one hell of a day." Gibbs comforted the man.

* * *

Bull went home and was alone in his thoughts. He couldn't just sit around and feel sorry for his lose. That man took the love of his life and his child away from him. That baby never had a chance at life. Bull found a baseball bat in Deanna's closet and just started smashing things. He didn't intend to do as much damage as he did. He poured some whiskey and had several glasses trying to drowned out the sorrow of his loss.

When Jason didn't return Marissa's phone calls, she became worried. After being with him during the heart attack, she feared he had had another one. She went down to D.C. to check on him. On her way she called Caitlin Todd.

"Have you heard from Jason today? He never leaves his phone unattended."

"Yes he was in the office today. He was shot in the arm when we had an intruder." Kate explained.

"Oh my word. Is he ok?"

"Physically yes it was just a flesh wound, mentally probably not. Deanna was also shot and died in his arms. Before she died, she revealed to him that she was pregnant."

"She what? That poor man he must be devastated!"

Marissa pulled in to Deanna's driveway and found Jason's car sitting outside. She walked in and it looked like someone had torn the house up.

"Bull? Where are you?" Marissa called out.

She found her boss passed out on the bed with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Beside him was a picture of Deanna. His hair was a mess and he still had his glasses on.

"Boss you shouldn't be drinking like this not after your heart attack." Marissa said. She removed his glasses and took the bottle away from him. Surprisingly he never moved. She let her boss sleep while she went in and tried to pick up the broken pieces. She knew his hardest day was ahead of him, and that he would need help and she was going to be there for him.

 **What will Marissa do to help Bull? Plus Team Gibbs has to bury another one of their own. Who comes back and will they start trouble? New chapter soon! Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Jason Bull woke with his head pounding. The last thing he remembered was having a few drinks, he didn't realize he drunk himself into a rage and passed out. He could hear someone else in the house with him. He reached for his glasses and ran his long fingers threw his messy hair.

"Who's there?" Bull questioned.

Marissa put down the broom and dust pan and walked into the bedroom.

"Welcome back boss."

"Marissa! Thank God you're here!" Bull said. He stood and took her into his arms. "She's gone" he began to cry.

"I know Jason…I know" she said trying to rub his back to comfort him.

"I loved her. Before she died she told me that we were going to be…parents." Bull said with the tears flowing harder.

"Jason, you are already a father. Those twins think of you as their dad. You can't turn your back on them, not now. They have already lost so much."

"Your right they are awfully cute."

"I will do whatever it takes to see that you and the twins are taken care of."

"Marissa you are amazing!"

* * *

Jethro Gibbs didn't realize he would have to bury another agent so soon. What made it harder was it being husband and wife. He was keeping the DiNozzo twins while Jason Bull went home to get some rest after the hard day. Gibbs didn't realize how much energy twins could have. They were running around his house as if someone gave them a ton of sugar before he took them. He just wanted to go down to the basement and clear his own mind and work on the boat. A thought came to mind. These are DiNozzo's kids, I wonder if they are anything like Tony when it comes to movies. Gibbs found an old James Bond movie that Tony had left at his house during his bachelor party. The minute he turned it on the twins settled down and began watching it. They were Tony DiNozzo's kids through and through.

* * *

The morning of the funeral was hard for everyone. Jason wasn't sure if he should sit with the family or just sit towards the back. A strong hand touch his shoulder catching him by surprise.

"You are part of our family. You can sit with us." Gibbs whispered into his ear.

The twins wanted to sit with 'Uncle Timmy' and 'Aunt Katie'. They didn't realize that this was the last time they would see their mother. Deanna had explained to them that Tony was on a special mission and wouldn't be back home, but Jason felt it was better left alone to not tell them about Deanna. Their little minds were so young that maybe they wouldn't remember anything about losing both of their parents. He was all they had now and he was going to step up to the plate and be the best father that he could.

Gibbs was the one who read the eulogy this go around. It was hard on the former marine and he had to choke back some tears.

"Special Agent Deanna Renee Carter DiNozzo was one of the finest agents we had. She had had a lot of troubles and trials. But once she came to work with us at NCIS, she blossomed into one hell of an agent. Deanna was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma to Ty and Marcia Carter. After graduation she attended the University of Central Oklahoma for broadcasting and during her time there landed an internship that led into a full time producing job at a local television station. After three years of working in news, Deanna wanted a change of pace and went back to school for police science with an emphasis in crime scene investigation at Oklahoma State University. She fell in love with one of our special agents Tony DiNozzo and they were married on July 22, 2016. They have beautiful twins Anthony Jethro DiNozzo and Tonya Deanne DiNozzo. Deanna is proceeded in death by her husband Tony DiNozzo. She leaves behind her parents Ty and Marcia Carter of Oklahoma City, her fiancée Dr. Jason Bull of New York City, and her twins T.J. and Tonya DiNozzo of the home." Gibbs read trying to keep it together.

Jason was proud that Gibbs said her fiancée. He would have loved to have started their lives together, but it was ripped away from him in a matter of minutes. As people were going by to pay their respects, Jason recognized someone. It was Abby the first person that went against Deanna in the trial of Tony's murder. Abby looked at the team she once called her family and stop dead in her tracks when she seen Jason. It couldn't be! That jawline, that face, those eyes! He looked a lot like Tony who used to be her best friend before Deanna came along. She had to talk to him, even if he didn't sound anything like Tony it would feel like her best friend was back, even for a moment.

"You must be Abby." Jason said as she approached him. His voice was a bit deeper but he still reminded her a lot of Tony. "You are the one that trained to frame my fiancée for the murder of her husband."

"I just wanted to say it was all a mistake. I knew without a doubt she wasn't the one that did it. My friend Ziva David was afraid that her daughter Tali wouldn't get anything and I wanted to help her. It was stupid I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Abby said.

Gibbs seen Abby talking to Jason and it made him furious.

"What the hell are you doing here? You think you can accuse someone of murder and then come and act like you are upset when they are killed?" Gibbs spat.

"Gibbs calm down I'm sure she has a good reason." Kate said trying to diffuse the situation without making a scene.

"She better have one hell of an excuse."

"Geez Gibbs I was just coming over to tell Jason I was sorry. I also want to tell you I'm sorry. I should have never tried to get Deanna in trouble. It's stupid and I'm sorry."

"You were the best forensic scientist I had and you went and tried to lie on one of our own. Speaking of which where is Ziva now?" Gibbs asked.

"She went back to Israel with Tali. After the trial she spent a little bit of time in jail with me for falsifying evidence. Once we got out she was on the next plane back home."

"How are you doing Abby, since all of this?" McGee asked.

"I have dealt with guilty over it every day. Please allow me to come back Gibbs, Please!" Abby begged.

"Under one condition, you have to have an assistant with you at all times to make sure you aren't trying to accuse someone else ever again." Gibbs said reluctant.

"Deal!" Abby said hugging Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs wanted to honor his two agents that he lost. Inside the bullpen he dedicated a wall to fallen special agents. He put Tony's picture up first and then Deanna's right beside it. Both of their desks had been cleaned out. He almost wanted to make those permeant memorials as well but knew his new agents would need somewhere to sit. It would just be hard watching someone else take over their seats, but they would never take their place.

* * *

Jason loaded up everything he could and headed back to New York City with the twins. His team helped him move things into his small high rise apartment. Marissa caught the twins out of the room and decided to ask the hard question.

"When are you going to do it Jason?"

"I go tomorrow. I'm all they have now so hopefully it won't be too hard."

"You know if it makes it easier, I could play as your wife." Marissa suggested.

Jason had always had feelings for Marissa, but never felt like she had the same feelings.

"Would you go with me? In fact, will you also adopt the twins?"

Marissa couldn't believe what her boss was asking her to do. Would this draw him closer to her? She always wanted a relationship with Bull but he was hard to get to know.

"Yes I will!"

The adoption of the twins went off without a hitch. They would now be known as Anthony Jethro Bull and Tonya Deanne Bull. Jason would talk to them about their parents if they ever had questions. However, he didn't want them to know the truth, not for several years. He wanted to protect them and keep them out of harm's way. He would send Christmas cards to the NCIS team, but as far as going and seeing them, it would be a stretch.


	30. Chapter 30

Director Vance didn't approve of Abby coming back to work for NCIS after being accuse one of their agents of murder and being in jail. Of course Abby wasn't too pleased but you can't argue with the director. The two new agents were supposed to be coming in today and Gibbs wasn't sure he was ready. The wounds from losing the DiNozzo's was still to fresh. He went into the office early that morning, cup in hand, sat down at his desk and looked at their desks. They were both empty now, but in his mind he could still see them and could still hear their voices.

"Morning boss" McGee said snapping Gibbs out of his daze.

"Morning McGee" Gibbs somberly said.

"Do we know who we are getting this time?"

"I know we are getting an Agent Ellie Bishop, an Agent Dwayne Pride, and a Sebastian Lund is supposed to be working down in the lab."

"Why does Pride and Lund sound familiar boss?"

"They both worked at the New Orleans branch."

"Oh that's right! I remember Tony talking about them after he went down there to help them…" McGee said with his voice trailing off. He looked over at Tony's empty desk. "Do you miss him as much as I do boss?"

"More McGee. He was like a son."

* * *

Ducky prepared the autopsy room for the day. He looked at the two shelves that once heled the DiNozzo's 241 and 259. He was going to make it a point that he would never use those again.

"Morning Dr. Mallard." Jimmy's chipper voice filled the autopsy room.

"Well good morning dear Mr. Palmer. Are you ready for the day?"

"I suppose. I hear we are getting new agents today."

"Yes yes we are. It reminds me of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's first day when he was a wee probie. Still young and full of life." Ducky said looking over at shelve 241 that held Tony's body.

"I miss him too Dr. Mallard."

* * *

16 years later

Life was always in and out of the court room for the twins. Watching their parents win cases. Jason really stepped up to the plate and became a father. He married his assistant Marissa and they brought the twins of his late fiancée up the best they could. He never returned to D.C. to visit the NCIS team, but stayed in close contact. Jason had aged gracefully and as some in his office would say he was a silver fox, with a touch of gray in his hair. He contributed it to raising twins and having his hands full with them. His son Anthony Jethro Bull also known as T.J. tried everything to make his parents proud of him. He was the star quarterback, held a 4.0 gpa, valedictorian, and of course the ladies' man that he got honestly from his biological father Tony DiNozzo. He never asked about his real parents, Marissa and Jason was all he ever knew. But for his twin sister things were different. Tonya always felt like something was missing in her life. Jason and Marissa were wonderful, but they were pushing her and T.J. to get law or psychology degrees so they could work at TAC after college. Tonya however had a different passion. She wanted to do crime scene investigation and become a special agent. She felt deep down it was her calling. Something inside her told her she was not a Bull, but who was she? While T.J. was more mild mannered like Deanna was, Tonya was just like Tony in the way of being a smart ass and having no fear of danger however she looked just like her mother. Her mom was so young when she died, she was only 27. That's probably why Jason was so careful with the twins not wanting them to go to parties and analyzing all their friends before they could go out. He was afraid of losing them too. After the twins graduated Jason and his team decided it was time to sit them down and tell them the truth. Both of the twins planned on going to Harvard in the fall, T.J. for law and Tonya for psychology. One morning everything Tonya and T.J. ever knew was about to change.

Tonya went out and got the mail while her parents were at work and T.J. was off at the library studying. She went through the mail seeing the same old same old stuff until she ran across a letter that was address to Jason Bull from NCIS in Washington D.C.

'Mom and dad aren't due home for several more hours, I could open it and find out what it is about. Seriously how does dad have connection with NCIS?' Tonya thought. She opened the official letter and began to read.

 _Dear Jason,_

 _Thank you for the senior pictures of T.J. and Tonya. They have grown into two fine young adults. Tony and Deanna would be so proud of them. I think it is time they know the truth and when you are ready, let them come down to D.C. and my team can help explain to them. Who knows you may have a future agent on your hands! Looking forward to hearing from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Special Agent Jethro Gibbs_

Tonya held the letter in her hands. Who was Tony and Deanna? What was the truth that her and her twin brother needed to know? How did her dad know this special agent? So many question swirled around in her head. The opening of the front door caught her off guard. Jason and Marissa walked in and Tonya tried to hid the letter at first. Lying was never Tonya's strong suit especially to her dad.

"Tonya, how has your day been sweetie?" Jason asked kissing his daughter on the forehead. Her brother came in through the door and she knew it was time to ask the hard questions.

"I was fine. But dad, what is this?" Tonya asked holding up the letter.

Jason's was surprised. She opened his mail!

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked.

"I think the more important question here dad is how do you know anyone in the NCIS?"

Jason ran his long fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He knew this day would come but wasn't ready for it. He had made this a family, his family and now this could break it all apart. If the twins found out that they were adopted, would they abandon him and forget the one who raised them?

 **How will Jason and Marissa break the news to the twins and will it change the way their lives are now? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Jason was not ready for this talk.

"Let's go over to the TAC office. I think it will be better explained there." Jason told his kids.

"No dad I want to know right now!" Tonya spat.

"I promise Tonya, your father will explain everything just please get in the car and let's head over there." Marissa pleaded.

Tonya rolled her eyes and stormed off to the car.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Jason told his wife as the went out the door. The ride to TAC was quiet. Jason was trying to figure out how to tell the kids, Marissa was scared for their reaction, T.J. really didn't know what was going on and Tonya was still holding the letter from Agent Gibbs. She kept reading over it wondering what it meant. Bull's team met the family up in the office.

"T.J., Tonya, please sit down, there's something we need to tell you." Jason started.

"Oh God you and mom are getting a divorce. I knew it would come down to this. Sorry dad but I'm going with mom, she's got better fashion sense." Tonya smarted off. Marissa couldn't help but smile at Jason.

"It's only because I help her with her wardrobe." Chunk popped in.

"Dad I will take you, that way I can still be close to Uncle Benny and he can help me with Law School." T.J. said fist bumping Benny.

"Guys we have gotten way off track. Your mom and I are not getting a divorce." Jason tried to continue.

"Good that's a relief I thought I was out of a job." Cable said spinning in her chair.

Jason gave her a look and tried again to speak.

"What its true!" Cable shrugged.

"We haven't been necessarily truthful with you guys."

"What do you mean dad?" T.J. said leaning forward in his chair.

"I know this is going to be hard on you two. It has been hard coming to this day for your mom and I for a long time. We are not your parents." Jason said trying to keep from crying.

"Your what? How can you say that?" Tonya spat "You mean to tell me after all this time we have grew up thinking you were our parents only to find out you have lied to us for the past 18 years?"

"Actually it's only been 16." Cable popped in.

"Cable….not helping." Jason said getting irritated.

"Sorry…" Cable said.

"So if you're not our parents, then who is?" T.J. asked devastated by the news.

"Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Deanna Carter DiNozzo."

"Special Agents? Which service were they with?" Tonya questioned.

"NCIS" Marissa reluctantly said.

"Our mom and dad were crime scene investigators? That explains so much!" Tonya exclaimed.

"So what happened to our parents?" T.J. questioned.

There it was the big question Jason had been dreading. "Your dad was killed by a madman inside the home. The same lunatic killed your mom in the NCIS office and she died in my arms. At the time I was engaged to your mother. That's how I got custody of you guys. It was your mothers last request that if anything happened to her that I raise you as my own. Both of you were orphans. I decided you needed a better life, away from the drama in D.C. so I brought you here to New York City."

"I can't believe you kept this from us for so long. How could you 'dad' or should I just call you 'Bull' like everyone else. I can't believe you anymore." Tonya said.

"Thank you for watching out for us all these years. You're the best parents I could have ever asked for." T.J. told Jason and Marissa giving them both a hug.

"I need some fresh air." Tonya said. She got up and went outside starting to run. How could this be? Her real parents were killed and no one bothered to mention them or even say their names throughout her life? She could hear footsteps behind her and she turned around. Jason was trying his hardest to keep up with his adopted daughter.

"Tonya please wait." Jason yelled out.

She came to a complete stop. When she turned around Jason could see the tears streaming down her face. "How could you keep this from us?"

"I was trying to protect you." Jason said trying to comfort her.

"I don't need protecting." Tonya spat. She began to run again. "I'll meet you at home" She than turned around to face Jason "Oh I'm sorry I'll meet you at your place…because it's not my home."

Jason stood dead in his tracks. He wanted to follow his daughter but knew she was in pain. He could feel the tears running down his face. He prayed that Tonya would come around to the idea and forgive him for doing as Deanna had asked him to do.

Tonya just wanted to know who she was. She went to her bedroom and googled her biological parents. There she found both Tony and Deanna's obituary's and pictures of them. It was almost creepy to her how much she looked like her mother and how T.J. looked like their father. She just wanted to meet her parents. 'what better way to meet them than to join them' she thought. She went into Jason and Marissa bedroom and found the heart medication that Jason was put on after his heart attack. She poured several into her hand. She didn't want to die, but the pain of not knowing who she was and not fitting in with her 'family' was more than she could really handle. She put the handful of pills in her mouth and downed them with water. She went back into her room. She got back on her computer and found a picture on a newspaper website of when her parents got married. It looked like they got married by a lake. They looked so happy and full of life. Why would they leave her and her twin brother? And why leave them with Jason Bull? As Tonya looked at the picture she began to fall into a dark hole. She struggled for each breathe and could feel herself slipping away. 'Jason and Marissa won't care. It's not like I'm their daughter anyway.' As she struggled to stay awake she wrote a note.

 _Gone to be with my real family…_

Before she could write anymore her heart stopped. The note and pen she was holding dropped from her hand.

* * *

"I hope that Tonya will forgive me. I was just doing as her mother asked." Jason said the tears flowing down his cheeks as he drove his family back home.

"She will come around. Just give her time." Marissa said brushing his arm with her hand.

"It's Tonya after all dad. She gets mad and then she gets over it." T.J. said from the back of the car.

As they walked into the house Marissa went to Tonya's bedroom door and knocked.

"Tonya sweetie" Marissa called out. When she didn't get an answer she opened the door. When she seen her daughter laid out on the bed she first thought she was sleeping. She walked over to Tonya and tried gently to wake her up. When Tonya didn't respond she shook her. Still no response. She found the note that Tonya had wrote and knew right than that Tonya had done something, but what would she do?She put her fingers up to Tonya's neck and found no pulse.

"Jason! Get in here quick! It's Tonya!" Marissa yelled.

Jason came running into Tonya's bedroom to find Marissa standing over their daughter.

"Jason I can't get a pulse." Marissa cried.

"Go call 911. I'll stay with her." Jason said. He found no pulse and she wasn't breathing. He picked his daughter up and laid her out on the floor. He began CPR. After ten compressions he checked her pulse again with still no response.

"Come on Tonya, please don't do this to me." Jason begged. He tried to force air into her, hoping to give her some of his life. He began chest compressions again. "Come on, stay with me."

As Marissa waited for the ambulance to arrive she found an open bottle of pills in Jason and her bathroom. She picked it up to find out it was Jason's heart medication. "Please Tonya please tell me you didn't take this!" Marissa cried holding the bottle. She went rushing into the bedroom where her husband desperately worked to revive their daughter.

"I think I know what happened." Marissa said with tears flowing down her face. Jason looked up from their daughter to see Marissa holding a bottle of pills. He took it to find it was his heart medication.

"Oh no…" Jason said looking at his daughter.

"I found them open in our bathroom." Marissa stated.

"I wonder how many she took." Jason cried looking up into his wife's distraught face.

T.J. let the paramedics into their house. Jason was still desperately trying to do compressions. A paramedic pulled him away from Tonya. "I lost their mother I can't lose her too. I got to save her!"

It broke Marissa's heart into. In all the years she knew Jason Bull, she had never seen him like this. The paramedics worked to try and get something, anything on Tonya, but the heart monitor was showing a flat line.

"Do you want to go ahead and call it?" One of the paramedics asked.

"No she's too young. Let's continue compressions on the way to the hospital." The other paramedic answered.

The third paramedic was asking Marissa questions about Tonya such as her age and what medications she was on and her history. All Jason could do was stand and watch his lifeless daughter. He prayed they weren't too late. He couldn't lose her. He didn't want to inform the NCIS team they lost another DiNozzo. He desperately wanted to take her and show her the NCIS office and let her get acquainted with the people of her mother's past, and of his past. Now would he ever have the chance? Jason agreed to ride in the ambulance with Tonya while Marissa and T.J. followed behind in Jason's car. Jason sat distraught in the back of the ambulance holding on to his daughter's lifeless hand. She was becoming cold and she had lost all her color. They had not been able to get a heartbeat since the paramedics had gotten to her. He prayed 'please let her live please she has such a bright future ahead of her.'

T.J.'s heart ached on the way to the hospital. Tonya was the only person left out of their actually 'family' he had. He felt like he was dying with his twin sister. How could she of down something like this?

"I should have picked up on the signs. I should have followed her out of the office. It's all my fault." T.J. cried. He put his head in his hands as Marissa drove.

"It is not your fault T.J. none of us knew she was going to do this." Marissa said trying to comfort her son.

Jason had a glimmer of hope when they were able to get a heartbeat, but it was shattered when she flatlined a few moments later. He felt like his world was crashing down on him. He lost his fiancée, his unborn baby, now his daughter.

"Please hang on Tonya…please." Jason begged.

 **Will Tonya survive? How will this change the Bull family? New chapter up soon! Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

As the paramedics unloaded Tonya, Jason wanted to be right by his little girl's side. It devastated him that she would even do this. They had always been so close; he was daddy's little girl. He wished she really was his daughter but in his heart he felt like she was. The paramedics were still working on Tonya trying to get some kind of pulse some sign of life. As they ran into the emergency room the doctors took over.

"Code blue" one doctor yelled.

"Get a crash cart" another yelled.

They rushed her through double doors that Jason couldn't go through. He watched from the outside as the doctors and nurses tried to jolt her heart. He turned away and put a hand over his face. He always tried to be the one that showed no emotion, but he broke he couldn't handle losing Tonya. He was in a daze. He walked down to the chapel and sat alone. He prayed that she would pull through. She had to pull through. Marissa and T.J. came rushing in after getting their car parked.

"I am here for Tonya Bull." Marissa said panicked.

"They just brought her in." a young nurse answered.

"How is she?" T.J. asked with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know much right now. A doctor will come out and talk to you when we know more."

Marissa and T.J. made their way to the waiting room. T.J. was lost, he couldn't lose his sister. They had been through so much together. Why she would want to end it now was beyond him. Marissa waited for the doctor to come out. She figured Jason was still back there with her. If he was still in the emergency room with Tonya, that meant there was hope, that she was stable, that they brought her back. She knew that Jason might get mad at her, but she decided to ask for forgiveness later. She texted Gibbs to let him know what was going on.

 _Agent Gibbs, this is Marissa Bull Jason's wife. Just wanted to let you know we are sitting at the hospital with Tonya. She found the letter you sent Jason. When we tried to explain to her that she was adopted and why she was adopted she couldn't take it and has tried to commit suicide. We pray that it's not too late and she wasn't successful. Jason is having a very tough time with it blaming himself. Could your team please come up. I think T.J. needs the comfort of hearing from you guys about his biological parents._

* * *

Gibbs had received a text message on his phone. Gibbs still wasn't one who was up on a bunch of technology.

"McGee, my phone made one of those dinging noises again. Can you check it?"

"Sure boss." McGee said taking the phone. As he read the message his face went somber.

"McGee, you look like you seen a ghost." Kate said walking into the bullpen. "McGee? What's wrong?"

"It's Tonya, Tony and Deanna's daughter. She's tried to commit suicide." McGee answered.

"She what?" Gibbs spat. He ran his hand over his aging face. "McGee, Kate grab your stuff."

"Gibbs where are we going?" Kate questioned.

"We are going to New York City." Gibbs answered.

* * *

The last thing Tonya remembered was writing the note. She didn't mean to hurt anyone. She just couldn't stand the pain and hurt of finding out the truth after all these years. Everything she ever knew was a lie. When she opened her eyes she figured she would still be in her bedroom or maybe someone found her and she would wake up in a hospital room. Instead she woke up in a place that was very unknown. Two figures stood before her. It was almost like she knew them yet had never seem them before too.

"What the hell where you thinking?" a voice said. A voice she recalled but couldn't place why.

"After us trying to protect you and keep you from harm you go out and try and harm yourself?" another almost angelic voice said.

As her eyes adjusted a handsome tall man with beautiful green eyes was dress in a white shirt and a woman that looked almost identical to her stood beside the man with a beautiful white dress on.

"Who…who are you?" Tonya stuttered.

"You don't remember us?" the woman asked.

Tonya shook her head.

"Oh ya see there she doesn't even remember her own mother and father. The two that brought her into this world." The man said.

"My what?" Tonya questioned.

"Tonya sweetheart. We are your mother and father." Deanna said putting an arm around her daughter.

"My real mom and dad?"

"Yours truly!" Tony grinned with his big smile.

"I can't believe it. Why did you guys leave me and T.J. we were so young! We needed you guys!"

"It's not like we chose to leave like you have. We wanted to be there and see you raised." Deanna said.

"If anything you are the one that has given up and left your family. T.J. needs you the poor boy is lost without you." Tony tried to explain "To be honest he reminds me of probie a lot." Tony laughed looking at Deanna. "OK sorry wrong timing."

Deanna just smiled. "I picked Jason to watch and take care of you before anything ever happened to me. I knew he would raise you the way I would have and your father would have like to of."

"He and Marissa have been pretty great." Tonya smiled.

"You have ripped their family apart just as the man mad ripped ours." Deanna said.

"I wish I could be here with you guys." Tonya said looking down at her family that was still left. She could see T.J. leaned against Marissa crying his eyes out, she could see Jason in the chapel praying with all his might that his daughter would pull through, and she could see herself lying on a hospital gurney with nurses pounding on her chest only stopping to shock her heart. They were about ready to give up and call her time of death.

"You have to go back. Follow in our footsteps and become the agent that we would have liked to have been. We will walk with you and protect you. And when your time comes we will be here waiting for you." Deanna said taking her daughter into her arms.

"Thank you mom. I am going to miss you." Tonya said.

"I will always be right there with you." Deanna said stroking her daughter's hair.

"And so will I." Tony said hugging his daughter. She had become such a beautiful young woman, just like her mom.

"Just don't open any letters that have white powder in them. The plague is awful nasty if you ever catch it." Tony told his daughter with a smile.

Her parents gave her one last hug and Tony gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Now go and do great things." Deanna said as Tony pushed their daughter.

The nurse shocked Tonya for the last time. To the doctor's surprise, they were able to get a heartbeat that was strong and steady and she began to breathe on her own.

"We got her back!" The doctor said with the nurses cheering.

* * *

Jason's phone vibrated and scared him out of his grief. It was one of the nurses. He read the message that said

 _The doctor will be out to talk to your family about Tonya in just a few minutes._

Jason feared the worst. He stood up and wiped the tears from his face. His family needed him to be strong. He just wasn't ready to bury Deanna's baby girl. He got into the waiting room and found Marissa and T.J.

"How is she doing?" He asked Marissa.

"What do you mean how is she doing? You have been back there with her this whole time!" Marissa spat.

"I have been down in the chapel praying. Its about all I could do. They wouldn't let me go back there with her. She crashed before we ever got to the hospital. I think we lost her Marissa." Jason said.

He collapsed next to Marissa and let go of all of his emotions. Marissa had been trying to be strong for T.J. and Jason could feel her tears flowing. She always wanted a little girl, and Tonya was the best daughter she could have ever asked for. If they lost her she knew the whole family would be torn apart.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bull." A doctor said coming out of the emergency room.

Jason stood up and Marissa and T.J. followed. "We are the Bulls." Jason said.

"We were able to revive Tonya. She swallowed about 10 heart pills. We are not sure if it has done any permeant damage yet we will know after we run some more tests. But the good thing for now is she's alive. She is in critical condition in ICU and we will continue watching her."

Jason and Marissa was just happy to hear that their daughter was alive. Jason hugged his little family with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Can you tell me what room a Tonya Bull is in." Jason heard a voice say. He looked up to find Gibbs, McGee and Kate standing at the nurse's station.

 **How will Jason react to Team Gibbs being at the hospital?** **Tonya is still in critical condition; will she take a turn for the worst? And T.J. think about hearing stories about his biological parents? New chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. Team Gibbs was at the hospital for Tonya. How did they know?

"Gibbs?" Jason asked.

Gibbs turned and seen Jason's distraught face.

"Jason how is she?" Gibbs asked

"They don't know much right now. At least she's alive. That's more than we had when she was brought in." Jason explained.

"T.J. I would like for you to meet some people. This is Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Caitlin Todd and Special Agent Tim McGee. They worked with your mom and dad." Marissa explained to her adopted son.

"You really worked with my biological parents?" T.J. asked.

"We sure did." McGee answered.

"Let me tell ya we could tell ya some stories too." Kate also answered.

"I would love to hear them." T.J. said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bull if you will follow me I can take you up to Tonya's room." A young nurse said motioning for them to come with them.

"You know if Tony was here he would have totally been hitting on her." McGee told Kate.

"He was our X-Rated Peter Pan." Kate responded.

T.J. chose to stay in the waiting room with Team Gibbs he wanted to hear all the stories about his parents. Jason was actually thankful that Team Gibbs had come up. He had no idea how they found out. They could keep T.J. calm through this nightmare and tell him stories about his real parents. Marissa and Jason followed the nurse. The ICU doctor met them before going into her room.

"I will go ahead and tell you Mr. and Mrs. Bull that we have had to pump her stomach to get the drugs out of her system. With her being gone so long we still don't know the extent of the damage. We do know she is in a coma due to the drugs she took. With it being heart medication and she had a healthy heart it could have done some damage. There's a possibility of her having a stroke or heart attack during the middle of the night so be prepared for that. With how long she was gone we don't know if we lose her again if she would be able to be brought back." the doctor explained.

Jason held onto Marissa tight, the tears freely flowing from both of their eyes. They were walked into Tonya's room she was hooked to heart monitors and breathing machines. Jason went to her bedside and took her hand.

"If I would have waited longer, if I wouldn't have told her she was adopted she would have been ok. She wouldn't have done this." Jason cried.

Marissa put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort her husband. "None of this was your fault. We couldn't have known she was going to do this."

"If I would have stopped her from running home. If I would have followed her. If I would have told her to come back inside the TAC office she wouldn't be like this."

"You tried honey. You have been an exactly father and there's nothing you could have done different."

* * *

Team Gibbs told T.J. all kinds of stories about his parents. From the time his dad was on the Dr. Phil show, to the time him and Kate were stuck in isolation together because of the Plague to how Tony was such a ladies' man. T.J. was dead out Tony's son with the looks and loving the ladies. Gibbs hoped that Tonya would get better so that they could tell all kinds of stories to Tonya and T.J.

* * *

The night was rough on the Bull family. Jason and Marissa vowed to stay by Tonya's side. Everything seemed to be going smooth.

"I think I am going to step out and get some coffee really quick. Do you want anything?" Jason asked.

"No I think I'm good." Marissa answered never looking up from their daughter.

Marissa had just dozed off when Tonya's machines stared going off. She watched as her daughter fought for air, her body jerking, and her heart rate being erratic. A team of nurses came rushing in as Tonya took a turn for the worst. Marissa was escorted out of the room and a curtain pulled to where she couldn't see what was going on. She leaned against a wall and began to cry. She slid down the wall into a sitting position. She needed Jason and she needed her daughter to pull through.

* * *

Jason had just gotten his coffee and was heading back upstairs when the intercom came on.

"Dr. Bull to ICU, Dr. Bull to ICU stat."

Jason dropped his coffee and went running back to Tonya's room. He found Marissa sitting on the floor across from Tonya's room. He knelt beside his wife.

"Honey what's wrong? What happened?" Jason asked frantically.

"She's dying Jason." Marissa said through tears.

Jason couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his wife's mouth. He took her in his arms and cradled her hoping she wasn't right.

* * *

T.J. was sitting in the waiting room with Team Gibbs and the team from TAC. There was a village here in support of Tonya. When they heard the intercom come on calling a Dr. Bull to come to ICU stat, he prayed it wasn't for his sister. He felt deep down however that it was. He had that twin intuition. He felt sick to his stomach, he knew something was wrong. He went over to the nurse's station.

"Is there a Dr. Bull that works in this hospital?" T.J. asked.

"No but I do know of a psychologist named Jason Bull. His daughter was brought in earlier." The nurse answered.

T.J. knew in that moment, they were calling his dad back to ICU, that something had happened to Tonya. He went back over to the teams and collapsed in the chair. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He let go of his emotions and could barely breathe.

"T.J. what is it?" Kate asked.

"It's Tonya. They just called my dad back to ICU."

"You know there could be a Dr. Bull that works here in the hospital." Benny suggested.

"That's what I thought too. But the only Dr. Bull any of them know is dad. I have this feeling something is wrong with Tonya."

"She's going to be ok T.J." Cable reassured.

"She's a DiNozzo and been raised by Jason Bull she will be fine because she's tough as nails." Gibbs said.

T.J. only hoped the two teams were right.

 **Will Tonya survive? How will this affect the two teams and the Bull family? And what does Gibbs have as a surprise? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Jason and Marissa sat on the hospital floor outside of Tonya's room. Jason rocked Marissa as they both cried. Picturing a future without their daughter was something neither one of them wanted to imagine.

"I shouldn't have left her side. I should have stayed with her." Jason said through tears.

Marissa looked up to see his eyes red with tears. "it's not your fault Jason. I was right there with her. There was nothing either one of us could do."

"I promised her mom I would watch after her and protect her. And I couldn't even do that." Jason cried. The stress of all this was really starting to get to him. "I can't handle losing her." Jason held on to Marissa tight. What she didn't know is his heart wasn't only breaking for his daughter but the stress was taking a toll on his health. He was starting to have chest pains but didn't want to let Marissa know. Their main focus was to have their little girl survive. The doctor walked out of Tonya's room. Jason and Marissa quickly stood to their feet.

"The good news is she is stable. The bad news is she has had a stroke and a mini heart attack. With the part of the brain the stroke hit she may have seizures the rest of her life. She might also be paralyzed on one side. We will know more when she comes out of her coma which could be in a couple of days could take a couple of weeks. I hate being the one that has to give bad news. But the little girl you had yesterday will probably never go back home with you. She will be a totally different person. I'm so sorry." The doctor said before returning to Tonya's room.

"We should go inform the others." Marissa suggested and Jason agreed. His heart was beginning to feel even worse. He knew he probably need to go get checked out himself, but his family needed him, his health could wait. When Marissa and Jason walked out they seen that Jimmy Palmer and Ducky had also made their way to the hospital. Both teams stood when they saw the couple walk out with a look of grief on their faces.

"Mom, dad, how is she?" T.J. asked about ready to break down again.

"She's in critical condition." Marissa said.

"She's had a stroke…and a mini….heart…attack…" Jason tried to get out. His chest pain getting worse the more he thought about what had happened. He wanted to hold his chest but didn't' want anyone knowing something was wrong with him as well. It was becoming very hard for him to breathe. He struggled to make the sentences. "She…could be…paralyzed….on..one..side" that was all Jason was able to make out before he seen everything going dark. It felt like he was being smothered and an elephant was sitting on his chest. As he stood in front of the two teams, he collapsed in front of them.

"Jason!" Marissa yelled.

"Dad!" T.J. yelled.

McGee tried to keep Marissa and T.J. away as Jimmy Palmer dropped to his side.

"He's not breathing." Jimmy said.

Ducky tried to find a pulse.

"Oh dear God. I'm not finding a pulse." Ducky said. "Jimmy start CPR Kate you can help. Gibbs come with me to find a doctor."

"Come on Jason not again. Not right now. We need you. Our son and daughter need you, I need you." Marissa whispered.

 **Next Chapter up soon. Please Review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, will post a longer chapter soon!**

"He's in full cardiac arrest" Jimmy yelled. He wished that he could get some medical attention to Jason before they lost him as well. At least this time he was already inside of a hospital.

Marissa couldn't take anymore. Between Tonya's overdose and stroke and now Jason being in cardiac arrest she started having a nervous breakdown. She collapsed into a chair and couldn't stop crying. She was inconsolable. She didn't want anyone touching her or talking to her. She just sat in the chair and rocked. All she did was call out Jason's name. T.J. didn't know how much more he could take before was in the hospital. Jimmy continued CPR while Kate would try to breathe life into him when she was instructed to. As she stayed there beside Jason and put her lips to his if this was anything like kissing Tony since they looked so much alike. 'I have to get that thought out of my mind. I'm trying to save Bull's life here.' Kate thought. T.J. needed a little bit of air. He walked outside the hospital. He couldn't stand losing his sister and father all in one day. As he stood outside a drunk driver never seen T.J. and hit him straight on sending him flying over the top of the car. He laid there on the cold concrete wishing that someone anyone would come to his rescue.

"Jimmy do we have a heartbeat?" Danny asked.

Jimmy sighed as he put his fingers against Jason's chilling neck. "No pulse."

Chunk and Benny walked outside. They couldn't believe they were losing their boss again. That's when they found T.J. lying on the concrete of the hospital parking lot. He was cut up really bad and his breathing shallow.

"Hold on buddy we are going to get you some help." Chunk said running inside to find help.

"Going to be with mom and dad, Tonya and Jason are calling me there." T.J. said before shutting his eyes.

"Don't do this T.J. you better hang on." Benny said.

* * *

T.J. was rushed into surgery, Jason was rushed to the emergency room, and Marissa was taken into the psych floor for evaluation. No one wanted to tell her that Jason might not pull through or that T.J. had been in an accident. She had enough on her mind. That night the team decided to split up and spend the night with each one of the Bull family members except Marissa because she couldn't have anyone stay with her.

Kate, Cable, and Danny stayed with Tonya, McGee, Chunk and Jimmy stayed with T.J. and Gibbs, Benny and Ducky stayed with Jason. Tonya was at least able to breathe on her own that night but was still kept in ICU. Her face drooped on one side and it was very obvious that she had had a stroke. T.J. was out of the woods but the sad put was, with the way he was hit, he would never be able to walk again. His back had been broken in two. As for Jason, he was place in ICU just a few doors down from his daughter. He was in very serious condition. Bull was placed on life support. The doctors told the small group that was with Bull, that if he made it through the night it would be a miracle, since his body was trying to shut down. Marissa had lost all touch with reality. She just sat in her room and rocked. She wouldn't eat wouldn't talk. She just sat and stared at the wall. Both teams couldn't help but wonder, would the Bull family ever be put back together again, the way they were?

 **Will the Bull family be able to pull together and get through this tragedy or will the teams be laying to rest one or more of the Bull family? New Chapter up soon. Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Jason's condition worsened over the course of the night. The stress of possibly losing his daughter was just too much on him. When he had his first heart attack was a mere 16 years ago and he was a lot healthier back then and a lot younger. He convinced the hospital that he was good as new by the next day. But Jason Bull couldn't pull that this time around as he lay on life support and nearly all of his major organs had already shut down. As hard as it was, Benny, Ducky and Gibbs would have to come to a decision on if they were to continue life support in just a few hours.

Just a few doors down lay Jason's daughter Tonya. She continued to have mini-strokes throughout the night. The doctors warned Kate, Cable and Danny that it was leading up to another major stroke which if she had, the chances of her pulling through would only be about 5%. During the night she stopped breathing on her own again and they had to put her back on a ventilator.

T.J. seemed to be the only safe one in his family. With the way that his back was broke, the doctors didn't take time to do any tests, they just rushed him into emergency surgery to try and save his back, which failed. From the waist down he would never be able to move again.

Sadly, however, T.J. was the first to go. He had internal bleeding that the doctors were not able to catch in time.

Chunk texted Benny shortly after T.J. passed.

 _We just lost T.J._

"Ok seriously?! You've got to be kidding me!" Benny exclaimed.

"What is it dear boy?" Ducky asked.

"T.J. just died. He was the strongest one!" Benny said trying to hold it together.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs spat.

"Something about he had internal bleeding that they couldn't find in time." Benny answered. "Jason won't hold on much longer, not now that T.J.'s gone. If he loses Tonya, that would really do him in."

* * *

With Tonya being in a coma, the girls didn't realize that she could hear everything they were saying. When Ducky came in to inform them of T.J. it was a bit much on Tonya. The machines started going crazy once more.

"I'm going to have to have you to leave now!" The doctor said rushing in.

The girls and Ducky stood outside her room hoping and praying for the best outcome.

"It's not looking good for our dear Jason either. His body has completely shut down, there are very few brain waves left. We will be taking him off of life support at 9am." Ducky explained.

"There's no chance of coming back from this Ducky?" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid not my dear." Ducky answered.

The doctor came out and shook his head. "I'm so sorry guys, Tonya suffered a massive stroke and didn't pull through."

Jason was completely brain dead by 9 am. They decided to take him off of life support shortly after. Each one of the team members knew he would want to be with his kids. His death was quick after they took him off of the machines.

None of them knew how they were going to explain to Marissa that she lost her whole family in one day. They figured they could tell her after their funerals.

* * *

It was hard to see three caskets lined up in front of the church. This time around they didn't know if any of them wanted to say anything.

"Today we remember the lives that were taken to soon. Anthony Jethro DiNozzo Bull, Tonya Deanne DiNozzo Bull and doctor Jason Michael Bull were all called home on August 23. T.J. was studying to become a lawyer at Harvard, Tonya was studying psychology at Harvard with her passion for law enforcement and crime scene investigation. Dr. Jason Bull was the head of TAC. The twins are proceeded in death by their parents Tony DiNozzo and Deanna Carter DiNozzo. Jason is proceeded in death by his fiancée Deanna Carter DiNozzo. The three leave behind a wife and mother Marissa Morgan Bull." The preacher said.

There were pictures of all three of them up in front of their caskets and flowers filled the sanctuary. Benny wished Marissa could be there for this but was still not mentally stable. The death of the twins and Jason had torn TAC apart but also the NCIS team.

* * *

When Marissa got word that her family had died and the services already held, she couldn't handle the pain and grief. After she was checked on, she decided to do it. She took her bedsheets and hung them from the ceiling. She stood up in a chair and placed the sheet around her neck. She then kicked the chair out from underneath her. Before anyone could come to help her, she was already gone.

 **New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Marissa awoke with a jump and tried to catch her breathe. She woke up in the hospital room by herself.

"It was just a dream. Thank God it was just a dream." Marissa said.

With her not doing anything that night she was considered stable enough to go and be with her family. A lot of her dream was true however. T.J. was in the hospital and Jason was in ICU. She didn't know who to go check on first. Jason was still on life support, however his body was healing and his organs were trying to pick up the pace and start working again. The doctor believed if he didn't have any setbacks, he could come off of life support in a few days and be fine. She then went to check on her daughter. Tonya had not had another massive stroke thank goodness. Her face still drooped on one side and she would have to go through therapy after she was released from the hospital. Then she went to check on T.J. she had prayed it was a dream with him. However, that was shattered when she found out he would never walk again. But at least he was alive.

* * *

T.J. was the first one released from the hospital. The two teams built a ramp so he could get into their house. It took him a little bit to get the hang of the wheelchair but once he got it he was off and moving.

Tonya awoke from her coma. She couldn't talk but knew that the teams were there for her. Things were finally looking in the right direction for her. Jason was taken off of life support. His brain waves were good and his heart was getting stronger each day. The doctors were amazed by the improvement he had made. Nine days after coming out of her coma, Tonya was released into a rehab center. Jason was released the next day stronger than he was before. He was thankful that his baby girl had survived and prayed she would never try suicide again.

* * *

It was during her time at rehab that Tonya realized what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to work for NCIS as a special agent. However, she would have to learn to walk and talk again first but after that she totally wanted to work as an agent just like Tony and Deanna did. It was a painful, long drawn out process of getting better. She was very weak on the right side but with each day she was getting stronger. She was learning sign language to try and communicate. Her family was able to come and see her which made her extremely excited.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Jason asked.

Tonya nodded and smiled. She pointed at Jason.

"I'm doing a lot better, still weak but better."

She seen her brother in a wheelchair and gave him a funny look.

"He was in an accident and will not be able to walk again." Marissa explained.

Tonya ducked her head and began to cry.

"Hey don't be sad sis. Just means you can finally out run me." T.J. joked. Tonya looked up at him with a smile.

As the Bull's went to leave, Marissa asked Jason "Do you think she will ever be even close to what she used to be?"

"I guess it is just a waiting game to see. Like Gibbs always said 'she's a DiNozzo and raised by the Bull's she will be fine she's tough as nails.'" Jason responded.

* * *

It was a long agonizing 16 weeks before Tonya could come home. She was at least able to walk and talk again. She had regained most of her strength on her right side.

"I am sorry for all the pain I caused you guys. Thank you for taking me and my brother in. You guys really are the best parents we could have ever asked for." Tonya told Marissa and Jason giving them both hugs. It made the couple want to cry. Several weeks ago they almost lost their daughter, now they were holding her in their arms.

"We have a surprise for you!" Jason said.

"What's that dad?" Tonya asked.

"We are going to D.C. I want you to meet the NCIS team. They are kinda like family." Jason explained.

"And they have good stories on our biological mom and dad." T.J. popped in.

"Now this I've got to hear." Tonya joked.

* * *

When the Bull family arrived in D.C. Gibbs had them stay with him. Team Gibbs came over that night. They wanted to tell Tonya and T.J. all kinds of stories about their parents.

"I want to know all about mom and dad." T.J. said.

Everyone sat in Gibbs living room sharing stories about Deanna and Tony. Boy where there some good ones too everything from when Jimmy sent Tony onto the Dr. Phil show, to when Tony and Kate was stuck in isolation when Tony got the plague.

"Only your dad would open a letter that would contain the plague." Kate joked.

"So tell us, how did our parents meet, what were they like?" Tonya asked, she wanted to know everything.

"It started like this…" Palmer started.

"How would you know Jimmy? You weren't there yet." Kate said laughing.

"Oh I guess you're right." Palmer said laughing at himself.

"We were called into a case in Oklahoma about a Petty officer who had beat his girlfriend nearly to death. That girl was your mother. We flew into Oklahoma City and that's when we met her. She was beautiful and looked just like you Tonya." Gibbs said smiling at Tonya.

"Your father insisted on interviewing your mother. He always was the ladies' man. He was tall and had gorgeous green eyes. I can see a lot of him in you T.J." Kate said.

"The mad man who was your mother's ex-boyfriend faked his own death. He ended up killing one of his fellow officers and sat his own car on fire." Ducky said.

"Dang this guy really wanted to get out of dodge." Tonya said.

"Your dad had taken your mom out to eat and then they spent the night together in his hotel room." McGee explained.

"Sounds like something I would do." T.J. chuckled.

"To keep your mother safe, we decided to keep her in D.C. She stayed at your father's apartment. Your father was not one to settle down." McGee explained.

"Your mother was scared about leaving her life behind in Oklahoma. I can only imagine what she thought of your father's apartment. He only had a twin's size bed." Gibbs said.

"Your father actually went out and bought a whole new bedroom suite just because of the way your mother had changed him." Ducky added.

"Remember how Abby tried to tell Deanna that Tony was gay? That was hilarious. It was so she may not want to be with him." McGee laughed.

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Tonya said.

"Well it was Abby after all. She was a bit different." Kate mentioned.

"Tony was furious with Abby over it. It ruined their whole friendship." Palmer said.

"His line about being a one night stand man before he met her was always hilarious considering he only had one night stand in his apartment." McGee chuckled.

"I remember trying to get your father out of bed and he wouldn't answer the phone because he fell back asleep with your mother." Gibbs said. "When everything was clear and she could go back to Oklahoma City that is when your father proposed in front of us all in the bullpen. Your mother was a producer at a news station but was studying crime scene investigation and forensic science at Oklahoma State University. So when your dad proposed I decided why not go ahead and let her come on a be a part of the team and be a special agent."

"Hey boss do you remember the bachelor party?" McGee asked.

"How could I forget. Tony bored us all with James Bond movies." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Our bachelorette party wasn't that bad. We went to Vegas and seen strippers and got super drunk." Kate said almost embarrassed.

"You did what? With our mom?" T.J. asked.

"It's true." Kate laughed.

"What was the wedding like?" T.J. asked.

"It was beautiful out by a lake. Your mother was beautiful white dress." Kate explained.

Gibbs got up and got a picture from a drawer.

"This was from their wedding day." He explained handing the picture to the kids.

"Remember that time Deanna embarrassed herself by thinking Gibbs said grab your rear." Kate said laughing.

"Yeah I think that was the same day she found out she was pregnant with the twins. However, she thought she was just pregnant with you Tonya. She did know anything about T.J. until she had ya." McGee said.

"They didn't even know about me?" T.J. questioned.

"Nope. Your dad was actually the one that picked your name out. He picked out Anthony because that was his name. Then Jethro because of boss man over there." Kate explained.

"I was so proud too." Gibbs said.

"That explains why I have always been called T.J. instead of Anthony or Tony." T.J. said excited to finally find out the root of his name.

"So what happened to our parents?" T.J. asked.

The team looked at each other.

"Where you with our parents when they died?" Tonya asked.

 **How will the team explain it to the twins and what kind of surprise do they have for the twins that will show them that they are true DiNozzo's. New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Kate sighed before telling the story. "Your mother's ex-boyfriend had laid low for years."

"Then he called your mothers old cell phone" Gibbs explained. Palmer ducked his head. He still felt guilty for giving away the DiNozzo's address.

"I had your moms old cell phone. He told me he was an old friend and wanted to come see you guys." Palmer said trying to hold back the tears.

"Her ex-boyfriend found your mother's government issued gun and used it on your father." McGee explained still having a hard time with the incident after all these years.

"Your father was shot twice. One bullet going into his chest and one into his side. It shredded his heart and the other hit his lung." Ducky recalled.

"Did he die instantly?" Tonya asked.

"No he actually hung on for a while which was a miracle. We don't understand how he wasn't dead before he hit the ground." Palmer answered. "Your mother was so panicked but what had happened that she didn't call 911, she called Gibbs."

"I was down in my basement working on my boat when I got the call." Gibbs said.

"What was your first reaction?" T.J. asked.

"Why the hell was your mother calling me at this time of night?" Gibbs answered. "When she told me that your father had been shot, I went running down to your house only to find her on the floor of the master bedroom. Your father lying in a pool of blood and her trying to stop the bleeding in his chest. I was a little upset when I found out there wasn't an ambulance on the way, however I could understand she was in shock of just seeing her husband shot in front of her. Your father struggled for each breath, but one of the last things he said while he choked on his own blood was tell the kids I love them and don't let them forget about me."

T.J. and Tonya were both wiping tears by this time.

"Your mother tried to console him and assure him that he was not going to die. Even though he knew he was." Ducky said.

"The last thing your father told your mother was I love you. It was almost like a love story." McGee explained. "Your mother moved him just a little bit so he wouldn't choke on his own blood but it only made his chest bleed even more."

"She just wanted him to breathe and to come back to her, just to wake up." Palmer explained.

"Were you worried Gibbs?" Jason asked. He had never truly heard the teams take on the story except what he had heard in court.

"I was. I called Kate over to watch the twins. When I found out the ambulance was coming I tried to tell Deanna but all she did was cry and tell me that Tony was dying." Gibbs said trying to hold it together as he thought back on the memories.

"Your mother rode in the back of the ambulance with your father and was speechless." Palmer went on.

"Did she try and hold on to any type of hope? Was he covered in blood?" T.J. asked.

"He was and he had stopped breathing on his own. She had held his lifeless hand and prayed." Gibbs said.

"She prayed the bullets didn't do as much damage as it looked." Palmer said wiping tears.

"When I got to your house to get fresh clothes for your mom that's when I found a lot of blood in their bedroom. I knew right then he probably wouldn't make it." McGee said.

"Your mother was covered in your fathers blood and was taken to the hospital with him in nothing but a blood covered night gown." Gibbs explained.

"So with the bullet ripping through his heart, could they have not done a heart transplant?" T.J. asked.

"That's what I asked and they said it wouldn't help because he was already brain dead." Palmer answered. "There was no hope for him."

"Did you get to go in and see him?" T.J. asked the team. He was full of questions. Tonya was just reeling at all of it taking it all in.

"Yes we got to go in and say our goodbyes to your Anthony. It was hard to know that in less than 24 hours he would be lying on my autopsy table." Ducky expressed. "McGee he could have taught you a lot."

McGee kind of smirked.

"He was always making fun of you McGee, but he really was a good teacher." Gibbs chimed in.

"Kate what was it like for you to be stuck in isolation with dad?" Tonya asked.

"Scary, annoying at first because it was your father and his movie quotes. I joked with him that I was stronger then he was, but to be honest he was the strong one." Kate said holding back the tears.

"Letting go was the hardest part." Ducky said.

"When those machines went off it really set in that he was really gone and that was hard." Gibbs explained.

"How did mom react?" Tonya asked.

"She climbed in the bed with your father and laid her head on his chest almost to see if she could hear a heartbeat." Kate said remembering back.

"We had to pry your mom off your dad so Ducky could pull the sheet and take him to the morgue." McGee added.

"I caved that night and let her go back to the crime scene just so she could sleep in her own bed." Gibbs remembered.

"She kept telling me that she could have saved him and that it was her fault he was dead." McGee said.

"There was nothing she could have done different." Palmer said.

"She went into a dark depression. Some tried to say she killed your father." Gibbs added.

"So what did we wear to our fathers funeral?" Tonya asked.

"T.J. was in a little suit and looked just as handsome as his daddy did. Your mom pinned her Special Agent badge onto your little jacket. " Gibbs answered.

"It had the black strip that went across when we lose a fellow special agent." McGee added.

"And Tonya you were in a little black dress with ruffles." Kate smiled.

"Your mother thought it would be good if you told your father goodbye." Ducky said.

"Tonya you wanted to try and climb in to the casket and cuddle Tony not realizing he was gone." Kate expressed.

"Your mother tried to explain to you guys that your dad had went on a special mission to where you couldn't see him but he would always be there to protect you." Ducky explained.

Kate drug out a card from Tony's funeral that she still carried with her. She handed it to the twins so they could look at it.

"Whoa dad was a buckeye and played football? Guess that is where you get it T.J." Tonya said smacking her brother upside the head. Gibbs just smiled

"That's what I like to call a Gibbs slap."

"Oh cool he was a detective?!" T.J. marveled.

"Awe look he was a Probie!" Tonya said smiling. Her smile faded as she remembered that Gibbs had said something about her mother getting into trouble. "How did she get into trouble?"

"One of our forensic specialist tried to pin the murder of your father on your mom." Gibbs explained.

"One of the hardest things I ever had to do was arrest your mom." McGee said.

"However that's how I met your mom. I took her case. I knew she was innocent and I was willing to do whatever it took to prove that she was." Jason popped in. "The first night I met you guys you thought I was your father. I guess I resembled him."

Kate laughed "You still do"

"We found a jury and began the mock trial before we took the case before the real jury." Jason said.

"It was hard to go on the stand and testify. But I knew your mother was innocent. She loved your father too much to kill him. Even though I had thought about doing it myself a couple of times." Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh you got to tell the kids of what you did to win the jury over." Palmer eager to hear the story.

"Dad what did you do?" Tonya questioned.

"Well it was supposed to be a plan but it went haywire." Jason said and Marissa gave him a look. "It's not that I meant to do it honey." He shrugged.

"Oh dad you got to tell us the story." T.J. pleaded.

"So we had several jurors that was finding your mom guilty of murder saying that she should have called 911 and gotten help there faster. I had a plan of just stopping the elevator and seeing what the jurors would do." Jason explained.

"Seriously that's all you were going to do?" Marissa asked not knowing this information until now.

"That's it. So Marissa and I got on the elevator with the 12 jurors. I had Cable stop the elevator. One lady started freaking out thinking Hannibal was going to show up. I didn't realize with all that was going on that I had been having chest pains that day. I grabbed my chest and told Marissa that I didn't feel good. That I had heart palpitations. I begged someone to call 911."

"I thought it was all part of your plan or else I would have called 911." Marissa pointed out.

"I couldn't breathe. By this time, I knew I was having a heart attack. Then everything went black." Bull explained.

"Scared the daylights out of me because he collapsed onto the elevator floor. He was in cardiac arrest. One of the jurors decided to call her boyfriend instead of 911. Even Cable and Danny thought you were faking!" Marissa said.

"Oh they are so fired." Jason smirked.

"As they did CPR I was afraid of losing Jason. He was under for some time." Marissa's voice started to crack.

"And yet here I am." Jason smirked again. "Because of that it opened the jury's eyes and they let your mother walk away innocent. Turned out though your mom's ex-boyfriend was in the courtroom and rushed to the front and tried to strangle me."

"We were able to lock him away only for him to escape." McGee explained.

"He found his way in through our autopsy." Ducky chimed in.

"That was the day I was going to propose to your mother. We had started dating soon after the trial. She had also asked me that if anything ever happened to her that if I would raise you two." Jason said.

"It all makes sense now." Tonya said wiping the tears from her face.

"The guy came in and he was out for blood. He shot me in the arm and then he shot your mother in the chest. I held her in my arms and proposed to her. That's when she revealed to me that she was pregnant." Jason said.

"You mean to tell me we would have had another sibling?" Tonya asked.

"You sure would have. But instead your mother died in my arms." Jason answered trying to hold back the tears.

"Jason and I wanted to give you guys the best opportunity at life. That's why we adopted you and soon after we got married." Marissa explained.

"That is so sweet of you guys." T.J. said.

"Thank you for doing that." Tonya said.

"Ok guys I have a surprise for you in the morning but for now let's call it a night." Gibbs said. He carried T.J. up the stairs and they all settled down for the evening.

That night Tonya remembered back on her encounter with her parents. She didn't realize how much her parents meant to each one of the people she was around tonight. She could only hope that the surprise Gibbs had in store was something to do with her parents.

The next morning came and Gibbs had fixed them all breakfast.

"Where are we going today Agent Gibbs?" T.J. asked.

"It's a surprise." Gibbs halfway smiled.

They loaded up the vehicles and headed out. The first stop on Gibbs' surprise for the kids was at a cemetery. They came to two headstones. The one on the left read _Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo NCIS Senior Field Agent July 8, 1968-August 8, 2017 Loving father and husband._

The headstone on the right read _Special Agent Deanna Renee Carter DiNozzo NCIS October 3,1992-August 13, 2019 Loving Mother and wife._

The twins couldn't help but cry. This was actually where their parents had been all their life. The kids were actually DiNozzo's not Bull's. Tonya knelt down beside her parents' graves and whispered.

"Thank you for watching after us."

After the twins had come to peace with finally meeting their parents, Gibbs took them to NCIS headquarters. As they got off the elevator they seen a wall of remembrance. Up on the wall sat a picture of their mom and dad right together. Above it read Fallen Special Agents, under the pictures it read their names Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Deanna Carter DiNozzo. There was two desk sitting across from each other both empty.

"This one over here was your mother's desk, and this one was your fathers." Gibbs said pointing to each desk. The kids went to their parents desks and looked around. Of course none of their stuff was there anymore.

"Now it's your desks." Gibbs said. The twins looked up with surprise as did Jason and Marissa.

"Our desks? What do you mean?" Tonya asked.

"I mean you are part of the NCIS family. Welcome to the team. I want you two to be my special agents. We just had two positions open up and I could think of filling them with anyone other than the DiNozzo twins." Gibbs said.

T.J. ducked his head and began to cry. "I can't be a Special Agent, I can't even walk."

"Trust me you can still be a Special Agent. Ask McGee. He can train you in all kinds of stuff." Gibbs said.

"Mom, dad, can we pleaseeeeeee?" Tonya pleaded.

Marissa looked at Jason. They had just gotten their lives back on track. But they knew they couldn't hold the kids in New York City forever. They were DiNozzo's, being a Special Agent was in their blood.

"Ok but only if you agree to letting us by a house down here in D.C. that way we can come and see you and or take care of you." Jason bargained.

"It's a deal!" T.J. popped in.

The kids couldn't believe they were going to be special agents!

 **How will the kids adjust to being Special Agents and what wild and crazy calls will they get to handle? New Chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Tonya decided to wait on going to Harvard. She was offered her dream job. With her being a DiNozzo, how could she pass up working at NCIS? Her twin brother however had other plans. T.J. decided to work under McGee until the Spring and then would start to Harvard for law. Tonya and T.J. was given their own desks at NCIS headquarters. Tonya occupied Deanna's old desk and T.J. took over Tony's. McGee took T.J. under his wing and taught him the ropes on the computers and networking. Kate took Tonya under her wing. Kate could tell Tonya was raised in New York City. Her first day on the job Tonya came in in high heels, a dress, and big earrings. It was obvious Chunk had taught Tonya how to dress in her growing up years. Gibbs walked in with his morning cup of coffee in hand.

"Todd, DiNozzo you are with me. McGee, Tony I want you to make phone calls."

The twins looked at each other. No one had ever called Tonya by the last name of DiNozzo and no one had ever called T.J. Tony.

"What are you waiting for? Grab your gear." Gibbs said getting irritated.

"Sir I have always been called Bull." Tonya corrected.

Gibbs gave Tonya a swift slap to the back of the head, just as he always did to Tony.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tonya asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Never call me Sir again. Call me Boss. And as long as you work for me, you are Agent DiNozzo. That's what you were born as and if you're going to work here, then you're going to keep your parents legacy alive." Gibbs spat.

"You got it boss." Tonya said grabbing her gear.

The team headed out to the scene of a petty officer who had been raped and killed. She was in a slinky night club dress. Some were saying that she was working as a prostitute to make a little bit of extra money on her off time. As Team Gibbs tracked through the mud to get to the body, all Tonya could think of was 'why did I wear heels today?'

"Todd look for evidence, DiNozzo take pictures." Gibbs ordered.

"You got it boss." Tonya said preparing to take pictures.

As she moved around the body, her heel got stuck in the mud and she landed face down next to the body.

"And that's why we don't wear high heels to a crime scene DiNozzo." Gibbs said taking another sip of his coffee.

Tonya raised up and gave Gibbs a thumbs up before trying to get up.

"Uh, my whole outfit is ruined! My Louboutin heels, my Calvin Klein dress, and my Chanel earrings." Tonya complained.

"You sound just like your father when they had to burn his outfit after he opened a letter with the plague inside." Kate laughed.

"Am I really that much like my dad?" Tonya questioned.

"More than you know." Kate smiled.

Tonya was tasked with taking the evidence down to the lab once they got back to headquarters. That's when she met Sebastian Lund. Sebastian had transferred from New Orleans to D.C. after Abby was let go. Tonya wasn't much for a guy with a beard and a nerdy face. But Sebastian was an adorable nerd. Kinda like her brother and McGee.

"I needed to turn these evidence into you?" Tonya questioned.

Sebastian turned around and took in Tonya's beauty even if she was covered in mud.

"You must be Agent DiNozzo" Sebastian said.

"Still getting used to it, but yes."

"What do you mean? Getting used to being called agent?"

"No being called DiNozzo. I was raised by Dr. Jason Bull so all my life I thought I was a Bull. To be called DiNozzo will take some getting used to."

"Well welcome to the team DiNozzo."

"Tell me something, did you ever work with my parents?"

"Your dad had come to New Orleans and worked a case with us. I worked with your mom for a short time after I got transferred up here. You look just like your mom."

"That's what I keep being told." Tonya rolled her eyes. She started to walk out of the lab when Sebastian called to her.

"I'll see ya around DiNozzo."

Tonya couldn't help but smile. She was walking right in her parent's footsteps. Tonya had a crush on someone within the NCIS Headquarters. They were a lot older than her and would probably never give her a second look, especially being with her being so much younger and being DiNozzo's daughter. But still she could dream of one day being the wife of her certain crush. As she sat at her desk daydreaming Gibbs walked in and demanded answers on the case.

"McGee what do you have?"

"Well boss, it looks like our petty officer logged into Facebook and posted a picture of herself in the outfit she was found in. looks like she might have posted it before she went out for 'work'" McGee said with air quotes. T.J. sat beside and also did the air quotes.

"Great work McGee."

Tonya had her sunshades on and her feet propped up on her desk. Gibbs walked over and knocked her feet off.

"What have you got DiNozzo?"

"Our petty officer was working Robinson street. Looks like this wasn't the first time. A lot of marines and navy fellows like to go down in that area to get a little extra if you know what I mean. Maybe one of them killed our petty officer after getting what they wanted." Tonya explained.

"Great job DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"How did you know that? You have been sitting over there doing nothing." Kate asked.

"Work smarter not harder Katie." Tonya smiled.

Kate shook her head 'Typical DiNozzo' she thought. She was just like her father.

"Tonya I am going to give you your first undercover position." Gibbs said.

"Do you think that's a smart idea Gibbs? She hasn't even been an agent a week. It took me months before you trusted me to go undercover." Kate protested.

"She is a DiNozzo she will be fine. She's young bait and that's what these military guys will want." Gibbs explained.

"Well gee thanks boss." Kate said with her feelings hurt.

"DiNozzo I want you to work Robinson street. I want you to be the best little whore you can be without doing anything got it?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess so. What happens if they want to do something?" Tonya asked.

"Tell them to go around the corner and we will pick them up there."

That was reassuring that the team would be there for her.

* * *

The team was parked in the NCIS truck around the corner from where Tonya was. She took comfort in knowing her brother was also in the truck watching and having her six. She felt so dirty standing on the street corner waiting to be picked up. She had on a wig that was bleached blonde, a slinky zebra print dress, big hoop earrings, and six inch high heels. With the first "customer" that came up Tonya got nervous.

"Hey baby how much for a blow job." The marine asked.

Tonya struggled, she didn't know the going price for different things.

"$5"

T.J. was watching and listening into her body camera. He face palmed when he heard the price.

"Even I know you're supposed to go higher than that." T.J. said. Gibbs turned around really quick and gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Deal!" the marine answered and opened the car door for her. Had she not been working undercover this guy would have been cute.

"Let's go around the corner and have some privacy." Tonya said as the marine reentered the car. Around the corner was NCIS ready to take the marine down.

"Seriously sis? Five bucks?" T.J. asked.

"I blanked I didn't know what to say."

"Ok let's try it again. My gut tells me that this isn't the guy that killed our petty officer." Gibbs said ready to send his new agent back into action. Tonya took a deep breath and went back to the street corner. She wondered if her parents ever had to do something like this. The next car that pulled up was a petty officer.

"Hey there sexy momma. How much for a good time?" the petty officer asked.

"Starting out at $100." She hoped it didn't sound like too much.

"I'll give you more if you let me do as I please."

Tonya was getting a little nervous she felt in her gut that this was the one that killed their petty officer. He helped her into the car and brushed her hair away from her face.

"How do I know you're not a cop?"

"Do I look like a cop?"

"No but let me make sure." He reached over and brushed his hand against the top of her dress and found her microphone.

"You lying whore." The petty officer said. He wrapped his hands around her neck and tried to strangle her. In an attempt to free herself the man slammed her head against the passenger side window knocking her unconscious. Team Gibbs came running to her rescue with T.J. wheeling right behind them.

"NCIS put your hands in the air." Gibbs yelled.

The man released his grasp from Tonya's neck and she slumped on the passenger's side. Gibbs drug the petty officer out as McGee and Kate worked to get Tonya out of the vehicle.

"We have an agent down." T.J. said into his phone scared of losing his twin sister.

"This guy had excellent grip on her neck. She would have been dead in just a few more seconds if we had not of gotten to her." McGee said examining her neck.

"We got our man. It's the same way our female petty officer died." Kate said.

Tonya started to come around with a really bad headache.

"What happened?" Tonya asked.

"You almost got yourself killed that's what happened!" T.J. said worried.

"At least we got the killer." Kate said trying to cool the situation.

Gibbs walked over to her after the cops arrived to take their killer in.

"Great work today DiNozzo." Gibbs said helping her to her feet.

"Thanks boss." She felt a little woozy and her head pounded.

"Are you sure you're ok sis?" T.J. asked.

"Never better." Tonya smirked.

* * *

Once the team got back to the office there was a beautiful floral arrangement waiting for Tonya on her desk. Who could it be from? She opened the card and read it.

 _Congratulations on your first case. You deserve these. They are just as beautiful as you are. Love your secret admirer._

Who could be her secret admirer she wondered. Whoever it was she wanted to give them a hug and tell them thank you, and maybe get to know them better. She sat back in her chair and wondered if her crush might have sent them. And if he had the same feelings she did.

 **Who sent Tonya the flowers, and who is her work crush? What case will she be working next? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

As Tonya sat at her desk she kept reading over the card. She thought of all the guys she worked with. It was too nice to come from her twin brother. Ducky and Gibbs was really too old, however she had always heard that Gibbs liked red heads, she wasn't blessed with the hair of her father and T.J. she was blessed with reddish brown hair like her mother. The more she was out in the sun, the redder it would get and right now it was more red with highlights of brown. She thought about McGee but he was married. So it only left Autopsy Gremlin Jimmy Palmer or the nerdy Sebastian Lund. Both were actually pretty attractive. She had never heard Sebastian say anything about having a girlfriend. Jimmy was now single. His wife and daughter was killed a few years back in a car accident and he had joined the single men of NCIS club. All of the guys there were older than her. She looked up at the wall that held her mom and dads pictures on it. Her mom was about 20 years younger than her father when they got married. Bull was 23 years older than her mom and she fell for him. I guess she would be like her mom in that sense and could go for an older guy. Sebastian was 27 years older than her and Palmer was 37 years older. What's a few years? But would any of them date her with being DiNozzo's daughter? T.J. seen his sister lost in her thoughts. He wheeled over to her desk and snatched the note out of her hand.

"Ooh sisters got a secret admirer." T.J. teased.

"Give me that." Tonya said snatching the note back. "I don't know who sent them."

"Whoever it was must not know you're a DiNozzo. Or know about Bull. Bull won't let either one of us date till we're 30."

"Ha ya that's just for you T.J."

"I have had my share of girlfriends thank you."

"Oh yeah when was the last one."

T.J. had to think on that one for a moment.

"It was before the accident there was.."

"Having a one night stand is not a relationship T.J."

"….ok I got nothing."

"See exactly my point. I am going to make my crush fall in love with me and then we will get married and have little NCIS babies."

"Actually that's Gibbs rule number 12 never date a co-worker." McGee popped up.

"Well McGee, rules were made to be broken." Tonya said with a smirk.

McGee just shook his head. She was going to break rules just like Tony did. He did marry her mom and have her and T.J. They were both co-workers when they were married. So what's the difference between her and her parents?

Tonya and T.J. went to Gibbs house that night and to their surprise Jason and Marissa Bull was there.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" T.J. asked.

"We wanted to surprise you on your first day of work." Jason responded giving both of his adopted kids a hug.

"How long have you guys been in town?" Tonya asked.

"Just a few hours. We flew down after the trial was done." Marissa answered.

"What was the trial about?" T.J. asked eager to listen. He liked working under McGee at NCIS but he felt like he didn't belong. He couldn't go out and do field work like his sister was doing. He wished a thousand times he would have never stepped foot out of the hospital when his sister had tried to commit suicide and Bull had his heart attack. Was this his punishment for not being right there with them? He felt like he would be of better use at TAC then he would be at NCIS. That's why he was still planning on going to Harvard.

Tonya drowned out the talk of the trial with her own thoughts. How desperately she wished she could tell her parents Tony and Deanna about her first day on the job. How she was successful in getting dirty marines and navy guys off the streets and how she almost died. Instead in front of her stood her adopted parents. She knew she could talk to them about it but it wouldn't be the same. They had never worked as special agents. Jason would just analyze everything she would say and try to counsel her on how dangerous it was to work as a special agent and try to talk her into going to Harvard and working at TAC. Her real parents would have been proud of her first day. Would have given her tips on what to do better. But she felt like she was denied that privilege.

"Why don't you guys come on in here. I have steaks sitting on the table to celebrate the kids first day of working for me." Gibbs said

Much to both of the twins surprises the whole NCIS team was there including the autopsy folks and lab. Tonya was anxious. The guy that liked her was sitting in the same room as her and she couldn't figure out who it was. She just wished someone would come forward and confess their love for her. She didn't want to wait like her mother did and be in her lover's arms as she died before he would propose to her. As they sat around the table, Jason asked the kids how their first day at work went. The twins looked at each other. T.J. gave his sister a look of 'well you had more fun than I did so go ahead and talk' so Tonya spoke up first.

"It was actually a lot of fun. We worked a case that..." Tonya started then she looked at Gibbs and then ducked her head. "I mean we can't talk about our cases. However, I did get to go work on the street corner today."

Marissa about choked on the roll she was eating and Jason about spewed his coffee all over the rest of the NCIS team.

"You what?!" Jason answered.

"I got to go work the street corner today. I was trying to find me a boyfriend dad."

"I thought I raised you better than that. I didn't let you come down to D.C. to work as a prostitute. If that's all you are going to do young lady is sell yourself than go pack your things and you will be going back to New York City with us tonight." Jason spat.

"Dad it wasn't like that."

"Yeah dad she was trying to sell herself for only $5." T.J. popped up.

Marissa about choked again half out of shock and half out of trying to keep from laughing.

"T.J. you're not helping." Tonya said giving her brother a look.

"It's not at all what the kids are portraying it Jason. We were trying to catch a killer that had picked up a prostitute before he killed her. We decided the best way to do that is to send someone under cover and Tonya was the best one to do that." Kate explained.

"Oh ok that makes a lot more sense now." Marissa understood.

"Are you going to tell dad how you almost died?" T.J. asked. He was good at instigating trouble. He wasn't much like Tony except for his looks, and of course trying to get his twin sister in trouble.

"Again T.J. not helping." Tonya said. Since she was sitting right next to him she elbowed him in the side. He gave her a look of what was that for.

"Wait I didn't hear that you almost died! That would have meant you would have come and seen me…of course you wouldn't know about it because you would be dead…and I would have to do an autopsy on you…but still it would have meant you would have come to see me!" Jimmy Palmer popped up. Tonya found his quirkiness endearing and cute.

"Ha I will come see you while I'm still alive Jimmy." Tonya responded.

Jimmy blushed at the idea which made Tonya wonder if he was the one who sent her the flowers.

"So tell me of this near death experience." Jason questioned.

"Dad it wasn't that bad. I had gotten in the truck with our killer. He wanted to know if I was a cop. He found my wire and tried to strangle me. I hit my head on the passenger side window and was knocked out. But it wasn't that big of a deal. Kate, McGee and T.J. came and got me while Gibbs got our killer. The big thing is we got a killer of the street." Tonya tried to explain.

"But you could have gotten yourself killed." T.J. said. He really was more like a big brother even if he was born after Tonya by a few minutes.

"I'm proud of you and if you need to talk about your feelings and need a session…" Jason tried to convince his daughter.

"Dad I'm fine really. Anytime I walk out of headquarters there is that chance that I may not come back alive." Tonya explained.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Marissa said taking a sip of her coffee.

"We had her six sir, we would make sure she was as safe as possible." McGee tried to assure the Bull's.

"Tonya was really good at getting the crime scene evidence down to the lab to where we could identify who the killer was too." Sebastian said smiling at Tonya. Tonya smiled back. Could it of been him that sent the flowers? She thought. As the night started to wind down Tonya and T.J. talked to their parents about the things they were learning from the team at NCIS and slowly one at a time the team was leaving. That night Tonya went to get her shower and noticed the bruising around her neck from where the killer tried to claim her life as well. That night she found it hard to sleep for he thoughts running through her head about her first day on the job. When exhaustion finally took over she had an experience that she wished was real.

"Great first day sweetheart." Deanna said giving her daughter a hug.

"We are so proud of you!" Tony said also giving his daughter a hug.

"You knew about my first day?" Tonya asked.

"Of course we did, we were right there with you the whole time." Deanna answered.

"Sorry about your outfit. You got to admit though that it was pretty hilarious to see you go tracking through the mud in high heels. Kate did the same thing on her first day as an agent." Tony laughed.

"How about catching that killer. Very well done!" Deanna added.

"Well I tried." Tonya said.

"We hear our baby has a crush!" Tony smirked.

"Maybe just a little one." Tonya said.

"Let's take a look at your options within headquarters. There's Sebastian and there's Palmer." Deanna said.

"Ha autopsy gremlin and a nerd" Tony laughed.

Tonya couldn't help but laugh either. Her alarm went off before she could ask her parents who it was. 'dang it now I have to figure it out on my own.

* * *

Once she got to headquarters, she was tasked with finding out the cause of death of the petty officer which meant going down to autopsy and finding out from Ducky or Palmer. When she got down there she found a body lying on the table and a tall man with his back turned to the body. The man was taking off his scrub top and turned around when he heard the autopsy doors open. Palmer stood there with no shirt on. Tonya didn't realize that Palmer was so hot. He had abs that would put many guys to shame. Why was he always hiding his hotness under those scrubs? To say she was attracted to him in that moment was an understatement. He had his glasses off and his brown hair was loose without his scrub cap on.

"Can..Can I help you?" Palmer said nervously trying to find his shirt to cover up.

Tonya bit her lip. "I don't know. Is Ducky here?"

"No he took the day off. What can I help you with." Palmer responded taking in her beauty. He knew he had to be professional but it was going to be very hard at the moment.

"I was needing to know the cause of death of our petty officer." Tonya said distracted by his abs.

Palmer couldn't take it any longer. He knew if Tony was still alive he would kill him for what he was about to do. He threw his scrub top on the table. Tonya gave him a look of pleasure. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He began to kiss her passionately as she ran her fingers through his curly brown hair. He laid her down on one of the autopsy examining tables and climbed on top of her. Never in her life did she think she would be making love among the dead and especially on an autopsy table. She rubbed his amazing muscles and abs. To say he was gorgeous was an understatement. Without his glasses he didn't look as nerdy, in fact she found him very hot and attractive. Once they were done, they both had a smile on their faces. It was going to be really hard to work after that. She would be daydreaming about her time with Palmer and wish she could do I again.

"By the way she was strangled to death." Palmer said as the two of them got their clothes back on.

* * *

Tonya returned to the bullpen with a smile on her face.

"DiNozzo what did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"Our petty officer was strangled." Tonya answered.

"Tony get our petty officer in here for questioning." Gibbs said to T.J. T.J. just looked at his sister. 'Why was Gibbs always calling him Tony?' he wondered was it just a slip of the tongue because he looked so much like his father.

"Boss I'm T.J. remember?" T.J. said trying not to be rude.

Gibbs rubbed his face. "I am so sorry T.J. you remind me so much of your father I guess it just slipped. With you sitting at his desk and looking just like him it's almost like I have Tony back."

"Tonya will you go down to the lab and find out what all Sebastian has for us. We know this is the killer but we have to have evidence to prove it." Gibbs said.

"On it boss." Tonya answered.

She got down to the lab and found Sebastian hard at work.

"Hey there beautiful." Sebastian said catching her off guard. He walked over to her and laid a passionate kiss on her lips that she was not expecting.

"Well hello to you too." Tonya responded in a daze.

"What can I help you with?" Sebastian asked.

"Gibbs wants to know if we have any evidence that have come back positive."

"Patients is not one of Gibbs virtues. Tell him I will have it back up in an hour."

"Will do."

As Tonya went to walk away, Sebastian slapped her butt.

"Got a nice ass there." Sebastian said. That of course made Tonya blush. She had always been self-conscious about her butt. She knew it was big. She knew one thing for sure, she would never have to go and have work done on her bump to make it look like Kim Kardashians.

She was conflicted now. Who was her secret admirer that sent her the flowers? It was a dream come true to have sex with Palmer, yet Sebastian was showing interest as well. She felt so confused.

"I got a letter here that is address only to NCIS special agent." McGee said.

"That would be mine." Tonya said grabbing the card.

"How do you know?" McGee said.

"I recognize the hand writing." Tonya responded. She walked back over to her desk and smelled her flowers. She read the back of the envelope that read 'your secret admirer'. As she opened it and blew away the wrapping it was like in slowmo Kate telling her to not open the letter and to not inhale anything. But it was too late she had already opened the letter and inhaled the powder that was inside.

"Dang it Tonya you have to be just like your father don't you." Kate said tossing Tonya a bottle of water.

"Tonya, T.J. are you up on emergency precautions?" Gibbs asked the twins.

"Yeah we take blood, sanitary showers and they burn our clothes." T.J. answered.

"And I win a free trip to the Bethesda." Tonya said.

"They have turned off the air. Let's hit the showers." Kate yelled.

"I thought you would never ask." T.J. said wheeling right in behind Kate.

"Sorry boss I didn't mean to open the letter. I didn't know…" Tonya tried to apologize to Gibbs.

"All I know is you are definitely Tony DiNozzo's daughter. I just hope it's not the same thing he had. If it is, I hope we can find a cure in time." Gibbs said.

That didn't set to well with Tonya. Hadn't her Tony told her not to open letters that had some kind of powder in it? How was she supposed to know?

"Who would send me something like this?" Tonya asked as they took a shower.

"Pick a guy Tonya any guy" T.J. said picking at his sister.

"That's not funny T.J. this is serious. Right now someone is burning my Steve Madden shoes, my Michael Kors dress and my Louis Vuitton purse." Tonya said.

"Ah poor baby. I'm sure Chunk can hook you up with a whole new wardrobe." T.J. responded.

"But what could have been in that letter." Tonya asked getting all lathered up.

"When your father did this exact same thing, it was y-pestis better known as the bubonic plague." McGee answered.

"Ah if dad made it through then so can I. I'm sure it's just foot powder or talcum powder." Tonya said.

"Yeah but when your dad had it he almost died. It was genetically altered to resist antibiotics and it had a suicide gene. I just pray you are as lucky." Kate said almost feeling sorry for Tonya. She was about to endure the pain and suffering that Tony did with his bout with the plague.

When the team got to the lab, Ducky and Palmer started drawing blood.

"What happened?" Palmer asked Tonya while drawing her blood.

"I opened a letter that had some type of powder in it. I should have never opened it. It was signed on the back as 'your secret admirer' so I opened it." Tonya said feeling defeated.

"I would never send you white powder." Palmer smiled at Tonya. He looked a lot nerdier now with his glasses back on, but she could still remember the hotness and the passion they had just hours before.

A group from the Bethesda walked in to take their subjects to the hospital.

"Who opened the letter?" one asked.

"He did." Tonya said pointing at her brother.

"No…no I…I" T.J. stuttered.

"I'm just kidding I'm your pin cushion." Tonya said hoping off the autopsy table she had passionate love on not long ago.

"Did you breathe in any of the powder?"

"I might have." Tonya responded.

"T.J. I think you should go as well my dear boy." Ducky suggested.

"Why do I have to go?" T.J. protested.

"If it is anything like the bout your father had, she will need you T.J. you guys are the same blood type and she will need a blood transfusion." Ducky tried to explain.

"Go ahead and go T.J. just to be safe." Gibbs said.

"My sister safe? Ha she is the most accident prone person you would ever want to meet." T.J. said.

"She's just like Tony." Kate whispered to McGee.

T.J. and Tonya was transported to Bethesda. A Dr. Brad Pitt met them there which both found hilarious what his name was.

"I remember when you two were born in this hospital. Didn't think you would have to be kept in isolation like your father was." Dr. Pitt expressed.

"Yeah I didn't either." T.J. spat.

"We will go ahead and get you on some antibiotics while we try to figure out what you guys have. This is my nurse Ethan Harvey who will be taking care of you guys." Dr. Pitt said. "I need you two to be separated so that you won't affect the other one. As soon as we know something we will let you guys out of here. I'm sure it won't be as bad as your father had it."

 **What will be revealed by the blood tests? Will anyone show up to support the twins while they are in isolation? Could Palmer or Sebastian come through and express their love for Tonya? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Dr. Pitts worst fears came back with the lab results. When Tony DiNozzo opened the letter he got the bubonic plague. His daughter had the same luck as her father. She contracted the bubonic plague, however she also had Scarlett Fever on top of it. What did this mean for her? T.J. was fine but the chances of saving Tonya was maybe 15%. As Sebastian tried to find out where this stuff came from he worried about Tonya. He had a major crush on her and wanted to let her know it before it was too late. He ran the white powder to find it was for sure bubonic plague. But where did the Scarlett Fever come from? As they cleared out things from Tonya's desk they brought down a bouquet of flowers. 'Who would send Tonya flowers at work' Sebastian thought. He took a petal and tested it. To his surprise, it was the flowers that had Scarlett Fever on them.

Tonya and T.J. laid in their respective hospital beds. Tonya had started sweating and was starting to get huge whelps all over her body. All T.J. wanted to do was to comfort his sister but he didn't know what to say that would make her feel any better.

"Dad went through the same thing and he was strong enough to pull through this and so are you Tonya." T.J. comforted his sister.

"Yeah but dad didn't try to kill himself before he got this." Tonya said with the coughing beginning to start. She had had colds and even the flu once before but none of it could compare to what she was going through now.

As Dr. Pitt came in to give more fluids, he went over to talk to T.J.

"I can't permit you to stay. There is no cure for your sister. She has the bubonic plague and Scarlett Fever. There's not much hope for her but I can't have you in here possibly catching it too."

"I can't leave her Brad. She's my sister. Even if we have to die together, I am not leaving her side." T.J. said through tears.

Dr. Pitt went on to Tonya and hooked her fluids up.

"So doctor what have I got?" Tonya asked.

"Plague and Scarlett fever." The doctor answered.

"Plague?" Tonya asked as her eyebrows went up.

"Yeah Tonya plague. Because you would be the only person to go and get something from the dark ages." T.J. said.

* * *

"Gibbs we need to talk." Ducky said pulling the older agent aside.

"Yeah what is it Duck. How are the twins?" Gibbs asked very worried.

"T.J. is fine but he is refusing to leave. Tonya has the bubonic plague and Scarlett Fever." Ducky said.

"Dammit DiNozzo. You have to be just like your father don't you. Sebastian what does that note say?"

"Well boss I didn't want to get it out and possibly contaminate….."

"Sebastian NOW!" Gibbs screamed.

"Yes boss." Sebastian said getting the letter out to where he could read it. "If you are reading this letter and you have not started emergency procedures, I suggest you do that now. This strain of bubonic plague has been genetically altered to where it does not have a suicide gene. I hope you guys enjoy the Scarlett fever flowers that I have also sent. There could possibly be an antidote, but first you have to prove that the people in the case 57331 is innocent."

"McGee look up that case file." Gibbs spat.

"On it boss." McGee said.

"Do you think we should call in Jason and Marissa?" Kate asked.

"I think we should before Tonya goes and has her meeting with Deanna and Tony." Gibbs said. The older agent rubbed his face. They had already had too many close calls with Tonya he wasn't about to lose her to something so petty.

* * *

Jason and Marissa were sitting in the TAC office when Jason's phone rang. He seen Gibbs familiar number pop up.

"Excuse me for a second." Bull said getting up and walking out of the conference room.

"Hey Gibbs what's up."

"Jason you need to get down here to D.C. NOW!" Gibbs spat.

"Gibbs what's wrong with the twins?"

"Tonya opened a letter that contained the bubonic plague. She was also sent flowers that contained Scarlett Fever. She is over at Bethesda now. T.J. is with her in isolation. He is refusing to leave her side."

"I'm on my way."

Jason walked back into the conference room with a worried look on his face. The team could tell something was up. Their boss never looked this lost.

"I am on the next plane to D.C. Tonya is in the hospital. She has contracted the bubonic plague and Scarlett Fever." Jason said trying to keep his emotions hidden. Marissa who was normally the strong one in their family broke down and started crying. She couldn't stand the thought of another round with Tonya. She just hoped that the stress of all this wouldn't cause Jason another heart attack and lose him too.

"I don't know how long I will be gone but I will be back after my baby girl gets out of the hospital." Jason said. With that he turned and went to his desk to get his things.

* * *

The coughing was getting worse for Tonya and the whelps on her body had spread from her head all the way down to her feet. There wasn't an inch of her body that didn't have a huge red swollen whelp on it.

"Tonya I need you to sit up so we can do some x-rays." Dr. Pitt said.

"Maybe T.J. can do it for me. He has stronger lungs." Tonya joked before another wave of coughing took over. This time she was starting to cough of blood. Dr. Pitt set her up with some oxygen that seemed to help but she was still having violent coughing fits and coughing up blood.

* * *

As the team set out in the waiting room, they waited for any word on Tonya. As they sat there with no noise except for the blare of the television in the background that was on a news channel, Jason and Marissa showed up. It was clear that Marissa had cried the whole way to the hospital. Jason was in shock over the news. He couldn't believe that they were having another scare with Tonya's health.

"Why the hell would she open a letter with the bubonic plague in it?" Jason spat.

"She is her father's daughter." Kate smirked.

* * *

McGee was able to find the case file. To his surprise it was Abby and Ziva's case saying that they tampered with evidence to make Deanna guilty. Why would they wait 17 years later to pull something or to even try and get justice? He grabbed his phone and called Gibbs who was at the hospital waiting on information about Tonya.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered his phone.

"Boss, how is Tonya?" McGee asked.

"We don't have any new information. We are still waiting for them to come out and tell us how she is. What did you find McGee."

"You will never believe whose case this is!" McGee could barely hold in his anger. "It's Abby and Ziva's case file."

"McGee please tell me your wrong."

"No boss. It's the case number that was on the letter. That means they were both in on this and was trying to get Tonya out of NCIS just like they tried to get Deanna out."

Gibbs rubbed his face. He couldn't believe that the two was still willing to cause trouble many years later.

"Good work McGee. Come on down to the hospital if you would like."

Gibbs hung up the phone and went back over to the team and the Bull's.

"The case number was Abby and Ziva's. They are the ones behind the attack." Gibbs said.

Jason couldn't believe it. They tried to take Deanna away from him and now they are trying to claim his daughter as well.

"Son of a bitch! There seriously back at it? What do they have against the DiNozzo family?" Jason said. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

Sebastian sat in the waiting room wishing he could have a chance with Tonya. But with every passing moment he felt that chance slipping away. Palmer sat across from him, daydreaming about the sex he had with Tonya down in autopsy. How he wished he could have a relationship with her and call her his. He feared the next time the two of them were in autopsy it wouldn't be to have sex but for him to actually do an autopsy on her.

* * *

The x-ray came back and the results didn't look good. Ducky was allowed to go back and talk to Dr. Pitt. As the two doctors looked at the x-rays it reminded Ducky of Tony's results.

"It looks like pneumonia" Ducky expressed.

"Worse I'm afraid. She's showing signs of cyanosis. Her finger nails and lips are going blue." Dr. Pitt said sadly.

"The y-pestis is starving her body of oxygen. It's to late to reverse...isn't it?" Ducky said trying to keep in his tears.

"It's never too late."

"Until I get the body."

They looked in on Tonya who was violently coughing with blood spilling from her mouth. It was hard for T.J. to watch his sister struggle for life.

* * *

Ducky walked out to the team and Jason was the first one to run up to the older doctor.

"How is she Ducky?" Jason worried.

"It doesn't look good Jason."

"Please let me go back there and be with her."

"Jason I can't permit you to go back there. She is still very contagious."

"I am her father!" Jason spat "I promised her mother I would take care of her and I'll be damned if I am going to leave her in her weakest moment." He walked over to Gibbs and got up in his face. Jason Bull was normally very calm, but when it came to his daughter blood or not it got him riled up. "I think it was all a mistake for her to come and work for you. If she wasn't working at NCIS none of this would have happened."

Gibbs shook his head. "She is Tony's daughter. She has that curious side to her. I can't keep her from being just like her father."

 **Will the team be able to track down Abby and Ziva? Will any of the team be allowed to go back and say anything to Tonya? Will she be like her father and survive this or will she be joining her Mother and Father? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

Tonya continued to get weaker. With every cough came more blood spilling out of her mouth. T.J. was allowed to sit in his wheelchair and sit next to his sister as long as he kept a mask on.

"I am sorry for picking on you so much." Tonya said through ragged breathes.

"Don't even start talking like that. Nothing is going to happen to you sis. You are going to beat this. Just like dad did." T.J. said trying to comfort his sister.

The team was allowed to go back and stand behind the glass. When Gibbs seen how bad Tonya was and how she was turning blue do to not having enough oxygen, he turned to McGee.

"McGee I want you to track down Ziva and Abby. I want to know where they are and why they did this to Tonya. Kate I want you to stay here keep the Bull family calm please."

As McGee began to track, he found that Ziva was still in Israel, and Abby had gone back to New Orleans. "Boss I think I got something." McGee said with his eyes wide.

"What is it McGee spit it out we don't have much time."

"It's not Ziva or Abby that done this, it was Tali!"

"Tali? Why would Tony and Ziva's daughter want to….oh I see. Is she in Israel?"

"No according to her phone records she is right here in D.C."

"Let's bring her in. Good work McGee."

"Ok I will tell them." Kate said hanging up the phone.

"What did you find out Kate?" Jason asked waiting to know something.

"It was Tali that done this." Kate sighed.

"Tali? As in…"

"Tony and Ziva's daughter." Palmer added.

"Oh my god. She tried to kill her half-sister because she's jealous that Tonya got a chance to work at NCIS and she didn't." Marissa suggested.

Dr. Pitt came out and shook his head. "With the way this is attacking her body, I am afraid she doesn't have much time left. If you would like to go ahead and say your goodbyes I would suggest you do it now. As it stands right now, Tonya won't make it through the night."

"Does she know this doctor?" Marissa asked.

"At this point, death would be the best option with as much pain as her body is in." Dr. Pitt answered.

Lying under the blue lights, Tonya could feel her brothers hand on hers. She peeked over the end of her bed and seen her parents and the NCIS team standing outside the glass box. Her eyes were extremely heavy. She closed them just wanting to rest them for a moment. The next thing she knew she opened them and seen a different set of people standing next to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to open mail that wasn't addressed to you?" Tony asked her.

"But dad I didn't know!" Tonya said trying to defend herself.

"It won't be long sweetheart. We will be there with you every step of the way to take you home. Don't worry it's not scary as long as you have people there that love and care about you." Deanna said trying to comfort her daughter.

To be in the presence of her parents made her feel better about this new journey that she knew she was about to embark on.

"Tonya, we love you and we are very proud of the agent that you have become." She heard. She opened her eyes and could hear Jason's voice.

"I wish I could have had more time to get to know you Tonya you have been a great friend." Sebastian said.

"I also wish we could have more time. I will cherish our time in autopsy together." Palmer said. Tonya couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry my dear I will take good care of you. You just take care of yourself." Ducky said.

"You are one hell of an agent DiNozzo. Just like your parents." Kate said.

"I will be right here with you Tonya I will never leave you." T.J. said.

 **Will McGee and Gibbs be able to track Tali down in time? New Chapter up soon! Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

When McGee and Gibbs got back to headquarters they were shocked to find Tali David sitting at Tonya's desk.

"It took you long enough to try and find me." Tali said.

"What the hell are you thinking? Gibbs spat.

"What? No hi Tali how have you been? How's your mom?"

"Skip the pleasantries Tali. Why are you trying to kill your half-sister?"

"I am trying to get justice for my mother. She is on her death bed. I know she would never try to put someone away in prison unless they deserved it. I had always wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps and work for you. But being her daughter you would have never given me the chance. Then you give these twins that mom always said was my father's pride and joy a chance to work for you. Where was my chance Gibbs?" Tali yelled.

"If you had not tried to kill your sister I could have given you that chance. As far as clearing your mother's name I can't. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Is there any way of saving your sister from the plague?" Gibbs spat he had had it with Tali. If he lost another agent he would get out of the business. This was ridiculous.

"Down in the lab in the fridge there is an antidote. I can't promise that it will work but you can try. Abby and I have been working on a cure for the plague for years now in case another outbreak was to happen. Then we would both be rich. Abby gave up but I didn't. Abby resorted back to New Orleans to be a witch doctor." Tali said.

"I am not done with you Tali. But right now your sister's life is on the line." Gibbs said running down to the lab to get the vial that could save his agent. McGee turned Tali over to another team's agent and went with Gibbs back to the hospital.

When Gibbs and McGee got back to the hospital, Tonya's condition had gotten even worse. The team and her parents were crying knowing the end was near. With every cough more and more blood was coming out. When she began coughing none stop the doctor ran T.J. out of the isolation room. Jason and Marissa was right there to comfort their son.

"She's dying dad." T.J. wailed.

"The hell she is." Gibbs said entering into isolation.

"You can't be in here." The doctor said.

"I have a potential antidote for the plague that her half-sister developed. If she's already on her death bed it won't hurt her to at least try it." Gibbs demanded.

The doctor grabbed a hold of it and pushed it into Tonya's IV. Tonya stopped breathing altogether for a moment and the team knew she was gone. Tears and hugs filled the room. Gibbs got over close to Tonya.

"You will not die you got that?" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Tonya didn't say anything she just laid there as her heart rate began to slow. Gibbs gave her a pat on the forehead.

"I said you will not die." Gibbs whispered again.  
Then she let out a gasp and began to start breathing on her own.

"I got ya boss." Tonya struggled to say.

Shockingly the antidote worked. The team started cheering at realizing they had their agent back. Gibbs knew Tali would have to go on trial for what she had done to her own sister but at the moment none of that mattered.

As Tonya started breathing on her own Jason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His baby girl was going to make it. She may not have the strongest lungs from now on but at least she was going to live. The doctors finally allowed the Bull family in to be with their daughter. The doctor turned off the blue lights. She looked as if she had come straight out of a horror movie with the whelps all over her body. Just to be touched hurt her but she was willing to take the hugs and the holding of hands.

"You are going to be just fine." Jason said as he ran his long fingers through his daughter beautiful red hair. This reminded him of the day he lost Deanna. He ran his long fingers through her red hair as well. The only difference was he knew he wouldn't lose Tonya like he lost Deanna. He wanted desperately to tell her who done this to her but knew right now all she needed to worry about was getting better.

Tonya was in the hospital for over a week to give her body time to heal. Gibbs refused to let her come back to work until she was strong enough to come back. She went back to New York with her parents. Jason and Marissa was glad to have their daughter back at home with them even though their home still felt empty with T.J. still working down in D.C. Tonya loved her adopted parents but to be honest they were getting on her nerves wanting to check in her seemed like every five minutes. She just wanted to get back to work and get back in the action of things. Go out and work crime scenes. Figure out who she liked more Palmer or Sebastian. She was ready to get back to her NCIS family. She was finally feeling well enough to get out of the house and she went back to where she had so many times before as a child, she went to the TAC office.

"Tonya how are you feeling?" Chunk asked the young lady giving her a hug.

"Better know. Wishing I would have never opened that letter. I lost a lot of my designer clothes." Tonya laughed.

"No problem with that I will hook you up with some new threads." Chunk smiled.

"Ok guys lets get down to business. The newest person we are going against. Tali David. She tried to kill Tonya."

 **How will the team be able to convince a jury that Tali was the one that sat it all up? New Chapter soon! Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

As Jason explained the case to the team in the conference room, Tonya went into her dad's office and lied down on his couch. Even though she thought she was feeling better all this had taken a toll on her body. She wondered how her real dad ever went back to work after having the plague. As she laid on the couch, she remembered as a kid coming in from school, laying down on the couch and telling her dad about her day. Some of her friends teased her telling her it was nothing more than a therapy session with her dad being a psychologist. She never saw it that way. She was a daddy's girl and he always wanted to know what was going on in her and her twin brothers lives. She figured that's why it devastated her so bad when she found out he wasn't really her father and that she was adopted.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked as he walked into his office.

"I'm alright. Still taken back by everything that's happened." Tonya answered.

"I've talked to Gibbs. He's got Fornell and his team investigating the case on Tali. Sis you don't have to worry about Tali ever doing anything to you or TJ again, we will see to it." Jason said kneeling down by the couch and stroking his daughter's hair.

"I'm just scared dad. If Tali, who is supposed to be my half sister could do this to me, what will someone who doesn't know me do? I'm not sure if I want to go back to NCIS." Tonya said about in tears.

"Tonya, there's always going to be people out there that don't like you. But that's when you show them that you are stronger when you survive, just like you have with the plague." Jason said trying to comfort her. "Come on out to the conference room, we have some plans to take Tali down."

Tonya raised up and gave Jason a hug.

"Thanks dad. I love you." Tonya said.

Jason returned the hug and tried to fight back tears.

"I love you too baby girl." Jason said kissing her head. He then helped her off the couch and followed her out of the office.

Tonya went into the conference room and found the TAC team where they were hard at work.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. I feel like Tali will crack. She may be a Mossad officer but she is always trying to please her mother. I feel she has been brainwashed by her mother and is doing all this just to get her mothers approval. Now Gibbs said that her mother was on her death bed. Cable I want you to do some digging and see what you can find out on Ziva David. Dani, I want you to fly down to D.C. T.J. says he has been tailing Tali and knows the bar she goes to every night. I want you to go in and talk to her about your daddy issues." Jason said.

"But I don't have any daddy issues." Dani said.

"Then make some up. Anything to get her to spill the beans on why she would do this. While she is out Agent Fornell and his team will be searching Tali's apartment and will give us an update. Dani I want you to wear a wire just in case Tali confesses to anything. If she gets drunk enough she may spill the beans on the whole plan." Jason said.

As the team split up, Tonya could only hope that her dad was right and that they would put Tali away.

* * *

Just as T.J. had said, Tali arrived at her favorite bar just before 10 p.m. Dani wanted to give Tali a little bit to get a few drinks in her before she started in questioning.

"Plans in place. Tali is at the bar and boy is she putting the liquor away." Dani told Jason.

"Great. Fornell, let me know what you find in her apartment." Jason said.

"Will do Bull." Fornell said.

"Ok Bull she's two drinks in and already getting tipsy, I'm going in." Dani said.

Dani sat down at the bar beside Tali.

"Rough day?" Dani asked when she seen the empty glasses.

"Yeah if you want to consider failing your mothers dying wishes." Tali said.

"Really? I know how you feel. My dad always wanted me to become a doctor but instead I went into selling insurance. Let's just say he disowned me after that." Dani said.

"Ha my dad disowned me way before that. In fact, I never knew my dad." Tali said before ordering another round of tequila. She was totally confiding in Dani and was putty in Dani's hand.

"I know my mom was a bit crooked but I wanted to make her proud just one last time before she died. My mom had my dad and his new wife murdered. She had paid to have this guy named Tanner kill them off. She had said something about My dads new wife I think her name was Deanna had dated this Tanner but he also had friends in Mossad." Tali said taking a sip of her drink.

"Mossad? That's hard core." Dani said hanging on to every word Tali said.

"Tell me about it. My mom was a Mossad Officer. Just like I am. Anyway that's how he had come into contact with my mom and she hired him to do away with her little "problem." My mom told me that my dad had left us for some slut in the states. My dad ended up having twins and his new daughter was his pride and joy. That should have been me. I was entitled to everything he owned when he died. My mom wanted me to come to the states and get revenge." Tali said.

"Gosh that had to be hard to deal with as a child." Dani chimed in.

"It was! I never met the twins. My mom had told me about this Agent Gibbs that my mom and dad used to work for, that had hired both of the twins. My mother's plan was to get rid of the girl my daddy truly loved and for me to be the only DiNozzo kid. My mom was a bit on the sneaky side. She had even said, if she couldn't have Tony DiNozzo, no one should. That was the main reason she hired this Tanner to take Tony out. Then she wanted me take his daughter out as ransom to get her name cleared before she died. Sadly, I got a call this morning that she passed. You know I'm sorry I unload all this on you. I know it's a bit much, but I just needed someone to talk to." Tali said.

"Oh not at all girl. You needed to get it off your chest. You probably feel better now don't you?" Dani said.

"I will. I still have one more thing I have to do before I can go back to Israel." Tali said which really worried Dani.

* * *

Jason's phone rang. He looked down to see it was Fornell and hurried to answer it.

"Dr. Bull?"

"Bull, Fornell. Let Dani know we are about to move in. We found plans in Tali's apartment. She had planned to shoot T.J. at Tonya's funeral, given Tonya would have died from the plague. Here's the creepy part, she had a layout of NCIS headquarters. We found explosives in her apartment. She was planning to blow up NCIS." Fornell said.

"Oh my god. This is worse than we thought." Jason said.

"I'm afraid so. We are moving in now to arrest her." Fornell said hanging up the phone.

Jason quickly texted Dani.

 _Be prepared! Fornell is about to come in and arrest Tali. It is a lot worse than we ever thought._

* * *

Dani's phone vibrated. As she read the message she wondered how could it be worse than what she just heard come out of Tali's mouth.

Fornell came casually up behind them as they sat at the bar.

"Tali David you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a federal agent." Fornell said.

Tali whirled around in her chair to face Fornell.

"Excuse me? You have no evidence." Tali protested.

"We have all the evidence we need." Fornell said putting Tali in hand cuffs and leading her out to his car.

Dani called Jason after they were out of hearing range.

"Did you get a recording?" Jason asked.

"I got more than that. I got Tali to confess to everything." Dani said.

"Great job. Now all we have to do is put her behind bars." Jason said. He couldn't feel more proud.

 **The trial of Tali David will be in the next chapter. What will Bull and the TAC team do to find Tali guilty? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

As Cable played back the confession of Tali David Dani got the night before, the whole TAC team was in shock.

"I need to call Gibbs he needs to know what is going on." Jason said.

After about ten minutes Jason came out of his office.

"Pack your things, we are heading for D.C. we meet with a federal prosecutor in the morning. Tali was arraigned this morning they have already set her trial date. If we are going to put Tali away, we have to have all our ducks in a row." Jason told his team. With that the team started packing up their equipment and was on the next plane to D.C.

* * *

TAC played the recording for Gibbs. Needless to say hearing the recording pissed Gibbs off.

"Why the hell would Ziva come in trying to act all upset when Tony died when that bitch knew she was the one behind his murder? And to have it all planned out to try and get his estate when in fact she was the one that hired Deanna's ex-boyfriend to carry it out." Gibbs was fuming and ranting by this point. Jason knew not to interrupt a pissed off Gibbs. "To think she had the nerve to show up at Tony's funeral with Tali knowing that he was dead because of her and then set Deanna up to take the fall! Hell Tali didn't even know who Tali was! Yes Tony was in love with Ziva but he had to move on because Ziva never came back to the states. Hell he had even went over to Israel to try and bring her back and she was the one that told him to leave and go back to the states. It tore that poor boy all to pieces. She never told him she was pregnant so he never knew about Tali. If he had known he would have been back over in Israel in a heartbeat and none of this would be happening."

"So your saying Tali never even knew Tony?" Jason asked trying defuse a hot headed Gibbs.

"No! Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to get my hands on Ziva. If I had known Ziva was behind it the whole time, I would have led a mission myself to bring her back and get justice for both Tony and Deanna's murders. McGee, see if you can book us on the next flight to Tel Aviv!" Gibbs said.

"Yes boss." McGee answered getting on his computer.

"Agent Gibbs, McGee. There's no point in doing that. Ziva died yesterday morning." Dani explained.

"Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get justice? I thought I had closure when Tanner was killed, but now to find out Ziva was behind it that whole time. That Bitch!" Gibbs said.

"I think there is something else you might want to see Jethro." Fornell said walking in with his team. He spread out a map of NCIS headquarters. On it were boxes with each agent's name signifying where their desks were, there was also a map of autopsy and the lab. What was disturbing was the red x's near McGee and Gibbs desk's and more x's spread out on the layout.

"Tobias, what am I looking at?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, Tali was planning on blowing up NCIS. Those x's is where she was planning on putting the bombs, one at yours and agent McGee's desk. We found explosives inside her apartment last night." Fornell answered.

"Now all we have to do is find her guilty on all this. Cable do some searching. I want you to find Abby Sciuto. I want her brought in for questioning. She was one of the witnesses in Deanna's trial and tried to put Deanna away for the murder of Tony. I want to know if she has had anything to do with attempted murder of Tonya." Jason said.

* * *

Fornell and his team along with Dani were able to find Abby down in New Orleans. She was working as a witch doctor and seemed to have gone crazy. They were able to bring her back to D.C. on the grounds that she got to see Gibbs.

* * *

The trial of Tali David started three days later. Jason was sure to keep this federal prosecutor in line. He helped pick all 12 jurors that would be hearing testimony and ultimately put Tali away for good.

"The prosecution would like to call Abbigail Sciuto to the stand." The ADA Cliff Davenport said.

Abby walked up to the stand dressed in black as always in her pig tails. It looked as though time had not been on her side as she had aged horribly since the last time Gibbs saw her which was almost 20 years ago.

"Ms. Sciuto tell me what your occupation is." Davenport said.

"I am a witch doctor in New Orleans." Abby answered.

"Have you always been a witch doctor?" Davenport asked.

"Of course not, I used to be a forensic scientist with NCIS." Abby said.

"What made you leave a federal agency such as NCIS to become a witch doctor?"

"Objection, relevance." Tali's lawyer Luke Jackson stood up and said.

"Overruled. The prosecution may continue." The judge said.

"I was fired from NCIS after the death of Tony DiNozzo."

"Was it true that you falsified evidence against his wife Deanna DiNozzo?"

"Yes and I did my time for that."

"True you did, but is there a way that you wanted to get back at NCIS by taking out another agent? By helping Tali David?"

"Tali and I had been working on a cure for the plague and Scarlett fever. I have always been fascinated by the dark ages diseases. So we created a gene that would not be able to be cured by regular antibiotics but by what we had developed."

"Is it true that Miss David took your creation and sent it to Agent DiNozzo-Bull?"

"If she did I had no knowledge of it."

"No further questions your honor."

"Well as of right now we are half and half." Marissa said into Jason's ear piece.

"Just wait we are just getting started.

"Ms. Scuito, tell me about your relationship with Agent Gibbs." Attorney Jackson said.

"Gibbs always liked me but he had always had a special bond with Tony. Tony always had Gibbs six. After Tony died, I thought I could move up into Gibbs favorite spot but truth be told I don't think Gibbs ever got over the death of Tony. It was like he took all that attention and placed it on Deanna, Tony's wife. I was always jealous of that. I wanted Gibbs to myself." Abby answered.

"Did Ziva and Tali David rope you into helping with their plan? With Ziva to frame Deanna for the murder of her husband and with Tali to murder her sister?"

"I will admit I did help Ziva. But I had no idea that Tali was going to try and murder her sister. We were trying to help the world not kill another federal agent."

"No further questions your honor."

"Bull we just lost 2 of our jurors. They are siding with Tali." Marissa worried.

"It's ok Marissa. They haven't heard anything yet." Jason reminded her.

"I would like to call to the stand Tali David." Davenport said.

"Miss David what made you want to become a Mossad Officer?"

"I wanted to be just like my mom."

"Ah yes your mother. Who was also an NCIS agent at one point. Tell me, your mother poisoned you from a young age with evil thoughts of NCIS and your siblings."

The jury and Jason could see that Tali was getting extremely angry.

"You had anger issues. The only reason you went to NCIS headquarters and wanted to be an agent on Gibbs 'team' would be to find out the layout of headquarters."

"Objection, leading" Jackson said.

"Overruled, proceed counselor."

"No." Tali said as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh really? So can you explain to us why Agent Fornell from the FBI and his team found firearms and explosives at your apartment? Or why there was a layout of NCIS?"

"My mother trained me in firearms. She wanted me to kill my sister by her contracting the plague. Once she was dead I was to shoot my brother at Tonya's funeral. While everyone was at the funeral I was going to sneak into NCIS, hide the bombs so that after everyone came back I could detonate them and do away with my mother's problems once and for all." Tali said. She didn't want to admit it but she had no choice she was caught.

"Tell me what you hear on this recording?" Davenport asked.

 _My mom had my dad and his new wife murdered. She had paid to have this guy named Tanner kill them off._

"How did you get that?" Tali questioned.

"Is it true that your mother had hired someone to take out your father and his new wife? Or maybe this will jog your memory."

 _My mother's plan was to get rid of the girl my daddy truly loved and for me to be the only DiNozzo kid._ _My mom was a bit on the sneaky side. She had even said, if she couldn't have Tony DiNozzo, no one should. That was the main reason she hired this Tanner to take Tony out. Then she wanted me take his daughter out as ransom to get her name cleared before she died._

"Is any of this true Miss David?"

"Yes, it is all true."

"No further questions." Davenport said sitting back down.

"I would have thought all of our jurors would find Tali guilty after that, but we still only have four." Marissa said. Jason's mind was starting to come up with a plan.

"Miss David," Jackson started "Tell me why you would want to kill your brother and sister?"

"It's their fault my father Tony DiNozzo didn't want to be in my life, he wanted to be their father not mine."

"Your mother told you a lot about your father new found family. Tell the court what Ziva David would tell you while you were growing up."

"She always told me that my daddy left us because NCIS wanted him. He could've said no but that bitch Deanna Carter was the big one that pulled him away. It's her and the twins fault he never came back to us. My mother had a picture of my father and would always tell me that was my Aba which is Hebrew for daddy. I was told when she died this week, she died with the picture of my father in her hand. She loved my father and would never do anything to hurt him." Tali said.

"No further questions." Jackson said taking his seat.

"We will take a 2-hour lunch break." The judge announced.

"How are we looking Rissa?" Jason asked.

"We are half and half." Marissa answered.

"I think I know how we can get the rest of this jury on our side." Jason said working up his master plan.

The team met back at the NCIS office which was acting as the makeshift TAC office.

"I think we need to put Gibbs and Tonya on the stand. If Gibbs tells them what it was like to work with Tony and how it really hurt him when Ziva never came back to the states. Tonya will you come with me for a moment." Jason said leading his daughter to the elevator. As the elevator went to go down he flipped the switch.

"I have a plan but I want to make you aware of it or else it will never work." Jason said.

"Ok dad. You know whatever plan you have up your sleeve I am willing to do. Anything to get Tali behind bars. What is it?"

 **What has Bull got up his sleeve and will they be able to pull it off and sway the jury in their favor? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

The only other person that was let in on Jason Bull's plan was Gibbs. If he was going to pull it off, no one else needed to know. Tonya took the stand knowing full well her dad had already put the plan into action. She just hoped it would work.

"Miss DiNozzo-Bull, will you please tell us what you do for a living." Davenport stated.

"I am a special agent for NCIS." Tonya answered.

"What made you want to become an agent with NCIS?"

"It's the job that my biological parents had and I wanted to follow in their footsteps."

"Your biological parents. Would that have been Tony and Deanna DiNozzo?"

"Yes."

"The same set of DiNozzo's that were killed at the hands of Ziva David or rather should I say she paid someone to kill them."

"That is correct."

"How old were you when you became an orphan?"

"My twin brother and I were a little over 2. We don't really remember anything about our parents."

"Right. So you were left out in the cold, no parents to care for you until you were adopted by Dr. Jason Bull. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Might I say he has been a wonderful father and role model to both me and my brother."

Jason couldn't help but sit back and smile. He had no idea she was going to say that. Marissa had decided to sit in court with them that day and hear Tonya's testimony. She slipped her hand over onto Jason's and he took it and cradled it.

"No further questions your honor."

"Miss DiNozzo-Bull, it says that you had the plague. Who is to say that your half-sister Tali David was actually the one that sent it to you?" Jackson asked.

"There was a letter sent to the NCIS office and when I opened it, it had a strain of the plague in it. Tali David admitted to sending the letter."

"Your father, Tony DiNozzo had done the same thing in his younger years. Who is to say that you weren't trying to make a statement to Agent Gibbs that you are truly Tony DiNozzo's daughter."

"Objection, relevance?" Davenport asked.

"Sustained." The judge answered.

"Ok all I am saying is how can you be sure that my client was truly the one that sent that to you?" Jackson said.

"I almost died. She had an antidote that she hid within the NCIS headquarters and I..I..survived."

Tonya started shaking her head and rubbed her face. Jason looked at his daughter with concern. Marissa leaned over to Jason.

"Is she ok?" Marissa whispered.

"I hope so." Jason answered.

"No further questions your honor." Jackson said.

"Miss DiNozzo-Bull you are dismissed from the stand." The judge said.

As Tonya stepped off the stand she took a few steps and then collapsed. Gasps filled the courtroom as the whole team from TAC stood.

"TONYA!" Marissa yelled.

Gibbs and Jason went running to her and dropped to her side. Jason put his fingers on her neck.

"I can't find a pulse." Jason said frantically. He then leaned down and didn't see her chest rise and fall. "She's not breathing."

Gibbs gave Jason a look. "She's going to be ok Jason, I've got this."

He started doing chest compressions while Jason tried to give rescue breaths. He just wanted to save his daughter and give her some of his life. Marissa was scared to death. It was all Benny could do to hold her back from running over there and crying over her baby girl. She put a hand on TJ's shoulder and noticed he was crying as well.

Jason began to cry. "Come on baby girl, stay with me." He said as Gibbs continued to perform CPR.

Tali sat over at the defense table and smirked. If Tonya died that meant she would finally be the only girl with the DiNozzo blood.

"Marissa come grab my phone and call for help." Jason yelled across the courtroom. She rushed over and grabbed his phone. He had already dialed the number and all she had to do was talking to the dispatcher.

"Jason they want to know if she's breathing." Marissa said.

Jason leaned down "Still not breathing."

"Does she have a pulse?"

He put his fingers against her neck "still no pulse."

"Oh my gosh please hurry there's no pulse and she's not breathing. My husband and her grandfather is performing cpr but please hurry we are losing her." Marissa said. She was hysterical as she watched Jason and Gibbs try to revive their daughter.

Jason leaned back on his legs and rubbed his face before running his long fingers through his hair.

"Tonya, ya got to hang with us girl. Don't you do this to me." Jason said wiping the tears from his face.

Jason took over the compressions just as paramedics arrived and come running over.

"Who do we have here?" the paramedic asked.

"20 year old female, no pulse not breathing. How long have you been doing cpr?" another paramedic asked.

"For about…" Jason looked at his watch "5 minutes."

Benny and McGee looked at each other with despair."

"She's been down too long, hasn't she?" McGee asked Benny.

Benny nodded his head. He was afraid Jason would have another heart attack with how upset he was getting over all this.

The paramedics put leads on Tonya's chest and couldn't get a heart beat.

"Let's get the AED set up." The paramedic said.

As they were attaching everything Jason looked up at Marissa with tears in his eyes. He seen the flat line on the screen. He hadn't been this scared since the plague or maybe when Tonya tried to commit suicide and almost succeeded.

"Clear away from the patient." The paramedic said.

"Clear…shock advised."

Tonya's body jerked off the floor of the courtroom. Marissa buried her head into Jason's chest as he looked back at Benny, McGee and his son. The jury could see the face of a father that was losing his daughter and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Clear" the paramedic yelled.

As Tonya's body jerked again, a paramedic smiled up at Jason.

"We have a pulse!" the paramedic said.

A sigh of relief could be heard across the courtroom, and a clap from the crowd and jury erupted for the paramedics that were able to get her back.

"Let's get her on the stretcher and get her to the hospital." The other paramedic said.

"I am going to ride with Tonya. Ride with Benny and have him follow us to the hospital." Jason told Marissa racing out with the paramedics to the ambulance.

Jason held on to his daughters hand. "Stay with us Tonya your going to be alright." Jason said as he ran along the side of the stretcher.

* * *

Marissa and Benny were both wiping tears as they followed the ambulance. They couldn't lose Tonya now. Not in the middle of this trial. She had to stay alive and see that her half-sister be put in prison for what she down to her. As Benny followed the ambulance something seemed off. The hospital was in the other direction and they were heading what seemed to him to be towards NCIS headquarters. When the ambulance parked in front of the navy yard, Marissa and Benny were both very confused. Jason jumped out of the ambulance.

"What the hell Jason? Is she dead and they are bringing her here for an autopsy?" Benny asked clearly upset.

Tonya jumped out of the ambulance like nothing had happened.

Marissa went running over to her.

"Oh baby girl are you alright?" Marissa asked hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine mom." Tonya said hugging her back.

"ok I am confused." McGee said.

"Seriously Agent McGee? You didn't recognize us? Special Agent Jones."

"And I am Special Agent Williams. Thanks for not blowing our cover."

"Your cover?" Benny asked.

"You mean to tell me that this was all a setup?" Marissa asked.

"Sure was." Jones said.

"Then how did you fake flatlining?" McGee asked.

"We placed the leads on her but never plugged it into the machine until we were ready for her to be 'alive'" Williams said.

"Jason did you plan this out?" Marissa said placing her hands on her hips. She was furious with him and so was Benny.

"Well yes, to sway the jury in our favor."

"Jason Michael Bull I can't believe you would do such a thing." Marissa said.

Cable came running outside to see everyone standing around.

"Guys you have to come see this!" Cable squealed.

When they walked in they seen every juror was in the green.

"I can't believe it." Marissa said.

"May be mad at ya Jason for pulling such a dirty trick on us, but it worked." Benny said.

"And you knew about this the whole time?" Marissa asked.

"Every bit of it." Gibbs smiled.

"Hey lets celebrate guys! I'm not dead!" Tonya said.


	47. Chapter 47

Jason ordered in Chinese food for everyone in NCIS and TAC. Gibbs had to smile, Chinese food was always one of Tony's favorites when he had to work late and eat at his desk. To watch TJ sit and eat at Tony's old desk it was as if he seen Tony sitting over there for a second. He knew he would do whatever it took to get justice for Tony's death.

Jason wiped his face with a napkin before he sat out his next move.

"Ok guys. We have the jury right where we want them. So if it scared the biggest majority of you. But we needed that raw reactions. Gibbs we are putting you on the stand in the morning. Marissa I want you in my ear tomorrow. TJ and Tonya I want you to stay here tomorrow. I want it to be as if Tonya is in the hospital after today's incident." Jason explained.

* * *

The next day Jason walked into the courtroom looked worn out and stressed.

"Before we begin, Dr. Bull how is your daughter doing?" The judge asked.

"Better" Jason answered. The jury could tell that the poor guy didn't sleep at all over night.

"I would like to call Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to the stand." Davenport said.

Gibbs walked up to the stand and took his seat.

"Agent Gibbs Tell me a little about your agents Tony DiNozzo and now his daughter Agent Tonya DiNozzo-Bull."

It was all Gibbs could do to keep it together. Just to think about it brought back some many memories. Memories he had pushed back from his mind for 20 years and now it was like the wound of losing Tony was reopened.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo was a bright young man. When I found out he was shot it broke my heart. I had faith that he would pull through. Sadly we had to let him go. He was on life support but he was brain dead. His babies never had the chance to know what an amazing dad they had. Shortly after their mom Deanna Carter DiNozzo was killed right in front me and died in Dr. Bull's arms. What kind of monster would kill someone who was pregnant?" Gibbs was breaking down in tears, something McGee had never seen his boss do. "Tonya and TJ are all I have left of Tony. I am their surrogate grandfather if you will. The fact that Tali David tried to snatch Tonya away from us by sending her the plague. We almost lost her when that happened. The fact that she almost died here yesterday. I can't and I know her adopted parents wouldn't be able to handle losing her. And it makes it worse when it's someone with the same blood as you." Gibbs explained.

"No further questions your honor." Davenport said.

"Well Jason the good news is all the jury members are still in the green." Marissa said. Tonya and TJ smiled at each other. Things were starting to go according to plan.

"Here we go for the closing arguments. Jason said.

"Tali was programmed to this since she was a young child. She respected her mother and wanted to respect her dying wishing and get revenge on NCIS. But never should she have acted on this and for that she should have to pay for what she did." Davenport said.

"Yes Miss David might have planned out her revenge but she was stupid to go through with what her mother ordered. I beg of you to please go easy on her because she was poisoned by her mother and brainwashed to do this." Jackson said.

The jury left to deliberate. The judge ordered them to come back the following day for the verdict. Tali knew she was getting off of this. There was no way they could convict her of this. She didn't kill anyone she wasn't an assassin like her mother.

* * *

The next morning Tonya came in to the courtroom with some help walking in from her father and Uncle Benny. She was still acting like she was really weak. The courtroom erupted in clapping when they saw her walk in. She wasn't doing it for the praise, she was doing it to get Tali behind bars once and for all.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor. We the jury find 27 year old Tali David guilty of attempted murder of a federal agent and guilty of planned terrorism on a federal agency." The head juror said.

"Miss David I hereby sentence you to life in federal prison without the possibility of parole." The judge said.

Tonya couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. Tali was taken away in handcuffs as the members of TAC and NCIS hugged one another. They finally felt like they could move on from this horrible experience.

* * *

Tonya decided to take some time off from NCIS to spend a little bit of time with her NYC family. TJ turned in his badge and resignation. He was going to start to Harvard to become a lawyer. While Tonya was on leave, Marissa decided to get her revenge on Jason for what he pulled in the courtroom and she was going to use Tonya to help her. Jason was always so used to having Marissa in his ear during jury selections.

"Marissa how are we looking?" Jason asked

"Actually Marissa's not here right now Dr. Bull." Cable answered.

"Cable? Where is she?" Jason asked.

"Not sure. Tonya and Marissa left just a little bit ago so you have me manning the monitors." Cable answered back.

Jason was pissed. How could they just walk out on him like that, without even giving him a clue that they were leaving. When he got back to TAC, he was pacing until Marissa and Tonya walked in.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jason spat.

"Jason, I had to take our daughter to the doctor." Marissa said trying to call her husband down.

"Why didn't you tell me I could have went with you guys." Jason said calming down a bit.

"It's not really the kind of doctor I would have wanted you to go with me to dad." Tonya popped in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked leaning against a table crossing his arms.

"There's no easy way in saying this dad…" Tonya said looking down. She then put a hand on her stomach and looked up "I'm pregnant."

"You what?" Jason yelled catching everyone in TAC's attention. "Who is this guy? How far along are you? You know you don't have options. You know how I feel about stuff like that and don't even get your Uncle Benny started. If you don't want the baby your mom and I will raise it. Cable I want you to start looking on Tonya's facebook see if she has been posting anything about a guy in the past 3 months. Once she finds that, Dani I want you to find this guy and bring him to me. I want to have a long talk with him. And young lady you are in big trouble. I let you go to D.C. to work at NCIS and you come back pregnant. I don't think so. Your moving back to New York." Jason ranted and raved.

Marissa and Tonya just looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny? You think bringing a young life into this world is hilarious. Let me tell ya you won't be laughing when that baby comes out of you." Jason went on.

"Dad that's not why we are laughing. I'm not pregnant." Tonya admitted.

"What?" Jason said shaking his head.

"It's true Jason. We just wanted to get back at you for what you did to us in the courtroom." Marissa said.

"You mean to tell me this was all a prank?" Jason asked.

"Every bit of it." Marissa laughed.

"Prove it." Jason said

"Had a feeling you would say that." Tonya pulled out a pregnancy test that read negative.

"So you're really not pregnant." Jason said looking at the test.

"Sure not." Tonya smiled.

Jason took her in his arms. "Keep it that way till your 40." Jason whispered into his daughter's ear. Causing her to let out a chuckle.

* * *

When Tonya returned to NCIS things were different. Her brothers desk was cleared out and she felt like she was alone.

"Do you know where an Agent Gibbs is?" said a tall handsome man that was standing in front of her desk. Forming words suddenly became hard for her.

"Um…a…he should be here any minute. Who are you?" Tonya asked

"Where are my manners. I'm Special Agent Chris Matthews from the New York office. I am being transferred down here." The young man said.

"Oh really huh." Tonya said leaning back in her chair. "New York? That's where I was raised. Well I was born here in D.C. but was raised by my adopted parents in New York City."

"You've got to be kidding me! I was raised in New York City too!" Chris said. "I was also adopted."

Tonya's head was spinning. This new agent had so much in common with her.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said coming in grabbing his sig.

"Actually boss, we have a new agent taking over TJ's spot." Tonya said stopping her grandfather.

"Oh so we do. What's your name son?" Gibbs asked.

"Special Agent Chris Matthews. Are you Special Agent Gibbs?" Chris asked.

"I am. Grab your stuff. We can talk in the car." Gibbs said as they hurried out the door to the crime scene.

* * *

After they returned it had been a long day.

"Would you like to go grab a coffee? If we are going to be partners, we should get to know each other a little bit better." Chris suggested.

Tonya smiled and nodded. Partners. She wished she could watch more than just his six. Over coffee they began to learn more about each other.

"So do you know why you were adopted?" Chris asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"My parents were both Special Agents with NCIS. My dad was shot inside our house by my mom's ex-boyfriend. He was shot in the chest and it shredded his heart. Shockingly he didn't die right away. He was placed on life support until they were given no hope. My mom was framed for his murder. During the trial she met a guy named Jason Bull." Tonya explained.

"Jason Bull…You're not talking about the Dr. Jason Bull that owns TAC are you?" Chris asked all excited.

"That's the one! My mom and Dr. Bull started dating. Sadly, a year after my dad's death the same guy came into headquarters and shot my mom. Turned out she was pregnant with Dr. Bull's baby and died in his arms. He had planned on proposing to her that day." Tonya continued. She could tell Chris was wiping tears from his eyes. "My mom's dying wish was that Dr. Bull watch after my twin brother and I. So Dr. Bull ended up adopting us and we have been the Bull family ever since."

"So you are the daughter of Dr. Bull? Oh my gosh! I am a huge fan of his work! Do you think I could meet him?" Chris freaked out.

"I am sure I could arrange something. So tell me your story." Tonya grinned.

"Well first off I am 25 now. When I was five, we were dad was driving us home from a military dinner. My dad was a marine and my mom was an FBI agent. I was asleep in the back seat and never knew what happened. A drunk driver hit our car head on killing my parents instantly. An FBI agent close to our family ended up adopting me and I grew up in New York City." Chris said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's a wonder our paths never crossed before now." Tonya said.

Chris placed his hand on top of Tonya's.

"I wish they would have. But now here we working as agents together under the same roof." Chris said.

All that kept going through Tonya's mind was she could be Mrs. Tonya Matthews. Her mind wandered of marrying Chris, with Jason walking her down the aisle, Jimmy doing the ceremony, Dani and Cable being her bridesmaids. Then in her head she could hear Gibbs screaming at her to not forget about rule 12. This probie would make it very hard not to break that rule.

 **New chapter up soon. Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

7 years later

It was one of the happiest days in the Bull family. Despite the setbacks from the accident that left him paralyzed, T.J. Bull had gone to Harvard and today was the day he graduated from Law School. He had been the lady's man while at Harvard. He may not be able to play football like the jocks but he had the DiNozzo way about him to pick up lady's. He rode around campus in his wheelchair with a box of condoms for those "just in case" moments as TJ called them.

Tonya fell in love with Agent Chris Matthews and they began dating. TJ of course tried to stew up trouble for his sister threatening to tell their dad Chris was living with her, but instead Tonya threatened back by saying she would tell Jason about all the girls TJ was sleeping with. Of course that made the situation die down really quick. Tonya didn't mind breaking Gibbs rule 12. In fact a year after her and Chris started dating, Jason was walking Tonya down the aisle.

Now here they were 5 years later at TJ's graduation. The TAC team was there to cheer TJ on as he wheeled across the stage. Tonya and Chris sat next to Jason and Marissa. Tonya and Chris's 3-year-old daughter Deanna Marie sat in her Grandpa Jason's lap trying to fight going to sleep. Little Deanna thought here Grandpa Bull or Papa J as she could him hung the moon and has her papa J wrapped around her little finger. Tonya rubbed her big belly with one hand while holding Chris's hand with the other. Tonya was 8 months pregnant. She had already been told the baby could come anytime; Tonya and Chris was waiting to announce the gender of the baby, and was going to hold out on tell everyone the babies name until the baby was born. The baby was going to be a big baby as they already predicted the little one to be at least 8 pounds. Her baby was kicking and squirming throughout the graduation ceremony.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jason whispered into his daughter's ear.

"Yeah, little one is just really restless. I guess I would be too if I was running out of room." Tonya laughed.

"Anthony Jethro DiNozzo-Bull." The announcer called.

TJ rolled across the stage with his family cheering him on. His family was so proud of him. He had passed the Bar Exam and was now a Harvard graduate.

Once the graduation was over, TJ wheeled over to his family.

"Thanks for the good time TJ" One tall blonde said waving at TJ.

Jason caught on and there were several young girls that knew his son very well.

"Mom, dad. There's someone I would like for you to meet. This is my girlfriend Brianna Mancini." TJ said.

"Hi Dr. and Mrs. Bull. It is so good to finally meet you. TJ has told me a lot about you." Brianna said.

"Well let's celebrate! Your now officially a lawyer!" Jason said patting his son on the shoulder giving him a smile.

At dinner, Jason questioned Brianna.

"So Brianna, how old are you?" Jason asked.

"26." Brianna answered taking a sip of her wine.

"And you went to Harvard as well?" Jason asked.

"Yes sir. I went to medical school. I am a neurologist specializing in brain surgery and trauma. I will be doing my residency at NYU Medical Center this fall." She answered.

This really got Jason's attention. She's pretty and very smart. TJ may have found himself a keeper.

TJ tapped his glass with his butter knife.

"I want to thank you all for coming. I think most of you have met my lovely girlfriend Brianna tonight. Well with everyone gathered around I wanted to make it official. Brianna Mancini, Will you marry me?" TJ asked pulling open a ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes TJ of course I will!" Brianna said leaning down to give TJ a kiss.

"Welcome to the Bull family Brianna." Jason said.

Chris stood up and Tonya struggled to get up before Chris helped her up.

"While we are making announcements I think we are ready to make our big announcement." Tonya said.

Chris put his hand on Tonya's huge belly before saying "we're pregnant!"

This caused a laugh from everyone in the room.

"If you are just now figuring this out Chris, I think we need to send you back to school." Kate popped up.

Gibbs slipped up behind Chris and gave him a head slap.

"I think you are a better agent than that. Not knowing your wife is pregnant till she's 8 months along?" Gibbs laughed.

Deanna squirmed out of her chair and ran over to Gibbs.

"Papaw Gibb no hit daddy." Deanna said wrapping her little arms around his leg.

Gibbs reached down and picked Little Dee as they called her up.

"What do you want a brother or sister?" Gibbs asked rubbing Tonya's stomach.

"Sissy." Deanna replied.

"Do you know the gender yet sweetheart?" Marissa asked.

"Well that's actually what we were going to announce." Tonya said looking at Chris.

"It's a boy!" Chris and Tonya said in unison.

Everyone was excited about it except Deanna who still wanted a baby sister.

"Have you decided on a name?" Cable asked.

"Well we were going to keep it a secret but after TJ let the cat out of the bag about his engagement, might as well tell you guys about our little man. His name is going to be Jason Anthony Matthews." Tonya said smiling at her father.

He smiled back at her. He was honored and it brought tears to Jason's eyes that she was going to name the baby after him.

Jason put an arm around Marissa and leaned in to her looks like our babies are all grown up.

 **New chapter up soon. Please Review.**


	49. Chapter 49

TJ had become one hell of a lawyer in the following month. Of course he learned from the best. He was now working right along side his dad and Uncle Benny. His love for law came from watching Benny argue cases in court all those years growing up. If it hadn't been for Benny he would have been a psychologist just like Jason.

Tonya was on maternity leave. Chris was busy working and Tonya was nervous about going into labor alone. Marissa and Jason talked their daughter into coming up to New York to stay with them until after the baby was born. So that she wasn't left out, Deanna got to go with her momma to New York.

"Are you sure you don't want to have the baby here in D.C.?" Chris asked his wife.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart. Little man isn't due for another couple weeks. Mom and dad just want make sure I am ok until he comes." Tonya said.

"Mommy when are we going to Papa J?" Deanna asked running down the hallway.

"We are flying up there tonight Dee." Tonya explained.

Chris wasn't ready to let his wife fly to New York. His biggest fear was to be out on a case when she went into labor and wouldn't be able to get to her in time.

Before Chris let his wife go through the gate to her flight, he wanted to take in her beauty one more time.

"I love you Tonya DiNozzo." Chris said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you Christopher Matthews." Tonya responded as she gave into his kiss.

Chris placed his hands on her big belly.

"I can't wait to meet our son." Chris said before giving her belly a kiss.

"Come on mommy lets go!" Dee said pulling Tonya toward the gate.

"Daddy loves you Dee." Chris told his daughter.

Deanna ran into her daddy's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"love you daddy." Dee said.

"I will call you when we get there." Tonya told him before walking away.

Deanna fell asleep on the flight to New York. Tonya had a sharp pain go through her body. She rubbed her stomach hoping that the pain would go away. The surge got worse as the flight went on. She just wanted the plane to land and tell her parents what was going on. As they got closer to New York, a pain went like lightening through her back before stabbing into the lower part of her abdomen. It was a few weeks early but she feared she was in labor. When she was pregnant with Deanna, her water broke before she went into labor. As the plane went to land the pain eased a bit. She tried to wake Deanna up. The young child rubbed her little eyes.

"Are we at Papa J's?" Dee asked.

"Yes we are there. Nana Rissa is supposed to be picking us up." Tonya explained.

Marissa stood in the airport and waited for her daughter and granddaughter. She noticed them coming through the gate.

"Nana!" Dee screamed when she seen Marissa.

"Hey baby girl!" Marissa said picking Dee up.

Marissa seen her daughter dragging behind. She saw something different about her daughter. She was waddling more than normal. She was holding a hand to her back and walked slower. The biggest tale tale sign was when Marissa looked at Tonya's belly. It was a lot lower then the last time she saw her. Marissa wondered if Tonya was in early labor.

"How are you feeling?" Marissa asked when Tonya met up with her mom and daughter.

"Just a little tired. Little man is kicking my butt." Tonya responded.

"Benny, TJ and your dad are in court today. The jury selection starts in about 30 minutes. Would you like to go over to TAC or would you like to go to the house?" Marissa asked.

As much as going home and laying down and getting these contractions to stop, she couldn't stay away from TAC.

"Let's head on over to TAC. You know jury selection is my favorite part." Tonya smiled slightly.

With every few minutes, it seemed as the contractions were getting harder and closer together. Tonya believed it was false labor.

"Ok lets get this started. Marissa are you with me?" Jason asked after putting his earpiece in.

"Sure am. Just walked in with Tonya and Dee." Marissa said responding to Jason in his ear.

"Hi dad." Tonya said into his earpiece.

"Hey baby girl." Jason said.

The jury selection was going along just well. That was until Jason wished he had pulled out his earpiece. He heard Cable screaming and Chunk yelling Oh my gosh call 911!

"Marissa? Marissa! Talk to me! What the hell is going on it there?" Jason said a bit worried.

"Uh Jason, you need to ask for a recess. Looks like we are about to have another grandbaby on our hands. Tonya's water just broke." Marissa panicked. She had never been around anyone when there water broke. Jason and Marissa flew down after Dee was born but this was a whole new experience, especially since she never had to do this herself.

"Mom, you have to call Chris! He has to be here for the birth." Tonya insisted.

* * *

Chris was sitting at his desk and was staring at Tonya's desk. He missed his wife more than words could express. His phone rang breaking his daze. He looked and seen it was Jason Bull.

"Jason, did they make it? I haven't heard from Tonya." Chris worried.

"Son, we need you get up here to New York. Tonya has went into labor." Jason said in a cab on the way to the hospital himself.

"Ok let me tell Gibbs and I will be on my way. Please tell Tonya I will be there soon." Chris hung up the phone. He couldn't believe it. His son was on his way and he was all the way down in D.C.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs told his team.

"Actually boss, I need to get to New York. Tonya's in labor." Chris said panicking.

"Go take care of your family Matthews, we will be up there after this case." Gibbs said.

Chris went running out to catch the next flight to New York.

* * *

Tonya's labor was progressing a lot faster than it did when she had Dee.

"Where is Christopher?" Tonya screamed out in pain during her contraction.

"He's on his way sweetheart." Marissa assured her as she wiped her daughters forehead.

Jason held his granddaughter as she slept in his arms. He couldn't believe that his grandson was on his way. A little over an hour after Marissa called, Chris came running into the NYU labor and delivery unit.

"Did I miss it?" Chris panicked.

"They haven't come out and said she's had him yet." Jason answered.

A nurse came out and took Chris to Tonya's room. He was so close to missing the birth of his son. She had already started pushing. Tonya had no idea that this delivery would go so much faster than Dee's.

Within 15 minutes Marissa texted Jason to come on back.

"Dee, are you ready to go meet your baby brother?" Jason said waking his granddaughter.

"Baby brother!" Dee squealed.

Carrying Dee in his arms they walked into his daughters room. "How you feeling baby girl?" Jason asked.

"A lot better now." Tonya admitted.

Dee squirmed out of Jason's off and ran over to her mothers hospital bed.

"Dee, meet your new baby brother." Chris smiled.

"What's his name?" Dee questioned.

"Jason Anthony Matthews." Tonya smiled.

Jason couldn't help but smile. The little guy was 20 inches long and weighed 9 lbs. Poor Tonya, Jason thought. She had to be a DiNozzo with Bull traits to deliver that little guy.

"Would you like to hold him dad?" Tonya asked.

Jason moved to take the baby from his daughter. He took little Jason and looked down at him.

"Well hello" Jason smiled "You guys did good."

"Mom, dad. We want to asked you something. Chris and I had been wanting to talk to you about." Tonya scooted up in the bed. "Since we are both Special Agents and put our lives on the line everyday, please promise us that if something ever happens to the both of us, please raise our babies."

Marissa and Jason looked at each other. That's how they got TJ and Tonya to begin with after their mom and dad was killed.

"Of course sweetheart. Your babies need you guys. But if something ever was to happen…" Marissa answered not wanting to think about it.

"We would be honored to raise them. And we will always be here for you guys." Jason chimed in as he looked down to his new grandson who he had rocked to sleep. He hoped and prayed that the vicious cycle didn't treat little Dee and Jason like it did their mother and Uncle TJ.

 **Thank you so much for reading! There will be a spin off to this story dealing more with TJ and Tonya.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
